Just to be Loved for Himself
by Erik's New Angel
Summary: Le Populaire has burned, Christine has Married the Vicomte and Erik finds himself madly in love with a simple peasant girl. Will love be enough to conquer all? Or will Christine's wickedness prevail? Time can only tell.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is a Phan-Fiction of the Phantom of the Opera. Based off my own imagination that Erik never died from his love of Christine Daae, and what may have happened after.

This my first Phan-Fiction so please be kind.

WARNING ADULT CONTENT -- not for children  
VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SENSUAL INUENDOS, 16+ etc.

* * *

**Just To Be Loved For Himself**  
_That's all he asked of You_

* * *

**Prologue:**

A year after the haunting of the Opera Ghost, and the burning and fall of the Opera Populaire. The Opera House stands erect but neglected, it's once clean cobbles littered with debris and beggars use its roof, walk ways, and barn for their shelter. Regardless of the efforts done by French authorities, it has become difficult to keep the mobs of people from the structure. Countless murders have occurred, during the year. But, only to those whom intrude within the Opera House. Amongst the beggars it is rumored that it's cursed, and now Highwaymen ride along the cobbles to get to their destinations. The beggars themselves block the riders, and thieves trying to get for themselves what the beautiful city of Paris has denied them. A home, with a warm hearth, a husband, wife, and children, and most of all love.

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

"Damn You! You wretch! Out of my way", snarled the thief atop his new spoil which happened to be an large ebony horse. The beast reared, when the thin beggar lunged in front of it and the rider whom at current was attempting to make his way from being caught by the authorities. Instead of moving as directed the grimy, soot, and muck plaster bodied beggar tipped a hand to the man.

"Please Monsieur, a piece or two! One franc! Not even that Monsieur, a crumb of bread", the beggar cried. The thief gritted his teeth, and shoved the boy away. Or so he believed it was a boy, far too young to be one of these older men, but that scar...

"I said out of my way," came his snap spittle rolling down his rugged chin, whirling his horse around to look down at the boy. " Or else I'll slit your throat!" that said he pulled an extremely fine, and elegant rapier from his side, pointing it down to the fallen body.

Instead of taking given warning to heart, the boy stood again and tried begging for something less taxing. Other beggars and ruffians grumbled at the commotion being made, and tucked themselves further into their secluded spaces, ignoring what was to follow.

Dismounting swiftly the thief swung his rapier most inexpertly at the boy. The boy jumped back, and gave a cry of alarm. Why cry? No one is going to help you. Taking a step back he gulped, his eyes wide. A few more swings from the thief had the boy falling on his rump and crawling on hands and feet like some sort of spider away from him. That is until the thief finally hit it's mark, driving his rapier through the torn, stained, and scratchy cloth. Down deeper, until flesh gave beneath the point, then muscle, scraping bone, missing vital organs. Driving further until it exited and hit cobble stones.

Sucking in a gasp of air, or what little he could the boy gave a more than shrill scream that echoed into the night. It was an eerie sound, as it bounced off the buildings and faded away. Said thief having dealt the young boy a wound, removed the blade and smirked gratifyingly and returned to his horse.

Placing a hand to his stomach the boy moaned, and groaned, rolling upon the ground like a beaten dog. He could feel the blood, oozing, warm, and almost calming through his fingers. He managed to his knees where he held himself, tears trickling down pale cheeks, taking some dirt, soot, and grime with them. Well, I guess it's time to die isn't it? I didn't heed his warnings, but…any place is better than this. Lowering his head and gritting teeth, he heard the distinct sound of hooves coming. Lifting his head slowly, and looking beneath the brow of his patched and tattered cap the thief was riding to him to finish the job.

With a husky grunt of pain he managed to his feet, and took flight down the street. How he managed not to slip and fall he didn't know but it was enough. He entered the main square of the Opera House, and looking up at the building…I have no choice…it's either die in there or by him. Looking back to the rider it was an easy decision to make. Pivoting, he stumbled to the stained glass, and pushed once, twice, it gave and he tumbled in.

Face connecting with the hard, cold floor, the boy managed to turn and kick the frame of the stained glass closed. Breath ragged, caressing his side, he looked about the area he'd entered. There, in small picture frames and candle tapers watched someone's late relatives. Smiling bitterly he spoke to them.

"It wont be long now will it? I hope not…life is unbearable", closing his eyes he rest his head back against the floor. " Mon Dio, it wont be long now….". Giving into the pain, and the blood that was slowly pooling beneath him, he welcomed the oblivion that unconsciousness had to offer.

Erik grumbled beneath his breath, while he slipped through the passage ways of this labyrinth that was now his own.

"Why can't they just leave me be? I have gotten rid of so many and still they come to MY opera house. And to what? To pillage! To steal! To lie! ", Just like that lying little Delilah…Christine. No! I cannot think of her. But I do, each waking moment. He mused, making the last few steps to the corridor that slipped into the small make shift chapel. Expecting to see the tapers and photos fallen, with such a loud clashing.

Instead there prone upon the floor was one of those damned beggars, only something ailed this one. Walking closer for inspection, there was nothing wrong with the place, not even the stained glass window. As for his unexpected and uninvited guest, he was currently bleeding all over HIS floor.

"Stupid boy, stupid mindless beings. So trivial, so ignorant of their own animal instincts." He complained, kneeling beside the body, he'd simply dispose of it. Although something stopped him altogether. Erik had never once taken time to view his victims, not once, but something drew him to tip back the scratchy cap. Slowly he lifted the boy up, the blood soaked cloth rasping on the floor as he was moved. His head rolled upon his shoulders, and he surprisingly had fine, ivory teeth. Tipping the cap, and letting it fall to the ground, Erik's lips parted, and worked silently on words that would not come through.

The boy was crowned with long thick hair, and in jet black ringlets it fell. Upon HER shoulders, it was matted of course, but fell like a ravens wing to cascade upon the floor. Erik was stunned, but how could a girl so young perhaps eighteen, or even twenty keep the womanly curves hidden? He answered his own mind's question when he lay her down and lifted the scratchy shirt. She seemed to take on the laboring task of binding a linen about her breasts as tightly as she could in layers. It made her seem a bit bulky but it must've been awkward with such narrow shoulders.

Coming to his senses Erik, slowly lifted the girl into his arms, and began his decent into the darkness. But, he couldn't help but notice the scar that adorned the left side of her face. It made him mentally feel his own deformity, his mind began to wander once more, but he couldn't. He had this little creature to care for now, under his charge that was all that mattered. His own self loathing and pity would have to wait.

A whimper from her lips made him move a bit faster, only keeping his balance to not jar her further. Thick lashes slowly lifted, and he was awe struck by golden eyes that had been kissed by the sun. So wild, and untamed, even in their delirium, before rolling back within her head. His decent would be swift and the tending would begin.

While Erik slipped into the black eternity that was his life, the girl dreamed of mysterious angels. Especially ones, adorned with a white mask.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

Erik sat beside the swan bed, looking down at the sleeping figure of the girl. He'd cleaned and dressed the wound as best he knew how. Never had he felt such blood oozing through his fingers. Most or all of his murders simply consisted of hanging, a display of his triumph, a trophy, and a message to everyone that HE was still in charge. The girl shifted a bit, and gave a small whimper when her side ached.

"Shhh…little one", Erik's deep, rich and yet tender voice cooed to her. Slowly, gently, he stroked the thick mane of curls, brushing the straw strands from her rather cherubic face. His cooing continued until she had settled down into oblivion once again. Had he forgotten what such a tender touch could do? _Oh but I do remember, I remember so very well_. Lifting a hand he touched his face, ghosting his hand over his flesh. _Christine…Christine, why? Because you were an animal, a beast, a murderer. But they cannot drive me out, at last this opera house, is MINE_. Turmoil within his mind Erik stood to leave the young woman to her own pain his needed tending.

With a groan the girl began to awake. Expecting to be in Hell or Heaven, Heaven..that would be too much of a hope. Wherever she was, she was so sore,and just the same as usual she was extremely hungry. Golden eyes focused on the curtain of darkness drawn around the area she was enclosed in. A tune was heard, like little bells, she'd heard the tune many times, especially during festivities when she'd take the opportunity to rummage through the Opera House garbage when it was still open.

Shifting, her side burning like hell fire, she looked to the small table beside the extremely comfortable yet, unique bed. A monkey sat, smiling at her, sitting upon it's box and clashing its symbols. The tune played delicately from the box it sat upon, those beady, smiling eyes watching her. She couldn't place the song it was playing, although within her mind she continued to think, when a hypnotic voice began to sing along with the music of the monkey.

"Masquerade…..paper faces on parade….Masquerade...hide your face so the world will never find you."

Her eyes went wide. _Masquerade_? She remembered almost a year or so ago before the fall of the Opera Populaire when the annual masquerade ball had gone into an uproar. The Opera Ghost supposedly had shown himself, and had been perused by the Viscomte De' Chagny. That had been a horrible year, the fires, the deaths.

As though her mind finally recalled the events, she had been in the opera house. Hadn't she? The silky voice continued to sing, but the music began to slow, the box almost done with it's theme of music. Grasping the wings of the swan, the girl pulled herself from the bed with, as little noise as possible. She had thought she ached but in fact everything ached! Her side burned, her muscles cramped with lack of walking for however long she didn't know. Fingers tangling in the curtains that surrounded the area she made her way to the stone steps, over looking the canals beneath the opera house. _Oh God, where am I_?

Turning her head she spied the man, the angel in her dreams. He sat at a large instrument, an organ, she remembered seeing one when she was very young. But this one dwarfed the other without question. Yet he only sat there, his face turned away as he shifted through parchment, tossing a few aside as if he weren't pleased with what he was writing. Making her way to him was becoming difficult her feet felt like lead, and she had no choice but to use the wall as her support. As she neared him, she'd get a better look, although she almost fell head first into a cavity in the stone.

Catching herself, her eyes wide in wonder, tiny mouth agape. Inside she came face to face with the most beautiful statue or figurine she had ever laid eyes upon. It was of a girl, with a full wedding garland atop dark curls. Her eyes were bright, and her lips parted in a sweet almost innocent smile. _Mon Dio, who is she_? She had seen this woman before, she recalled watching the woman ride by in a horse drawn cart wearing black clothing, almost funerary one day when things at the Opera were getting rather...bad. This woman had held a bouquet of flowers, and the driver had wrapped himself in darkness, and confines of his cloak. It had not been THAT cold, that winter..after all she knew well how cold it could get.

Tearing her gaze away she finally lay her sights upon the man before her. He had yet to notice her rising, and snooping or rather her sloth like manner that she was going at. The right side of his face was covered, the pure white of the mask that adorned his face was unmistakable. It shimmered with the flickering of the many candles, their bright yellow, dancing over the surface. He wore fine dress clothes of Paris upper class, well the style wasn't entirely new. It seemed to be almost a year old, the styles were changing fast, especially with a new century just awaiting, to turn. The man was lean, not at all skinny but, truly lithe and a bit muscular. His hands caressed the keys of the organ, before grabbing a quill to scribble a bit more. He had hair that was dark and rich, swept back, over all he was of course in good condition.

Looking down into the murky water the girl saw her own reflection. Rather her matted hair, the dirt, grime, soot, manure whatever else was out on the street she'd been covered in it. She was in no way lady like, a ruffian just like the rest, a small sigh escaped her when her host stood abruptly. Causing the bench he had sat upon to crash back, the girl lifted her gaze swiftly, and stumbled back, falling on her rump, her back and the back of her head connecting with the stone wall. By now he had turned to her and she whispered softly

"It's you…the Phantom of the opera…", the sight of him was astounding. They had said he was ugly, hideous, yet the left side of his face was beautiful as sin. His eyes smoldered, and his nose flared, it seemed her host wasn't too pleased with her intruding. Trying as she may she went to stand, but the feel of her wound made her wince and remain where she was. _Out of one death trap and into another_.

Erik had been engrossed in his writings, composing a new song to keep his mind from the beauty of Christine. Her image haunted him, like a plague there was no cure, only death could do that. How often had he thought of it? _Death, ha! What for? To ease this pain….you're too much of a coward_. His mind chided him, he had set down his quill to take a small moment of time to clear his head. Instead of sitting in pure silence he heard the soft feminine sigh, and had whirled around to see his guest staring pointedly at him.

His first feeling was anger, how long had the little wench been watching him? Staring at him? Wondering what was wrong with him? But the faint whisper, it wasn't an accusation, or a question, simply a fact that she stated. _It's you…the Phantom of the opera_. It made his stomach turn, her voice was so sweet, so lightly spoken it was barely even a whisper.

His mood changed, instead of anger he felt compassion, pity, she said those words like he was a God. Now she sat, wounded, and hardly able to get herself to her feet. _She must think me an animal. And she's right you know….You ARE_. Bending down he righted the bench and made his way to her, with fluid grace of an agile cat. Kneeling only a foot away he looked at her, his eyes speaking, pleading. _Don't be afraid of me…_

_Don't be afraid of me_. That's all he was asking of her, deep down she wanted to scream, to cry, anything but she couldn't there was nothing left. Instead she offered a slow smile, and looked down at her hands, wishing she was well, presentable. It astonished her that she should wish to be, well clean. _That's because no one ever knew you were a girl, 'til now_. Which was true, it was either sell your body, or be raped and lose your mind.

"Forgive me M'isieur, I did not mean to interrupt you," she said, worrying her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth. Tasting the nasty muck, stopping was the best she could do from turning from him and spitting it out.

"Think nothing of it. I was….not at all busy, simply passing some idle time." Erik replied promptly, and reassuringly, slowly moving closer to her. Her smile had warmed him, the war within her eyes to flee from him had been apparent. They were truly the mirrors to her soul and she didn't seem to notice this at all. Extending his hand, he waited patiently for the girl to accept it or not.

Somehow her hand slowly slipped within the Phantom's she knew it was him. Within her soul, heart, mind, and body she knew it had to be him. Expecting to be chilled or burned, awaiting a death so hideous that no one could fathom. She was surprised at how warm his flesh was. So gentle, and kind, as he helped her to her feet. Now she could look into those mesmerizing eyes, they were so sad, it was though he was helping her just because she needed help. It didn't seem that he wanted to, or even that he cared, almost mechanical. Her smile faltered and his frown deepened.

"Wh…wha…ahem...what is your name M'isieur?" she stammered, and he looked rather surprised. His eyes gifted her with that, plain as day, no matter how dark it was within this strange place. Erik mused, should he tell her? _Sure why not_? _You're going to get rid of her anyway, that was the intent_.

"Erik, and you would be Mamsel?" Was his curt reply, seeming to be uninterested, leading her along the steps slowly. She looked to where he was leading, and a tub sat upon lion clawed feet awaited her. A sigh escaped her lips, to be clean again, oh what a treat. Looking up to him since he towered over her, making her feel small, and delicate as no brute had ever done before, she graced him with another smile.

"Esperanza, M'isieur. Are you the Phantom? The Phantom of the Opera?" Soft and timid was her voice, and just the same was her shy question. _Esperanza_? _Beautiful name, just like Christine right? No, not even like Christine, much richer, and rolls of the tongue_. His eyes locked with her own, and he didn't know what to say, but his body decided to answer for him. His head nodded in confirmation on its own accord, now he awaited for this little filly to flee him.

Instead Esperanza smiled, " I knew it!" came her exclamation of triumph of being correct. Her smile widened at the sight of the tub and looking back to him " Is that for me?". Once again his body acted for him, instead of his lips, not even Christine had dumb founded him into silence. With a squeal of delight she began to lead him to the tub, 'twould be an interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

Esperanza had soaked happily within the warm bath, her fingers caressing the marble sides of the tub. Smelling the soaps that were there, of such feminine scent, she had near squealed in delight. The Opera Ghost had been more than hospitable. It surprised her really, that she wasn't at all afraid of him. Well not entirely, she was still a bit skittish. To meet the Phantom, the Ghost, and to tell about! She couldn't do that, they'd come to hurt him, or they'd think her mad. _Erik_, that was his name, he was still human. Chiding herself while she had bathed, the grime washed away, she emerged slowly looking and making sure that her host was where he claimed he'd be.

Peeking her head, the water sloshing Erik sat at the far end of his little, dismal home, in the center of his swan bed. Nodding in approval she stepped from the tub, and grabbed at a large cloth that curled around her body, molding to her, as the water seeped through.

Turning her head she spied a mirror, walking to it, she stared at the woman before her. A hand moved self consciously to the scar that adorned the left side of her face. She'd received this scar when she was a child, and from the most unlikely person. The man whom should've protected her, and cherished her, instead he'd made it so, that no man would look upon her without passing THIS wound.

Pursing her lips, and tightening her fingers about the cloth she damned her father in every way she knew how, and as silently as she possibly could. Moving away from the mirror, she couldn't bare to see the woman there anymore, she preferred being the boy in the streets, Dirty, little Toby as she'd been called.

Walking to the end of the bathing room, and pulling back the curtain slowly she mused. _I'm clean but, all I have are those disgusting clothes. I do hope he has something, perhaps, some less tattered clothes_. Another sigh, she stepped out and walked toward the Ghost, and his beautifully decorated bedchamber.

Erik sat within the center of his bed, his back turned to the outside of the chamber, his legs crossed before him. Had he gone mad to take the girl in? When she had smiled, and asked if the bath was hers she seemed to forget that he was the famous Opera Ghost! Instead she had pulled him along with her, until they came to the bath and she seemed to realize that he was just as male as any man. She had blushed, and Erik, clearing his throat at the thought, might have turned a bright crimson.In fact he was sure of it, with that heat in his ears! So He had backed out, and pulled the curtains closed to obscure the view, but that wasn't enough for his little guest. Instead she had nearly argued with him, with HIM, the PHANTOM, to go sit his rear end in his bed, to NOT move and await her to finish.

Chuckling under his breath at the memory, and deep within his thoughts. Once again the little female had snuck past the defenses that were his, and currently stood beside the bed watching the emotions over his face.

Only the chuckles lasted until he finally opened his eyes, seeing the white of a sheet from the corner of his eye he turned his head abruptly. Finding womanly curves, his mouth agape, taking time to look up the form to the WOMAN, not child, not girl.

Erik jumped up, and being as tall, and lithe a man as he was, he jumped a bit too high, near clonking his head on a lowered beam. Rubbing his head, and the visible side of his face contorted with embarrassment and anger at the object, he stepped out of the bed. Still, Erik took in the sight of Esperanza. Completely, and fully she stood before him only the sheet keeping her covered and he thanked God for that. For who knew what else of a Devil he might have become? and at current, and unknowingly she was tempting that Devil, that Demon within him.

She was small, and he was a good head or two higher than she. Her skin was slightly tanned from her living conditions on the streets. Her once matted hair tumbled freely down her back, water dripping from the curling tips to the ground. It was a rich, black with a blue sheen to it. She had full crimson lips, and a pert little nose, that narrowed up into arching brows. Her cheek bones were slightly high, but well proportioned, thick, long lashes framed those golden eyes. Even with the scar that spanned her left cheek, and over her left eye and brow she was indeed breath taking. It was the ugly duckling, that had transformed into a swan before his eyes. So beautiful…._Like Christine. No, Christine was just a child, this is a woman_.

"Esperanza, I…I did not see you there. How was your bath?", he questioned sincerely. It had never occurred to him to be more hospitable until now. Now that she had taken his breath away, and yet he indeed wished to know the story behind this woman. Instead Esperanza smiled up at him, and blushed, pulling the cloth tighter, only in aiding to show Erik her womanly curves.

"Oh M'isiuer I did not mean to startle you again. It was lovely thank you, I could not have asked for more but..", even before she could continue her stomach let out a growl that was so fierce one would believe it were an animal. Her face flushing furiously, she looked down, finding her voice once more. " But, I have needs for some clothing, unless I am to wear what I was brought here with?"

Erik clucked his tongue, and chuckled, even his laugh was mysterious, sensual, and hypnotic. Esperanza was finding that she wished to hear him speak more often, or rather hear him sing even more. Turning his back to her, Erik began to rummage around, he had taken some of the costumes when the Opera had burned. Taking with him the female costumes to dress the mannequin that he had of Christine Daae. Now this woman was in need, and he looked, taking up a dress that was of light cream, almost a pearl color. He returned to her side, and offered it up, and Esperanza was in shock.

"M'isiuer I cannot wear that! It is so beautiful, so fine, truly do you have something else?" In all her life Esperanza had only watched beautiful ladies walking along side their male partners wearing such dresses. This one was what, with a long skirt, thick, and a bit frilly. Of the finest gossamer gauze that any seamstress would ever encounter. Erik only insisted.

"Put it on Esperanza, and my name is _**Erik**_", he reminded her, almost as though he wanted her to call him that. He didn't want to be known as M'isiuer, as the Ghost, as the Phantom, or as a music teacher. He wanted to be Erik, only Erik and nothing more, nothing less.

Pressing the dress against her, it would look stunning! She took it with a shaky arm, curling it, before turning about to return to the privacy of the tub and the thick curtain. Erik worried his bottom lip, watching her go. Esperanza had no idea as to how sensual she herself was. Erik found himself, that he had dedicated his life to music, and now, the swaying of womanly hips before him, not girlish charm seemed most important. _Christine…Why think of her? She was my Angel of Music, my little Angel. But she left you, You fool! For that Viscomte, that insolent boy! Esperanza? She's not a feared of me…..Not yet_.

Esperanza twirled about before the mirror in the gown. Having combed her long hair, it tumbled in ringlets that formed on their own accord. That thick mane, shimmered with the clean sheen instead of the dead straw it had been when she came. Her hand brushed her side where it was still tender, but amazingly it felt wonderful after her soak, and bath. The gown clung to her every curve, the top working almost as a bustier to press her breasts closer and fuller as though they'd over flow over the lace. The corset lacing in the back was easy to tighten on her own, and it held her dainty waist smaller still. Her hips flared from beneath the fabric, well womanly hips, and her petite stature, making the gown train upon the floor and pool around her tiny feet. She felt like a princess, a Goddess, and Queen! _But, I cant stay here long. Why not? I have nothing to offer this kind man in repayment. Yes you do. What? A Body.._Her mind whispered and she shook her head before stepping out to find Erik awaiting expectantly.

Erik had taken the time to fix her a fine meal, sneaking up to the darkness of the night outside. Purchasing for her food that otherwise he'd never fetch for himself, food that would be easy on her stomach, and fill her enough to be content. He had returned shortly before she exited and his heart stopped at the sight of her. The woman seemed to gleam, and the dress seemed to be alive even upon her person. Christine had never made his heart stutter, only weep. Christine had never given him hope, and this woman, she was offering just what her name meant. Hope.

Soon Erik found his arms filled with the beauty that had just emerged like some Aphrodite from the curtains. He bent down and held her against him, not once questioning his actions, tears warm upon his neck, and trickling down his collar bone.

"Oh M'suier Erik! It's lovely, thank you, oh thank you so very much. Graci!" She cried against him, slender arms curling about his neck, and he smelled the feminine scent of roses in her flesh and in the thick waves of her hair. He was intoxicated by her, intrigued, and most of all, he was feeling, things far more than he e'er had with Christine. Ever so slowly he released her and looked down in those glittering eyes of gratitude. Taking her hand he began to lead her away from the entrance and towards the darkness of his home, then he began to sing. To weave his spell upon her.

"Night time Sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination." And on he continued, leading her, tempting her, pulling her within his realm as he had done Christine Daae. Only now Esperanza was hardly controlled, she was swiftly falling for this man with the mask, this man of darkness. Each word he sang touched her soul, each note he hit made her quiver.

Erik lead her along, passing the mirrors that were broken during his rage, mirrors of his shattered dreams. Broken representing his heart, and his soul. Slowly she stepped up to a curtain and pulled it aside, and there she saw her reflection, his new dream, and he behind her continuing to sing, and enthrall her.

"Touch me….trust me…", and she did. Pressing herself against him within his arms, his hands nervously ghosting over her stomach and her clothing, then down to take her hand within his own. Raising it to caress his face, the warmth of her delicate hand made him shiver. Soon his song was almost to an end, she surprised him then, turning in his arms and looking up at him. Her voice, husky, and gentle. It was not perfected like Christine's or any other singer, not even like La Carlotta. Instead it was tender, and true, innocent, and affectionate. One hand within his own and the other touching his cheek, their eyes locked. Esperanza sang the last bit to his song.

"We alone, can make _**THIS**_ song take flight…I'll help you make the Music of the Night."

So they had done, making this song take flight. Not once had Christine said such words nor had she ever attempted to sing them. Here was this little slip of a woman, who should fear and loath him. Instead she had found herself compelled and she had given into it, finishing his song. His beautiful music, and Erik knew not how to take this. He did what he never once allowed himself to do, save for Christine.

Esperanza had given him a gift, a glimmer of _**HOPE**_. And so... He cried…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

_Shifting our time-frame A year after Esperanza and Erik's meeting one another. Erik has taken upon himself to teach Esperanza music, HIS music. She sings like an Angel to his ears, and he finds himself wanting her with every-fiber of his being. Not yet an obsession like Christine had been. Erik quells the fears he has of her Wanting to see the outside world again. Turning his home inside out just to accommodate her, Erik soon comes to a conclusion. When Esperanza revealed the story of her scar. Which was received by her father in a drunk rage, then tossed to the streets at the tender age of nine. Erik, finds himself wanting her, wanting her to be his forever!_

Esperanza sat on the edge of the stones, waiting, and watching the darkness. Her toes dipped into the water that she had become accustomed to, which wasn't at all as dirty as one believed. It was only the algae beneath that made it look all the more sickening. She was dressed in a simple gown, it was a rich green, like a forest, her eyes the sun. It was long, on her, but it defined her womanly curves the most, it seemed Erik was always selecting dresses like this.

Her skin had become a bit lighter, a creamy pearl color compared to her once obvious bronze. During her stay she had longed to see the sun, to touch the streets but that set Erik in an uproar. He would become obviously upset when she even suggested it, he'd often mumble to himself, " _she wont come back_". It became clear that she was never to venture outside, without his supervision of course.

Sighing, Esperanza flicked the water with her toes, leaning back on her hands that supported her in her position. Where could Erik be? He'd been gone far too long. She had been sleeping peacefully and in complete bliss. When she awoke Erik would either be waiting for her, or tampering with more music. Rubbing her face Esperanza smiled.

Oh but did the man love his music, it had taken him almost a month to even get her to look at a piece of music he'd written. When she had said NO in the most ungentle manner he had shrunk back and she swiftly regretted it. In the end she looked at his music, and for him she sang. She was horrible! Completely awful, she couldn't even stand the sound of her own voice. But, to Erik she was perfection, and he loved every moment of her husky tone. When she sang, talked, laughed, and whispered little secrets to him.

But **HER** Erik, funny how she should think that. Wasn't anywhere to be found when she awoke this morning. That had been hours ago, where he was she wished she knew. Esperanza had huffed, and growled, screamed at one of his extra masks. Soon that anger turned to worry, and when worry wasn't answered she had finally sat herself down to wait, and to pray.

Clenching her fists, she yelled again, maybe he'd hear her, and if he were there and ignoring her so help him, that MAN. Phantom, or not, was going to get the tongue lashing of his life!

"That will be fifty-thousand francs Sir", the large jeweler said in a booming voice. He'd never made a sale like this and he wasn't about to pass it off. The man toyed with his curling mustache, and his large belly stretched his clothing, and made the buttons strain to not pop off. Fixing his cuffs, to seem as professional as possible, he awaited for his buyer to decide.

Erik stood there before the ruddy faced man, INSIDE a shop. He'd lost his mind, he'd truly gone and lost it this time. His cloak hung over him, hiding his features, looking down at what he'd selected. It was a beautiful ring of pure gold, almost as stunning as HER eyes, he thought.

Picking it up he held it within his artisans hands, eyeing it for detail, and there was exquisite detail. The band itself had roses, stems and leaves carved into the gold, twining their way around to the diamonds. Diamonds shimmered and gleamed from their finely cut surfaces, sparkling and making prisms along his flesh. But in the center the ruby, red as blood, and richer than any rose he'd given Christine smiled at him. Intricate were the cuts, and it had been specifically cut from the bottom side so that when one looked from above, that there was a rose within. It was beautiful he MUST have it.

Looking up at the man who was smiling knowingly, that this was a pleasant buy Erik had to have it. When he thought of taking the noose to the man, his magic lasso and strangling the life from him, he heard Esperanza's sweet voice. If she ever came to find out she'd hate him, leave him, and he couldn't handle that. Reaching to his side he removed the coin that he had brought, it was only forty-thousand. Bargaining took a bit longer than he would have liked, but he smiled when he walked out of the jewelry shop.

With the ring in his hands.

Erik turned the boat at the final corner, making his way to the little docking ramp. Stepping out, and pulling the boat up so it wouldn't drift away. He checked his pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief it was still there, it was HIS he had bought it. Flicking off his coat with a swish of his hands and placing it within the boat he turned, still smiling. However that smile faded when he looked up and saw a more than unhappy looking Esperanza making her way to him.

Upon closer inspection as she neared it was obvious unhappy was an understatement. It was amazing that she wasn't frothing at the mouth, because in her eyes blazed an anger beyond one he had ever seen. Looking to his boat he gave great consideration to stepping back in, and floating on the water so she could vent. However, it occurred to him, dress or not, she'd go and chase him.

"Where in the world have you been!?", she snapped, hands upon her hips, and tapping her tiny bare foot angrily. Erik held back a smile, she did look most adorable when angry, and flushed, but he couldn't let her know that.

More than ready to rip off his head, Esperanza on the inside was flooded with relief.

"I was... out," was all Erik said, slowly trying to make his way around her. Instead she moved in whatever direction he moved in. Blocking his way, Erik resigned himself to stand there by the boat, and watch the tiny woman get even redder in the face. When he said he had been 'out' was like setting fire to brush.

"Out? You were OUT!?", well didn't he sound like an arrogant LORD. "That's it you were OUT!? Well let me tell you something Your HIGHNESS! While you were OUT! I was worried sick! " Esperanza, was on the verge of jumping on him, bashing his head on his organ, or anything just to do some bodily harm. Clenching her fists again, her nails digging in, maybe just hitting him would do?

Instead of Erik seeing the anger that was bubbling inside her even more, he was astounded. _She had been worried…for me? I had worried her? She missed me?_ His mind asked himself and when she didn't scream anymore, or even attempt to hit him which she seemed like she was ready to do. Erik looked closer at her, and saw tears beginning to pool within her eyes. _No…not the tears._

"Esperanza, I didn't mean to worry you", he said, moving to take her hand, and she stepped back from him. Her arms came up to hold herself, and turning her back to him she sniffed trying to keep her tears away.

"Don't Erik, don't. I'm…just happy you're back", she managed. Well Erik wasn't about to listen to that, or even let her turn her back to him. Slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. That's when she did hit him, but it wasn't at all to hurt him, just to let him know that touching her, or even talking to her was NOT a good time right now. But he had to, right now he HAD to.

"Please, Mon Cherie…Esperanza, just look at me." He said, tilting her head up to him. Her eyes were shining with tears still, and her little nose was becoming red from trying to hold them in. His smile faltered but he had to continue, just for now.

_Just look at me_. He said it not in the way a person would request to be looked at. Such as out of respect, but as some one that was begging that she look at him. Sniffling once more, Esperanza lifted her gaze to his own.

She saw the relief there in his eyes, the tension from his face seemed to disappear and he was content. Caressing her face gently, nervously, he never could rid himself of the fear of hurting her, scaring her. His thumb gently stroked the scar that adorned her face, and he gritted his teeth. Now even he cursed her father, the ungrateful wretch.

"Esperanza, I-I must ask you…something." Erik stammered, removing his hand from her face, and looking down at his own hands as if they would give him an answer. He looked to his feet as if they would give him a written script. How men managed this he didn't know, he was close to fainting just trying to think of what to say. Taking her hand again, he began to lead her back to his home, looking at her, a questioning look upon her face.

He thought her so cute when her brow furrowed when she thought, he'd often catch her doing just that when he'd talked about Christine. Christine Daae, it has only been two years…Why is that I haven't thought of her until now? I think of her less and less. Why do you need someone to make you weep when you have someone that makes you smile?

Erik slowly turned to Esperanza, and took both her tiny hands within his own. He had gone over it a million times in his head, as to how he was going to do this. But, when it came down to it, she took his breath away, and addled his thoughts. So he asked her the best way he knew how. Slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee, looking up at her before he began to sing.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you…ANYWHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TO!" He sang, filling the darkness with his sweet voice, softly whispering her voice " Esperanza…" Then he produced a ring. A ring that would've made the Queen herself jealous with envy. Taking her hand slowly he placed it there and curled her fingers around it before continuing. " That's all I ask of you…Say…you love me.." He finished, looking up at her, his brow furrowing with his pleading gaze.

Esperanza didn't know what to say, or what to do. Looking down at the ring she worried her full bottom lip. Her gaze took him in, to be with him, to love him with such passion. All he had ever talked to her about was Christine Daae, and she had become jealous, soon the woman and disappeared from their conversations, and Erik only spoke to her. He had told her his dreams, his sad past which made her weep. Now, to be with him, forever, for eternity.

She looked down at him, his hand still extended, and Esperanza stepped forward and took his hand within her own. Then she placed the ring back in his hand, _No! Not again! Please dear God NO!, _and Erik thought his heart had disappeared. It would die now, forever, he would die, it shattered again into a million pieces. Death without either of the loves he had once yearned for. When he was to explode, in rage, in anger, in sorrow she began to speak.

"MY love, I will do so on one condition…." she said it seriously, matter of factually. When Erik heard this, there was still a chance, just a chance, that relied on this ONE thing. Without thinking he blurted out…

"Anything my Angel, my beauty! Anything I shall do it," and little did he know what this ANYTHING would be.

Taking in the courage she had left, she said it.

"I want to see you Erik," reaching out a hand to caress his face, and the mask. "All of you…No more hiding from me. Please, if I ever asked anything of you it's this, let me see you my love." That was it her request.

It was, however a request that Erik was not about to do.

_She would have to go…._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Part Five**

* * *

When she said those words " _Let me see you my love_", Erik's heart plummeted to the darkness that he had known for so many years. To see him, she would never be free. She would scream, run, faint, perhaps even be driven mad enough to attempt to take her own life. Just thinking this, Erik growled and jumped up to his feet.

Taking hold of her slender arm hard enough to bruise, he shoved her away from him. When she should've staggered back, instead Erik watched to his own horror when the skirt of her long gown caught on her foot. His eyes wide he lunged forward to catch her, but he would never make it. Esperanza shrieked, her head connecting with the hard side of the stones with a sickening thud.

A small whimper escaped her, and the wound that was at her temple throbbed. Erik lifted her head to see the vein beating, the blood beginning to ooze, and taint her. He had tainted himself he'd hurt her! _Oh, Esperanza forgive me, please forgive me_. He cried silently, lifting her within his arms, when she came alive and struck him just as hard.

"Get away from me! You animal, you beast! " she snapped, tears shimmering in her eyes, pushing away from him. _Please Erik, just let me go_. Pleading softly within her mind, when the tears trickled down her cheeks. Erik did just that he got away from her, shrinking back against himself by her words.

Never had he heard her raise her voice to him in complete anger, with such hate, such venom. He brought his hands up to hold himself, no one else held him. _Why should anyone hold you? It's true you are an animal, a beast! No, no I'm not! I love her…You love her so much, to see her blood upon your hands don't you? NO!_ Curling up where he sat Erik began to rock himself, it was all he could do to NOT give into his murderous intents: To kill himself.

Esperanza stood slowly, her hands grabbing the rough edges of stones. Her head hurt, well saying it hurt was an understatement. It was an excruciating pain and if this went on, she'd just go dunk her own head in the water and pray to God it'd end. Finally to her feet she rested against the stone wall, and looked over her shoulder. There she saw him her Angel, her love curled into a ball. Rocking himself, protecting himself in the only way he knew how against these such things.

Making her way to him was an entirely different story, she moved slowly. Grasping the large candle tapers along the way when the ground began to shift beneath her. Never had she known such a violent side of Erik, and it frightened her. Frightened her so much, what if one day he hurt himself? _Why are you worrying about HIM!? _Her mind screamed. _He almost killed you! Because I asked something, that he is afraid to do_. She assured herself.

Slipping to her knees before him, she began to gently uncurl Erik from himself. Her soft motherly voice was husky, and gentle, cooing to him. The tears that he shed for his own dark fate became a torrent and he shifted forward to rest against her. His head resting against the niche of her neck and hollow of her shoulder.

"There, there my love. Shhh….Don't cry everything will be alright." Her voice soft, comforting, but those words she would regret when he came to life as well. Standing he knocked her back, her arms supporting her as she looked up at Erik towering over her.

"It will be alright? Ha! You, you wish to see me! You wish to burn in Hell don't you? Just like Christine, you both are prying Pandora's! You little Demons!" Erik snarled, circling her, spittle rolling down his chin with his anger.

His eyes were not that of the Erik she knew, these were filled with hate, and murder. However when he called her a prying Pandora, a little Demon; Esperanza was at the last straw! Phantom or not, murderer or not, NO ONE called her that.

How she managed it she did, and she was on her feet, her long mane of curls tumbling about her shoulders her golden eyes wild, warning Erik. Her fists were clenched at her sides her eyes wide as she watched him, circling just the same with him. Erik on the other side was surprised to see her even stand and challenge him.

"You, M'isiuer try MY patience! How dare you, even think to call me such things! Have I ever shied from you? No! Have I ever once damned you for your own deformity, for your past? Never Erik! Never, and here you stand calling ME. Of all people a PANDORA! A little DEMON!" Her voice rose, high and shrill echoing within the cellars. Snarling Erik didn't listen to reason and continued on this argument.

"Yes you are just like her! You little lying Delilah! Just another little Viper." He growled, digging his own grave deeper. Esperanza gave him **THE LOOK**, need anyone say more? He'd said too much, and pushed too far. He might as well dig his own grave, sit himself on the edge of it and ask her to push him in.

Lifting her head up, she walked right up to Erik and proceeded to poke him in the chest, while she spoke.

"Listen to me you ignorant fool! How dare you call me such things, the only Viper here is YOU! You lie and you sneak about you have the venom to kill, to lie, and to deceive! Yet you continue to compare me to Christine Daae! Damn you Erik!, Curse you! I am not her, I am not that woman, that little witch! Stop making ME pay the price for what SHE did!" Esperanza sobbed, not really knowing when her anger had turned to sadness and frustration. "Why cant you just think of me and not her? Why?…"

_Why cant you just think of me and not her_? Erik stood still, watching the little woman whom had remained at his side sung for him, laughed with him…loved him. He watched as she began to cry, and when she said those words, he understood the pain she was feeling. He'd felt it also.

He'd spoken of Christine as though she were some Saint and Esperanza had watched, smiled, and listened, but he never could place the look that came in her eyes. Now he did it was pain, pain that he spoke of Christine, yet she had betrayed him. Spoke of Christine to the one woman who was willing to love him, all of him. Now he was denying her…

"Esperanza…I-I…I do think of you, always. Everyday…" _Each waking moment_…his mind added for him. It was true his brow furrowing when she seemed like another fit of tears and sobs were going to tear through her.

Reaching out to take her tiny hands within his own, Erik stroked them gently, lowering his head to kiss them, he'd kissed them many times. Lifting his eyes to her face, and the look of tenderness he saw there, near shattered him.

"If, it is all of me that you wish to see my dear, I must ask you. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me: This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for heaven…secretly….secretly…Could you still love me? Or would you fear me? But oh Esperanza, your fear has turned to love, you've learned to see the, to find the man behind the monster: This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly…dreams of beauty….secretly…secretly….Oh…Esperanza." He sighed, turning from her, to hold his face within his hands, and she reached out to him placing a hand upon his shoulders. Where he continued, to speak/sing.

" Could you ever see past this horrid face? This face…which earned a mother's fear and loathing. This mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing!." Turning around abruptly, he looked down at her and took her by the shoulder and turned her to the dismal place she'd lived in for a year. " Look around at your FATE! " then turning her back to him, he pointed to his face directly, " and an eternity of THIS before your life.."

The way he spoke of himself made her sad, and angry slowly she lifted a hand to his lips before he could continue. Her hands gently stroked the more than humanly side of his face tenderly, making Erik tremble as she often did. Continuing to caress him, she looked up at his face, that seemed in bliss just because she were touching him. Then she began to speak/sing her husky voice filling his ears.

" Erik, I have dreamed to see to look, and bear to think of you with me: This handsome man, who lives in Hell, and is offered Heaven freely.…freely… But Erik, YOU must learn to see, learn to find the MAN, behind the mask, who shines with beauty, and I wish would be with me, for eternity….eternity.." She whispered softly, looking up at him, his eyes had come open to watch her, and listen to her sincere words.

"Please Erik, let me see you…That's all I ask of you.." Dare he? Should he? She has already claimed to see the man behind the monster, and she wanted to just see all of him? That's it? Looking to the darkness of the stone ceiling, he whispered within his mind. _God give me courage, to show her, so I am Not alone.…_

Then he nodded to her and lowered his head, he wouldn't be able to bare looking at her face while she unmasked him.

Esperanza's heart stuttered when he nodded and bowed his head to her, slowly, gently she lifted her hands to caress his face. The other hand caressing the mask, then with just as gentle a touch as one would with a child, she slipped her nails beneath the mask. Her other hand lifting to his head, and then she began to pull the mask from his face, the wig he wore soon following after…


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Part Six**

* * *

_She began to pull the mask from his face, the wig he wore soon following after_.

Esperanza not once took her eyes from her delicate work. The mask came off, the back of her fingers brushed the flesh she had yet to see and Erik shuddered at the feel. The wig tumbled down along with the mask to their feet, when her hands became unable to hold anything now.

All Esperanza was left to do, was to take in the monstrous sight of him. So hideously disfigured how could anyone consider it to be human? Her heart stuttered again, and she felt a scream welling within her throat.

Erik stood steadfast, almost rigid with his own terror. His hands began to clench and ball into tight fists at his sides, he knew she'd run she had to. However Esperanza, could hardly contain the fear in her eyes, but kept herself quiet somehow while drinking in her love.

The mouth was greatly deformed it slanted to the right, large and swollen the upper lip faired no better. Where only skin should've been the lip raised up disgustingly, lumps adorning the flesh there. The cheek was raised, and the brow drooping. The cheek itself, the skin held ridges as though the muscle were pulled taught into that uncomfortable position. The flesh itself was bubbled, and scared as if by some bad acne, or some sort of burn. Telltale grooves marked his nose, the grooves ran the length of the cheek to his temple.

Where hair should've been it was not. That rich, thick hair atop his head was gone, and the pale skin of his scalp revealed. Light, and small wispy patches of hair stuck out at random areas while the skin itself upon the right side of his head. It was parted, and revealed the bone, like some gaping hole the flesh clung to the bone, only revealing that one sphere-like area. Esperanza lifted a hand to her throat, she might have guessed her own pallor was icy.

Looking to the un-disfigured side she remembered this was Erik, **HER** Erik. She wanted to kill herself for the thoughts that had passed through her mind. She had honestly been afraid of him, since she could remember fear had never been apart of their relationship. But at that moment when he was bared to her eyes: She had loathed him, he had disgusted her for those brief moments.

But he stood there in front of her, waiting the anger and sorrow building within him and when her touch never came, she saw that he was swiftly beginning to be emotional. He was afraid to open his eyes and see her upon the floor in a dead faint, and she knew then, that this man was hers. She said she loved him, and by God she did.

Her hands, shaky as they were, slowly stroked his face, holding, and caressing both deformed and un-disfigured sides. Erik, thought **HE** would faint, at the feel of a warm hand caressing that hideous side.

A woman's hand holding him, and he shivered when her fingers stroked over his bald, patching scalp. His eyes, opened and he looked down to the small woman before him. Making him quiver, making him feel with such an intensity he was bound to weep if she continued. Only she beat him to that, when his eyes finally met her own.

Her face crumpled contorting, as she took his hands and slipped to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes, sobs wracking her little frame. Erik, followed her to the ground to kneel upon his own knees, and when she leaned against him, he was ready for it. For she had touched him in their time, MADE him hold her, and he had finally become accustomed to holding her. So he did just that, he held her tightly as though she'd disappear before his eyes, while he spoke.

"Forgive me, my love. Forgive me and my monstrous face…" he whispered, tears in his own eyes, a lump in his throat, she was probably scared. So scared she could not run, but only fall and cry. He was wrong, so wrong when the tears stopped and she sat back on her legs tucked beneath her to look at him, holding his hands within her own.

"No Erik, there is nothing to forgive. I'm just so…happy, and so sad. How could anyone abandon such beauty? Such a handsome person, a beautiful person. Your soul is beautiful Erik, and now, it took me a moment, but so are you. In every way, you are an Angel My Angel!" She had not wanted to cry out her emotions as she had done, but she had to.

When his eyes opened again it hit her like a fist in her stomach. The tenderness in those eyes, the love, the fear that she'd not want him. It was enough to take the strength from her legs, and make her weep even more. Thank God, she was already kneeling for she would've surely collapsed.

But it was true, his soul was beautiful, so fragile, so hopeful, and loving. When his eyes had opened, she remembered all of that, and with her own mind she removed his deformity, and saw the most handsome man that would ever grace the Earth. It was enough….She wanted to be his, to be HIS wife.

"Erik…"

"Y-yes?…" He stammered afraid of what she'd say next

"I still want to marry you…"

Not in all his dreams or fantasies did Erik think after seeing his face that she would say those words. But she had, and he smiled, tears trickling down his cheeks.

When he had become such a woman, crying at all times? He didn't know but right now it didn't matter. Taking her tiny hand he slipped on the ring, and for the second time in his short life, a woman was within his arms and she kissed him.

Esperanza's lips were gentle, and coaxing, soft silk over his own, but just as inexperienced. Warming his lips, and his flesh, he stiffened not knowing what to do. When her lips parted, and her eyes locked with his own. A slow sensual smile curved her full crimson lips then she tilted her head again, and this time Erik molded his lips to her own. His stiff arms, slowly, and inexpertly held her against him.

Esperanza's arms came to curl around his neck, leaning against him, while his arms pulled her closely to him. When air became something that was a task in getting, she smiled up at him adoringly, and stroked the hand the engagement ring was on.

"Oh Erik…never leave me" She whispered, when finally the wound on her temple was taking it's toll, she rested against him..."Promise me…" she whispered her strength waning, the darkness of unconsciousness beckoning her.

"I promise Angel. I promise.." He whispered, he watched the smile curve her lips, then those golden eyes disappeared beneath lowered lids. She was gone from him, for now, the blood tainting her beautiful face, and gown.

Erik gently lifted her up, and saw his own repulsive reflection in the mirror as he walked past. _Never my Angel, you I shall never leave_….Right now healing his little Angel, and finding a priest were at the top of his list.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Part Seven**

* * *

The woman smiled and escorted the flock of ladies still gossiping about this and that to the door and out to their court yard. A few gave their final farewells, while awaiting their carriages to take each of them home. Their hostess continued to smile, and laugh, waving them all goodbye a second time. When the last carriage clattered out of sight down the street she returned inside her home.

Closing the door with a loud slam, it was all she could do to be Thankful they were gone, and not bolt the door so they would never come back. Resting her head against the polished wood, she breathed, tucking a few stray locks behind her ears. When she spied her husband easing himself into his large arm chair the paper tucked neatly beneath his arm. With a small growl of frustration she walked to stand in the door way and squawk at him.

"Oh hurry up!" cried the woman to her husband." Or else we'll be late!" With a heavy sigh he placed down his paper, and eyed his wife pointedly.

"My dear, please I've promised we'd go this evening." he coaxed hoping she'd let him read at least one article. That was not at all in her plans when she continued.

"It is almost EVENING. You promised me, and now you shall take me!" turning she looked at their butler "Ewan, please tell Manuel to draw up the horses" the older man nodded and backed out.

Another sigh, her husband seemed to be sighing over-much lately. Placing the paper on the stand beside his chair he stood.

" I'll go get my coat" was all he said before turning to the staircase.

"Oh and get my shawl!" she called out after him, giddy as a girl. Turning she opened the door and smiled watching the sun begin to set. Was this really a good idea?...It's been so long it has to be.

Opening one eye, Esperanza glared at her so well known Alarm clock. The barrel organ played it's musical tune of Masquerade for the millionth time, clashing it's symbols smiling mockingly at her and glaring was all she could do. Well it was better than just grabbing the thing, and bashing it in, she was certain Erik wouldn't appreciate that.

Yawning mightily, until her tears shimmered in her eyes and when she thought her jaw would stay locked in that position. Esperanza sat up, rubbing her eyes lightly, a hand idly feeling the stand beside her.

Of course her usual breakfast was waiting for her, how Erik managed to get up so early, with as little sleep as he got was beyond her. She would've died, or become sort of mindless zombie by now the man truly had stamina for being up in a moments notice. Of course speaking of Erik, her eyes finally getting the foggy feel from her vision.

_Where was He?_

Stretching like an agile cat Esperanza slipped from the Swan bed, and made good at eating her breakfast. Then she made her way to the tub while she thought of the next lecture she was going to give him.

A man lurked in the shadows of the small confession box the screen obscuring his features. Father Kino made his way into his portion and sat with a grunt. Taking a bit of his robe he wiped at small beads of sweat on his ruddy face. Settling himself he looked at the figure awaiting him, it was rare to get anyone here now.

"Welcome my Son, are you here to confess your sins. To place yourself before the Glory of God, his Son, and the Holy Ghost?" Kino's voice was thick with his Spanish accent.

The man nodded, speaking softly his voice enchanting and intoxicating. Kino could hardly contain himself by what the man was telling him: Murder, jealousy, redemptions. A lost soul, finding and losing his heart, learning to love again. The list went on but the man summed everything up.

Kino didn't know how to react to this type of thing. True he had, had a few ruffians come in and confess. A lot worse than this mans confessions yet, this man spoke so sincerely and honestly. Kino wondered how such a soul could be so untrue to himself. He'd reserve that for another time while he was reading the Gospels in his little cell.

He blessed the man, relieving him of all his sins, assuring him that God and his Son would see this act. Then when he went before them, they would open those golden gates and let him into the harmony of angels. The man surprised him by saying that God had already done so.

When Kino thought this confession was over, the small wooden coin box opened, and instead of hearing a tinkle of two or three coins. He heard a thud, and a shifting of many coins. Opening the box his heart nearly stopped at the size of the bag. Taking it from the box and slowly undoing the leather that held it closed. He saw currency beyond what this Church would ever see in its life time!

It wasn't over, for through his shock Father Kino heard the man speak. He wanted a favor for this 'Donation'. Leaning forward Kino listened to the man's favor..

The carriage lurched forward over the cobbles beginning it's bumpy ride. Clattering of hooves and the rolling of the wheels tinkled as the sound. Turning a corner they trotted past the throng of the marketers closing their shops.

Leaning forward to look out the window, the woman spied a lovely lady standing within the shop. She stood proudly, her face glowing with happiness in her wedding dress. The seamstresses fretted around her like mother hens. Smiling she remembered when she had gotten married. Looking to her husband who was currently sleeping with his head against the back of the seat, his mouth wide open just begging for a fly.

Pursing her lips and shaking her head she looked out the window again, watching the buildings move by. It wouldn't be long until they got there, she looked down at the bouquet of roses in her lap, gently caressing the petals.

The priest stood before the man, scratching his bald head, in wonder as to why the man had wanted his wedding so late, and most of all. With such a lack of occupancy and guests, they in truth had the entire, little church to themselves. As much as he had assured the man before him, adorned with a white mask that they could perform the wedding. They still needed witnesses aside from himself, there were no other persons here except the beggars just outside the cemetery.

"You must Father! My wife to be has been looking forward upon this for the past few months now", Erik pleaded. The Father only replied with sticking out his plump stomach, and fixing his collar, shaking his head regretfully.

"My boy we cant. You need at least two witnesses or one aside from myself! That is the law…I had thought that with such coin you would've had a decent party of people!"

Erik was slowly loosing his patience. He respected the Father, since Father Erik had been the only one to help him, teach him and name him when he was a boy. But this Father was currently wearing his nerves.

Erik opened his mouth, to continue the argument, when the most enchanting beauty came before them at the entrance of the church. Turning, both men, their mouths agape, at the sight of Esperanza.

She stood before them, her eyes glittering, and a smile that almost went from ear-to-ear upon her crimson lips. Her hair was tied back from tightly, weaving into a flowing bun that resembled a rose. The rest of her long, dark hair tumbled down her back, and over her buttocks loosely. Two fine curling strands hung just before hear tiny ears, and those ears currently supported two dangling, Diamond earrings.

Her neck, and slender shoulders were bare, the corset, bustier top of her wedding gown, making her breasts fuller. The back was of fine lace, and bone, tying into a thick ribbon that trailed down to the floor. The gown itself was sprinkled with roses, and lace lining, light sewn gems twinkled here and there beneath the fabric.

The skirt was large, and very bell shaped, the train that trained a good three feet behind her, slowly slipped over the steps as she began her walk towards them. She lifted a velvet, gloved hand, to pull down her very fine veil almost invisible, a crown of white roses served as the garland, and the veil, tumbled down her back in sheets, just missing the ground, by a few inches.

Erik's mind forgot the priest, and the light that radiated from Esperanza was immaculate. She shimmered with her happiness, and she intoxicated with her beauty, how she could be his he didn't know. But right now, he wanted to fall to his knees, and thank God for her, for everything.

Smiling he looked at the beautiful bouquet of roses, but sighed heavily…She'd never have other women giggling happily around her, waiting for her to throw it and be the lucky one. Esperanza would never be one to walk in the sun, all he had to offer her was a dismal hovel of a home. _How could she want life…with me?_

Lifting her hand to him, Esperanza began her ascent of the four steps to the alter, Jesus hung there his eyes cast to the Heavens. _Oh thank you, thank you both so much_. She whispered silently hoping God and his Son understood fully how grateful she was, and Erik took her hand leading her up safely, before the large priest who smiled sweetly.

Erik looked up to him, giving such a pleading look how could anyone refuse? He did…

"You look stunning Madame! However I cannot continue with this wedding we are lacking in witnesses", the Father stated, hoping the woman would be easier to sway. He was wrong, when he saw her eyes narrow, and her gloved hand dart out to grab the front of his robe. Even Erik, was surprised, and stepped back, while Esperanza pulled the tubby priest down to her level.

"Cannot continue…MY wedding? Because we are LACKING witnesses? Well Padre…I'll give you a better reason to NOT continue this wedding if you are well…unable." Pulling him closer she whispered in his ear, softly, seductively, warning him " That would be, you'd be….dead.."

Releasing him she watched his face. It became red, and he felt his chest as though he were having a heart attack. Oh the woman dared blasphemy! To kill a priest! She wouldn't, then looking back at those golden eyes, and that smirk curving her lips. Oh…she would!

"Oh forgive me Signora, Bella! Yes, yes we shall go on with this! " he said jovially, turning and waddling over to the alter and grasping the Bible, and stepping in front of the couple. Lifting the Bible high above his head, he began to speak in Latin, his voice echoing throughout the church.

It had started…Erik…He was to be married!

They had been on their way back from visiting her father's grave. She had wanted to light candles but unfortunately they had forgotten them. Instead they went inside, hoping the priest would be here. Instead when they began to pass the main area to the alter, she turned and gasped grabbing her partner's arm.

"Oh Raoul, Look…" whispered Christine, looking at the beautiful woman in her gown before the priest. Her hands found Raoul's, and held to him, remembering when she had gotten married to him. It had been complete bliss, it was just amazing when she said those words, having wanted to say them for so long.

Raoul, looked as he was instructed, and smiled at the sight. It was beautiful he wondered if he and Christine had looked so lovely. These two sat closely with one another, their hands upon the benches but slowly they began to sneak closer after a moment or so until his hands were touching hers. Looking down at Christine he smiled, and lifted her hands to his lips, kissing the ring and her flesh.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Could we stay and watch?"

Christine asked, looking up at Raoul hopefully, Raoul catching sight of the woman's face when she turned it to smile at her soon to be husband. It was beautiful, stunning, and his stomach clenched at the sight of her. He wasn't a lecher in anyway, but that woman, made him WANT to be one. He had hardly heard Christine, and finally shaking his head he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Little Lotte", he cooed playfully " what was that?"

Pouting prettily Christine, tip-toed and kissed his cheek.

"I said can we stay and watch?"

Her eyes were pleading, and he wished he could give it to her, but if he ever knew THAT woman. He'd wish to know her more than just saying a fond hello, and congratulations. Shaking his head he walked her away slowly, as the two stood up. Christine turned her head to watch over her shoulder as the man lifted her veil, and the woman was beautiful, and the man just as handsome. Only when his face descended upon the woman, she could've sworn she saw a mask. Not just any mask, but THE Mask…

The Phantom of the Opera. No…He's dead...everyone has said so.

Erik trembled in Esperanza's arms, No…his Wife's arms, and he smiled. Before lowering his head down to kiss her again, with a bit more intensity. Esperanza had been patient, calm, and gentle, when he learned to kiss her. Even now he still got butterflies in his stomach when he did kiss her. His wife, from now until forever. One life, one life time. She would be there to share it with him until the end of his days.

Esperanza smiled up at him sweetly, and laughed happily when he lifted her and twirled her about within his arms in glee. Her gown shimmered as he spun her, and she held to him.

"Oh Erik! Stop! You'll drop me!" She squeaked, and he stopped as she had begged, setting her down slowly. Tilting her head up to his lips, he kissed her again fully, and passionately.

The Priest had to AHEM, when Erik, found it enjoyable to kiss her like this. Parting his lips, he smiled and looked down at her. Esperanza's lips were now becoming very pouty, and bruised with his insistent kissing.

"I'd never drop you my love, never!" Then lifting her in his arms, he began to walk away from the priest. She kissed him again, and he Her, while the priest scuttled out of the church to catch up with the Count De'Chagny, and his wife to sign as witnesses. God forbid he ever have to encounter THAT woman's wrath again. God had been kind.

Erik trembled as he lay Esperanza upon his bed, his hands ghosting her slender frame. How would he manage this? He didn't know the first thing, and from all accounts Esperanza herself, was well…just as Virgin as he! Oh this would be a disaster. But, Esperanza read the fear in his eyes, and slowly she sat up and turned around, and began her instruction for him.

When both were rid of clothing, and even his mask, she still longed for him without his mask to hide his hideous face! Their bodies entwined, and the bliss, the feelings, the emotion, and the sensations that coursed through him this evening were something that No one could put words to.

Soon, the dawn was upon the Opera House, and they lay sated within one another's arms. He held her naked body against him, her warm flesh warming him, and she yawned, kissing the deformed side of his face. Curling up against him, Esperanza slipped into the blissful sleep of a newly wed, while Erik, remained awake, and wept of happiness within his soul.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Part Eight**

* * *

Father Kino caught up to the two within a few moments. His face red and slightly out of breath, he gripped his stomach. Wheezing a bit he composed himself enough to call out to Raoul.

"Count de'Chagny! Count de'Chagny please wait"

Raoul stopped turning to the red faced priest. Out of respects Raoul smiled, and walked to the man leaving Christine to watch quietly. He came to a stop in front of the priest who was waving a book at him while trying to catch his breath. When he seemed to compose himself enough Kino spoke lowly so the Madame would not hear.

"Count de'Chagny if I may have a word?" Father Kino questioned, giving Raoul as serious a look as he dared. Quirking a brow Raoul nodded to the man, and looked to Christine assuringly. The priest would grab his cuff and lead him towards a large tomb. The angel stood in her simple stone gown, her wings outstretched and her eyes down cast as though she watched them.

"What seems to be the problem Father?" Raoul asked, his voice just as low. Christine hated when men did this, just because she was well a WOMAN. Didn't mean that she had to be excluded from every single detail in business or even in the Church. Crossing her arms angrily Christine was going to make certain she heard.

"The two newly weds. The man was quite odd might I say, very polite fellow and persuasive," Kino continued, and Raoul frowned greatly even as the Father opened the book for him to sign offering the quill to the count. Raoul had heard rumors around the Opera Populaire during his short stay that it wasn't uncommon to, buy out the Father. Or Buying out his services, such as agreements, and of course fast-quick little weddings: unfortunately the good Father left that part out in the man's payment. "As for his wife, a bit…estranged I do believe her mad! She…" His voice lowered and Christine now only a few feet away strained to listen.

Scooting as close as she dared, it didn't help much since it was all mumbles in their deep tones. However, she couldn't help but to notice Raoul's brow furrowing with the Father's every word. Raoul wasn't a man that jumped to things well at least now he wasn't, nor was he one to be troubled so easily. Although Christine was about to be just as disturbed when the last words from the Father's mouth, echoed in her mind.

"A half-white mask…." When the Father should've continued Christine gasped. She had tried to contain it but, it wasn't possible. It was him she knew it. Whirling around both men were in surprise, the Father agitated with a disobedient female, as for Raoul it was running along the same lines.

"Christine…" He began but she stepped back and turned her back to him. Moving to a tiny bench only a few paces away Christine sat, and held her stomach. Her eyes were wide with terror that Raoul had not seen in years, then her voice entered his ears.

"It's him…the Phantom of the Opera…" Where Christine was near fainting from just saying the words, and while Father Kino gripped his chest as though he'd have a heart attack very soon. Raoul couldn't help it. He had forgotten the entire ordeal and NOW it was going to rise again? No! Not by a long shot.

Turning to the Father, Raoul grabbed the book, and took the quill from the trembling Father's hand. He was in his little world of shock, just as was Christine that neither attempted to stop him from recklessly writing his name. However Raoul did glance at the names…Erik….Esperanza….de'… He didn't get to the last name when it was taken from his hands.

Christine, was on the verge of ripping the sheets of paper from the book, when both Raoul and Kino took it from her. This wasn't worth losing several years of documentation.

"Father Kino, I shall inform the officers on our way home. And there is NO Phantom of the Opera!" Raoul said, grabbing Christine's wrist. Kino had little time to say anything so he nodded content with the Count's word.

Using a bit of his robe, Kino dabbed away a few droplets of sweat, while the two made their way back to the carriage. Rather, the Count was dragging his wife whom was protesting greatly. Making the sign of the Cross, and thanking God...Kino returned back into the church to count the money.

"I should never have brought you here", Raoul began, Christine protesting greatly.

"We must go back there!" She interrupted, and he stopped to look down at her. His eyes steeling themselves, trying to burn the resolve into her. But his wife just wasn't easy to sway in these things.

"We must return!" He finished, pulling her along to the carriage. She in turn pulled back from him.

"He'll kill me!" Christine cried.

Stopping Raoul took her face within his hands, looking down into her eyes. " Be still now.."

"His eyes have found me now", she continued, tears shimmering in her own eyes.

"Christine, don't start this.." Raoul said irritably

"Those eyes that burned!" Her growing fear seeped through her voice

"He's gone you know that" He filled in with his own resolve. How could IT have lived through the mob?

"And he has killed a thousand men-.."

"Why cant you forget this nightmare?" He asked, coldly.

"The Phantom of the Opera has killed…" Christine spoke/sang on.

"A dead Phantom isn't able to kill" He snapped gritting his teeth.

"and killed again.." She quivered, throwing herself into his arms looking up into his handsome face.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!" he had said those words so many times, he didn't know if it would ever sink into Christine. Phantom…ha! He was just a man.

"My God, this Devil of a man…he Has returned.."

"My God, forget this Man! He hunted to kill, in the end he received his death" Raoul began, trying to coax her into his own thinking. She faltered then but, soon continued after: There HAD to be more. The Phantom couldn't just DIE like that.

"I cant escape him.." Had everything THEY had gone through meant nothing? Raoul mused, looking down at her, slowly untangling himself from her arms. "I never will!" she cried, clinging to him.

" It's his voice you hear, even after his death!" he turned on her, releasing her from him.

" And in that Labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/is dead: inside my/from your mind." Their voices combined, during their argument.

Growling with anger, he walked away from her to point at the Opera House that just stood. The life that had radiated from it was gone, and no one dared enter.

"There is NO Phantom of the Opera!" that was final, he couldn't handle his estranged wife's weak mind. Even she believed of an Angel of Music, it had turned out to be a mad man. Raoul was swiftly thinking that wedding Little Lotte had become a mistake.

"Raoul, you've been there. To his world of unending night….To his world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…..darkness.." She sniffed, walking up to him to gently place a hand over his heart gripping his suit so he wouldn't push her away. "Raoul, you've seen him! How can you ever forget that sight? How can you ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness…darkness."

It was then that Raoul realized that he had ignored the man's deformity while trying to save his Christine. After all as much of a distortion as it were, the Phantom was still just a man. Raoul saw that when Christine had kissed him, why hurt the poor man more? He'd won the prize: Christine. A prize he was slowly regretting.

" But his voice filled your spirit with a strange, sweet sound…In that night there was music in our minds. And through music our Souls began to Soar! And since then we've lived as we've never lived before…" He finished taking her tiny hands in his own.

"Christine he's dead…there is No way he could be alive now. Even more so, if it were him how could HE find himself a bride? How could HE even dare to mingle amongst the public? To show that face?" caressing her face, Raoul kissed her softly slowly walking her to the carriage. It was then he was given inspiration from the Past and for once he was grateful for the Phantom. His wife, since then was easy to handle being so emotionally fragile, and still with girlish charm.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…" Christine smiled, following him obediently previous talk of the Phantom forgotten.

"Say the word and I will follow you.." she added.

Smiling he helped her inside the carriage, their duet escaping the open windows of the closed box. Harmony filling, and soothing, Christine snuggled against him as they trotted past the Opera House.

They both looked at the structure of the once beautiful building, He was gone: He HAD to be gone. Kissing the top of her dark curls, Raoul settled back in the seat the sound of hooves clattering. It was a familiar sound he had learned something he wasn't to bring Christine back here. Ever. Closing his eyes he continued to sing to her, to soothe her, while they trotted past the French officers. These officers All of which were intent on sleeping the night of duty or finding a buxom young woman to keep them busy.

Authority…had become no more than a joke in the area.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Part Nine**

* * *

Christine smiled in her sleep, the dream was romantic and charming.

The man lead her along a small path bordered with rose bushes, and large trees that reached to the sky. He would speak to her, jokingly caressing her face ever so often before continuing to lead her. Soon she found herself beneath a large willow that drooped down covering a goodly space with shade.

A large picnic blanket was set, a basket and a fine bottle of wine waiting. She laughed happily, and tumbled down onto the blanket with the man, his face blurred. When she took up a piece of cake and ate the delicacy she threw her arms around him as he sat next to her.

"Oh Raoul, this is so romantic! You spoil me," she said, and kissed him, when suddenly it wasn't Raoul. Those lips weren't even, nor were they familiar. Opening her eyes Christine screamed loudly, jumping back as though this person had burned her.

Instead of her beloved Raoul, the man before her wore that ivory mask that could never go un-dismissed. It's half-face looked at her mockingly, the void for an eye was empty and the mans face began to fill in through the blur. It was him, the Phantom!

He looked down at her with slightly sad, sky blue eyes, almost translucent. His jaw was set, and turned from her to stand, towering over her, foreboding. Christine screamed again, but no one was going to answer in this dream, not even her beloved Raoul would ride out to save her.

"God no! Dear God no, I have forgotten you. Why? Why are you returning to haunt me?" she cried, standing herself.

Lifting her skirts Christine took flight down the small sloping hill, towards the lake. She had to get away, she HAD to, instead he was seated within his boat just waiting for her. Always waiting, always watching. _It has taken me three years to forget, no go away you Demons he's gone he's Dead!_

His voice soon filled her ears, intoxicating, enchanting and enthralling.

"I am YOUR Angel...Come to me Angel of Music...

"No! No..." she shrieked trying to fight the compulsion to obey.

"I am YOUR Angel of Music...Come to me Angel of Music..."

Slowly she took his hand, unable to deny his command even now he controlled her. Stepping within the boat and seated safely they began to move along the lake that somehow made its way into the Opera Populaire.

"In sleep he sings, in dreams he'll come. His voice will call to me, and speak my name. How could I dream again, for I shall find. The Phantom of the Opera is here. Inside my mind..." her voice filling the structure as it slowly began to come to life. It wasn't at all as nerve wracking as when the people that had once been there began to appear.

"Sing once again with me, this strange duet. My power over You, grows weaker yet. And when you turned from me, to glance behind." So she did so, turning to glance only to find Piangi, the Late M'isiuer Reyer, and M'isiuer Buquet walking alongside Firmin, Andre, Meg, Carlotta and the rest of the 'Company'. " The Phantom of the Opera was there, inside your mind."

Soon the Opera Populaire was restored within her dream, shimmering and glittering with it's candles. The Chandelier sparkled with renewed gusto from it's perch over-looking the entire Opera stage and seatings. The bodies following them, where the boat had disappeared to she didn't know but she found herself walking along side him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an unfamiliar face, in fact she felt two golden eyes watching her. Like some wild cat it was watching her, the Company and the Phantom, for the first time since that horrid night. She felt fear, and she clung to him, clinging to the creature that had so repulsed her: singing still.

"I have seen your face, and drew back in fear. I am NOT the mask you wear" she snapped viciously and he only smiled coolly.

"I don't need you, Here.." THAT bothered her. He didnt NEED her anymore? Suddenly small sparks of jealiousy pricked at her, through her building fear.

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera was here/there inside your/my mind"

Raoul slowly slipped from the mist to walk alongside the gauntly looking persons from her past. Ghosts of people that were long since gone, had perished or she had completely forgotten about. Raoul had become distant from her in someway since their marriage, and it pained her greatly. Hearing the words to continue this duet that she knew so well, Christine failed to realize the Phantom disappearing to walk alongside the others, and the change in the voice: It was husky, and feminine.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew. That man of Mystery"

"Were, both in you.." Her voice quivered, feeling the terror begin to curl around her neck like an icy hand.

"And in this Labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera was there/here..." Only then did her voice fail her, and she saw those golden eyes shimmering like Hell-Fire before her.

A woman stepped forward, a scar marring her delicate face on the left side. She smirked evilly at Christine, almost knowingly, when Christine noticed a rope curling about the woman's body.

It curled as though it were alive, like some large snake, hooping her hips, crossing her stomach. Looping again, then crossing over her breasts, to curl and hang loosely around her neck resting on her shoulders. The woman's eyes glittered, with a malice that could never be explained.

Stepping back, Christine was far too late when the woman lashed out and wrapped the noose around her neck and began to pull. Dropping to her knees, Christine tried to plead, but the woman only answered her, by finishing the song.

"BUT Now...He's MINE!" she spat out hardly singing it. She growled it out like some triumph, and before oblivion took Christine, she saw the woman turn, and curl her arms around the Phantom's neck and there they kissed.

Christine sat straight up in her bed, screaming for her husband. Beads of sweat trickling down her brow. Raoul tumbled off the bed with the commotion, striking his head which would end up a great lump later on. Taking his Little Lotte within his arms, he began to reassure her it was only a dream.

_I should never have taken her back there. Just the sight of the Opera House makes her have nightmares. At least that disgusting, thing is dead. Rightfully he deserved his death I only hope Daroga was right when he said that the Phantom was dead. The Persian would never lie, THAT beast MUST be dead._ He concluded but little did he know how wrong he was.

Erik slept soundly within his bed, sated from the evening. A smile curved his lips, hugging the down of pillows against him, whispering softly" Esperanza...say...you'll...love...me.." then he'd drift off to his dreams of his lovely wife.

Smiling Esperanza slowly stroked his cheek she loved to watch her husband of just two days in his sleep. The stroking made his own smile broaden. Continuing to stroke his cheek for just a few more moments, Esperanza looked down at her husband, whom she was becoming very accustomed to.

Oh but the man was hard to wear down, especially when he lost his fears of hurting her, of scaring her or of doing something wrong. Then he would love her like a man that was starved of food and water, only he starved and drank greedily of her flesh.

Standing slowly, Esperanza pulled one of the silken sheets around her tiny frame and walked out onto the small walk-way trying not to wake him. Taking the steps down she past the small chambers that held this and that, a few mirrors until she came to her destination.

Before her stood the mannequin of Christine Daae, and with THAT very...rude awakening of a dream she just had to come look at the woman. Esperanza found that she despised the woman even more, however for Esperanza the dream had ended nicely.

The Bitch had paid, and by HER hands, she felt somewhat of a satisfaction to take some justice for HER Erik. Only now staring at the fake replica did she know how unsatisfactory it was, this woman would haunt HER Erik's mind ever so often. No one could ever erase this First love that had cost him so dearly.

Walking up to 'Christine' she looked the mannequin dead in the unblinking eyes that smiled childishly. Esperanza snarled with slight disgust, the madness that drove Erik so long ago seemed to seep into her bones.

"That's right...Countess de'Chagny...the Phantom of the Opera is MINE. Now, he will only sing for ME. My Angel of Music! Dare you try to take him from me, there shall be war between us. If my words are not taken to heart, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" she said with venom.

So icy and unfeeling was her voice Esperanza wondered when such a change had come over her. Hearing a grunt she looked to her husband who was currently rousing himself from his slumber. She knew then when she had become such a murderess...Love can drive to kill. Looking back at the Mannequin she finished.

" I WILL...kill You..."

"Esperanza? My love? Where are you?" called Erik, jumping out of bed with a bit of fright in his voice. Had she left him? Walking to the small landing he breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out and smiled to him. He smiled in return and walked to her, taking her within his arms.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling Esperanza kissed him softly, and turned her head to the mannequin.

"Nothing my dear, I just felt like getting rid of...THE trash..."

Erik chuckled then chastised her for being 'BAD' which made them both smile. Ending the little lecture with a kiss that would eventually lead them back to THEIR chamber.

Within her own home, Christine was busying herself with placing some flowers within a large vase.

Her actions stopped in mid-motion of placing a blood red rose along side her little arrangement. When that soft, sensual husky, and deadly voice whispered to her. Raising a hand to hold her neck, awaiting the tightening of the noose, Christine heard the echo slowly fading away. Imprinting itself within her mind.

" I WILL...kill You.."

And the vase fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces just like how Erik's own heart had shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Part Ten**

* * *

_Shifting our-time frame once more: 10 months: Christine Countess de'Chagny remains plagued by dreams of the Phantom. Not only are they dreams of terror, but dreams of passion all lingering from that final kiss when she left him. Of things which might have or could have been. Then shifting to the woman ever watching and waiting to take her chance at Christine. _

_Raoul has become greatly disturbed by his wife's nightly dreams. A doctor had been called in and simply proclaimed: An over active imagination, the past was catching up with her. That was the best diagnosis given up to date. _

_Beneath the Opera Populaire. Esperanza and Erik live in their little world of darkness, passion, and music. However even a paradise in darkness has to end, the light of life eventually comes calling_

A knock on the door roused Raoul from reading the paper. Standing and fixing his coat, he beat his servants to the door. He smiled politely but inside he wanted to just slam the door shut and bolt it closed.

There before him stood Madame Helena Countess de' Reims. Her husband, Count Franco de' Reims had died only a pair of months ago. She ultimately inherited all that her husband owned which had been a goodly amount.

She had never bore the Count children, causing some gossip here and there by the women that she was barren. It made things all the worse when she moved into a large town house, not too far from the main street in Paris. However the Ladies found themselves flocking behind her, almost like a little cliché, she was the Alfa-female, and the rest her hounds. Unfortunately for Raoul: Christine just happened to be one of those hounds.

Helena, wasn't the smartest woman, very manipulating. She was also exceedingly beautiful, and young. Where as her husband had been well into his sixties, it was for the money but it was kept quiet of course. She was tall, and slender with high cheeks, an overly pointy nose but that didn't seem to deter from the features only added to them. Her lips were dainty, almost wispy and inviting. Although she had a large flat brow and her lashes were so golden they were almost translucent. Those kind dark blue eyes would assess her victims before approaching. A crown of golden hair shimmered atop her head the curls sun-kissed illuminating like some halo.

Then she spoke, an un-Godly screech that would make a banshee weep, or make a dog curl its tail and cower in the corner. Gritting his teeth through his smile Raoul took her extended hand.

"Count de'Chagny!" she screeched

"Madame Helena, such a pleasant surprise " He said, leaning down to kiss the back of her knuckles through her gloved hand. She wore a large hat, her long hair tied up as high as anyone dared. That long Basque she wore wasn't helping either it was far too glittery for anyone's taste.

"Oh yes, yes of course! I've come to see Christine I heard she has not been well lately" she began and let herself in with a small curtsey. Raoul was to protest but that would be rude, all he needed was another sniveling woman faker, and the entire female gender of the Paris Upper-Class complaining to their husbands. Who of course happened to do business with him and much more.

"Um, yes she hasn't been well. Right this way Madame"

"Oh I DO wish you'd call me Helena…" she purred boldly stroking his broad chest. If a woman ever repulsed him and it was her. Taking her hand he lead her up the stairs to Christine's room. Pouting Helena only gave him a glare that if he were a lesser man: would've terrified him. Then that look was gone and she smiled prettily as she entered the room, greeting Christine as though she truly enjoyed her.

An hour later Helena would finally rid Raoul's home of her presence. But not only was her carriage waiting, but inside it held Madams: Caroline, Isabella, and Theresa. All three of which were more of her 'Dogs'.

"So how is Madame de' Chagny?" Isabella asked sincerely, when Caroline spoke.

"Yes yes. How is the little Opera Star?" It made all of them laugh as Helena seated herself. Once she was settled and the carriage on the way she began to speak.

"Well, she is crazy as ever.." That would be her introduction, before telling them of the dreams of the Opera Ghost. And much else that Christine had told her of, including the woman. Yes the Little Opera Star was as always. Easy to manipulate, and of course always a good laugh.

Esperanza sighed, watching HER husband move along the misty lake in his boat, coming down through one of the canals. Hands upon her hips, Erik was proving to be an insatiable man and just the same he was proving to be even more virile!

Had it only been ten months of blissful marriage? Blissful as it was it had become clear, that living down beneath the Opera Populaire was NOT going to be an option. Slowly the boat turned and Erik appeared with more dainty foods, and some fine gowns for her to wear.

Smiling Esperanza walked down to greet him.

"Stay there," Came Erik's short and curt command, as he jumped from the boat pulling it along the little stone ramp. Esperanza stopped and just gave him an exasperated look he was starting to get most irritating. First she wasn't allowed to this or that: NOW she couldn't even come out to greet him. Crossing her arms before her chest and tapping a tiny foot with renewed irritation she glared at him.

Oblivious to his wife's glare he had gotten used to it after the first week when he'd been given the news. He had not known how to handle it he had been filled with pride, with joy. Then a thought…This pathetic THING he called home, was not a place for a family. Taking up the small paper wrapped goods, he walked to her leaning down, gently he kissed her pouting lips. He smiled when she tried to stay mad at him but instead she smiled back, and hooked her arm within his own.

"So what have you kept yourself to doing? I hope nothing that I disapprove of." He said looking down at her. Esperanza was a horrible liar when it came to lying to him as was he to her. So she just glared at him again before speaking.

"I sat, sewed, and stared away waiting for your return. Well…I read the first chapter of the book you gave me!" She exclaimed excitedly he had taught her to read properly when she had shyly and embarrassingly approached him on the subject.

To Erik's satisfaction she learned swiftly she was eager to learn, to know, and just the same she sang like an Angel. How far they had come from the crumbled boy he had thought her to be. To a woman not afraid of his temper or his face, and now HIS wife. Chuckling he set the paper wraps down.

"Then you've been behaving. Just what I need an obedient wife! OW! ", he exclaimed when the back of his head was met with an open palm. She was becoming an expert at that he'd have brain damage by the end of the first year which wasnt too far away and he smiled at her brightly. Oh she was easy to pick at and she was extremely lovely when angry, although sometimes it hurt on his end of it.

Walking around him Esperanza seated herself but not before she removed his wig and mask. Erik sighed, Esperanza always preferred to SEE him she hated the wig and mask more than he did. Smiling again at the expectant look on her face he began to unwrap the food he'd purchased.

"Here, some things you've probably never had, and will be easy on your stomach," and mine he thought. Esperanza squealed with delight when he removed some fresh fruits, a tiny bit of pastries, meats, and well she didn't like the sight of the vegetables at all. As for the grapes she happily took them from him, and nibbled on a few.

Standing, Erik put the rest of the food away before returning to her side where she playfully held up a small stem of grapes. Bringing them to his lips so he could bite and take the few he wanted, well didn't he feel like a Greek God!

When they had finished, and Esperanza was curled within Erik's arms both quietly watching the flames of the candles surrounding his home. She chose then to speak looking up at him her head upon his chest.

"Erik? Will we be leaving this place?" Her voice was sad but deep down Esperanza knew she was hopeful of it. Erik, watched her face her golden eyes shimmering, he knew he couldn't keep her here any of them here. Slowly he sat up, and ran a hand over his scalp and sparse hair.

"Esperanza…" he stopped and looked down at her watching her sit up as well. He took her hands within his and sighed. " You can leave, but I…" he was cut off.

"No Erik, YOU will come with me. Please we've started this together, let us end it together", she pleaded bringing his hands to caress her face. " Please…you promised never to leave me." That he had promised her, and he would keep to it.

"My love…I know it is just…" stopping again he looked away.

"Just what Erik?" she questioned, turning his face back towards her.

"I-I cant give you what YOU deserve.." He snapped out, looking away from her eyes. They always saw into his soul. A hand came to gently stroke his cheek that sweet voice of hers' filling his ears.

"Erik, you have given me so much. There is always a way to get me BETTER things, but you….You I could never live without." Kissing him softly sensually he mumbled something to her. Looking across the lake at a particular area in the stone walls: Erik knew what she was going to say.

"Money talks Erik….Let us use that knowledge to our advantage.

With a whirl he stood, and walked about, rubbing his chin then his face. His eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed as he thought. He stopped once and opened his mouth then thought against it. Again he began his pacing finally it hit him and he rushed to her side.

"My love, if you truly wish to leave this place, we must do this properly." Esperanza nodded, and sat up attentively to listen. With that Erik began to explain a plan, a plan that Esperanza began to apply to her own knowledge of being on the streets.

When they were done no one would be the wiser. Not even the authorities.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Part Eleven**

* * *

Crouching down like a tiger ready to pounce. The cloaked figure made short work of spiriting away a fine black gelded Paso-Fino. It's thick muscles glittered blue-black beneath the pale moonlight. Taking a road that would leave Paris discreetly the rider galloped full speed towards the westward end of country.

Hooves beat like a drum beneath them, horse and rider one together as they flew over the hills. The road gave beneath the weight flicking bits of earth here and there from the newly shoed hooves. Crouching down a bit lower in the saddle the rider left some wind resistance and their speed increased.

Warm spring air caressed the riders face, and filled the horses flaring nostrils. Huffing the horse drew back and collected itself, arching the muscled neck turning the bend. Tot-lot tot-lot the horses hooves rang clear echoing into the distance. Down the road guided by the ribbons of moonlight nearing the destination.

Pulling back sharply on the reins the horse reared its eyes rolling within its head. Nose flaring, snorting and snott shooting out it pawed the ground angrily. Frothing at the mouth the rider paid little heed and whirled the horse around, another cloaked figure emerging from the shadows. Holding the horse as steady as possible, the spirited animal dancing sideways ever so often.

A gloved hand exchanged a scratchy leather pouch to the other figure. While that figure in-turn exchanged a seal and a few pieces of parchment. Tip-toeing up to the rider, they spoke in hushed tones whispering. Even though there was no one around why take a chance?

Horse dancing again, with the pressure of the reins pulling on the bit, it twirled around on it's back legs. Heading back towards the large city of Paris, thundering back where it came from. The remaining cloaked figure tossed the pouch in hand, feeling its weight before turning around and walking towards the structure in the distance.

Their business had been done in front of The Great Hall, or rather The Great House. It bordered between Paris and Trappe's, in the country where none could bother the souls that lived there. It was a large building, with old Victorian style a bit of Baroque touch to it, and the Gothic theme poured from it's pillars that reached toward the sky.

Slipping through the large gate that was tangled in vines and into the abyss of night.

The woman stepped down from the horse drawn carriage and walked inside the building purse in gloved hand. A young attendant greeted her, and sent her on her way down the hall. She past many tellers, and offices men coming out to their office doors to greet her to do business. When she only smiled and shook her head, and simply said " I have business with Misiuer Oswald" they would quietly retreat.

Oswald was one of the best land holders, and most of all he held the safe to many titles. Titles that he himself would put for sale if given the right amount or of course bribing. When she entered the man stood, and smirked smugly she'd be easy to handle. Beneath her hat the woman eyed him, he thought her weak and dainty.

"Welcome Mon Cherie!" he boomed loudly, ignoring the ring on her finger as she slipped off her glove. It was getting late and the other attendants began to leave their offices and spaces. It wasn't unusual for Oswald to remain at the office since it was HIS business, and he enjoyed to feel the money seeping through his palms. He would often pet the money as though it were a living thing. Smiling she offered him her still gloved hand thank God for that, since the man was slobbering right through the fabric.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice!" she exclaimed taking a seat while he lit a cigar. Then he sat his stout frame in his chair, his face greasy, and his hair slicked to the sides, he repulsed her.

"It is fine Mon Cherie, so how may I assist you?"

"I am interested in purchasing the Opera Populaire," came her curt answer. Oswald chocked on some smoke before laughing out right, and slamming a hand on his desk. He continued to laugh, as the last of the attendants went out. So she smiled sheepishly and looked down at her hands.

"The Opera Populaire!? I haven't heard of that cursed place since the last two Mangers dumped it upon me! I thought I'd never sell the place and especially NOT to a woman!" he began to laugh again and stood, opening his door he called out to his assistant, to go home that he needed PRIVACY. The indication had the woman clawing the wood arm rests of the chair. But she smiled prettily when he returned after closing his blinds, and looked at her.

"How much are you willing to pay?" he said, putting down the cigar, and that was her queue. So she stood, leaning over the table giving him ample view and his cheeks reddened.

"Show me the papers Misiuer and I will give and show you how much," she said she had not yet finished when the man was out of his seat. Opening the safe he which he forgot to close he sat down holding the file. Looking back at her expectantly he waited, so she smiled and began to round the table towards him.

Leaning over the table she read the papers and they were the actual document, and peeped when his large paw stroked her bottom. He laughed and she giggled girlishly, then walking around him she spoke.

"I do have a proposition Sir," she said, and he chuckled business with a woman. Ha! No one would believe her, he'd take what he wished and ruin her.

"And that would be Madame?" Oswald drawled sarcastically, he'd soon regret it when the noose came around his neck. Looping it through a beam that would hold, she pulled and he gurgled.

"The proposition Misiuer is….sign these papers and you'll live." she hissed with venom into his ear, and she pushed him forward. He grabbed for his pen, and she snapped " Be careful! Remember you're doing this willingly it would be extremely unprofessional of you to not write properly." he obeyed, and scribbled his name as professionally as he could under these circumstances. " Good boy…" she whispered and tied off the noose and walked to the safe. Oswald tried to yell at her but only squealed and choked. Her hands were gloved once more, no traces she thought and smiled, finding what she was looking for.

Returning before him she slapped the papers down and commanded he sign again. He didn't want to but it was his life the Bitch would pay! Taking up his pen again he signed, she had taken the most valued title that was saved, the account was over-flowing he had invested, and stuffed what he had stolen into this account. It was to be his in a year or so. She took that to, and placed them carefully in her purse.

"Now then Misiuer one more thing," Taking up a piece of his papers, she had him write a letter. A letter that did not make much sense, that is until he signed his name and he actually thought of what it meant and said. Before he could cry out she stuffed a cloth within his mouth and had him stand on a chair.

"Well well Misiuer, I thank you for your business, I'll leave you for the others to find you." When she said that, his eyes rolled within his head with relief his belly sagged out as if he'd gained several pounds. She was going to let him live. With a smirk, Esperanza pushed the chair from beneath him, having breathed his sigh there was no air to take in :the noose caught immediately and his body shuddered as it died. Closing the safe, and making certain things were in order she walked out.

Waiting for her was Oswald's assistant who smiled, and held out his greedy hands, and Esperanza paid him handsomely. The man ran off, to meet his family and finally give them something they deserved. While she got back into the carriage, and rode off down the road.

In the morning, Misiuer Eduardo Oswald's body would be found. Reading his note Oswald's business would be given to his LOYAL assistant and the case would be closed labeled: Suicide.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Part Twelve**

* * *

"Erik?" Esperanza called softly, looking around for him as she pulled the boat down the ramp. When he did not respond she tossed what meager belongings they did own, well she owned much more than he obviously. It was however very small indeed.

Walking she found him gently stroking the wings of the swan bed. He looked around as though he would take the entire place to memory. It was then that she felt bad, she hated being a woman now. She hated having to make him leave his home.

Biting her full bottom lip, she rubbed her hands almost nervously. Taking the few steps that separated them she curled her arms around him, resting her head against his back. As always his warm hands stroked her silky flesh adoringly, gently.

"Erik…We're going to be late", she whispered not wanting to rush him but having to. He took in a deep breath, she felt him when he did so. Then he turned in her arms and looked down at her.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked smiling for her.

"Yes. Are you?" She knew the answer but what else were they to do? They'd come this far.

Smiling Erik tilted her head and kissed her softly, his hand linking within her own. When she felt fain the stopped and laughed happily, leading her towards the boat. They were almost there when she gasped and stopped him.

"Wait! The Music Box", as much as the thing annoyed her Erik always waited for it to play. Like some little boy that received his first toy he was always waiting for it to play the tune. When she turned to go fetch it he caught her around her dainty waist. " What are you doing?"

"Leave it Esperanza" Leave it? Had he gone mad?

"No Erik, you LOVE that thing…" she was cut off by a finger placed to her lips.

"No. I LOVE YOU. That thing is part of a life that isn't mine anymore. It belongs to a man who never had a dream in the world of being happy." Caressing her face with a hand he smiled down at her " I am not that man anymore. Thank you…" He whispered before kissing her once more.

"Now come on, YOU are going to make us late!"

Taking her hand once more he helped her into the boat, one last glance and he pushed off the stone ramp. Leading them into a new life, a new future, a new beginning.

Esperanza groaned as she hung over the bowl of the lavatory. If she thought the first ride had been HELL this one was ten times as bad. Feeling the ground beneath her sway up and down, slowly but continuously made her even worse. Already green in the face she placed a small hand to her lips, attempting to hold another bout of spewing in. However her body wasn't about to agree when it erupted again.  
"Ugh.." she croaked, when the door to the lavatory opened. Where she should've looked to see who it was, Esperanza was beyond caring. Nearly three days of this, she was certain if they didn't get there soon she'd die. Resting her head on the rim of the toilet, hands gently pulled back her long hair, and tucked it behind her ears.

Erik looked down at his wife, who was currently suffering far more than he had ever seen her suffer. She was pale, and by not eating and spewing everything she was just as thin. Her gowns no longer had curves to cling to, so they seemed to drape over her. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and beads of sweat trickled her brow.

Taking a small cloth he wiped her face and lips, kneeling beside her. Whispering softly, assuring her that they would be HOME soon. Home…If he ever used that word again to her, so help her she was going to drown him in the toilet.

Answering Erik with her displeasure was by looking up at him. Those golden eyes were tired but still held a promise that when they were HOME she was going to lose it. Smiling he stroked her cheek at least she was feeling better. When he was to talk again to keep her company, a knock came on the door.

Sighing Erik lifted himself from the floor and walked to the room, and opened the dark wooden door. Standing before him, was a boy holding a small missive, quivering he stammered out that he was wanted immediately for 'smokes'.

Looking back he called out to Esperanza, who just dismissed him with another bout of spewing. Praying to God he hoped they would get home soon he didn't know how much more of this his little wife could take.

Walking down the corridor, he tipped his hat to the Lords and Ladies on his way to the parlor. The Lords of course greeted him with much gusto and respect, while the Ladies would flutter their fans and lashes. Erik never have had anyone act like this around him was finding it hard to come by.

The trip to the parlor seemed to take years, and the people endless. Workers, Lords, Ladies, and servants alike. Opening the door the smell of cigar smoke slapped him in the face like a brick. Inhaling this was surely bad for ones health.

"Ah Erik!" called the man who had sent the missive. Walking towards him with outstretched arms. George was in his mid-thirties and an exceedingly smart young man for his age. He was tall, but slightly built, always wearing the newest of males fashion. A top-hat above his head which was currently removed while being indoors. The lace at his chin was a bit awkward but fine just the same. His eyes were as green as a forest, and held a halo of golden hair atop his head.

Erik having nothing to do but walk to those arms embraced the man in one of those 'MANLY' hugs. They patted one another's shoulders and backs. He was offered a beer, and a drink both of which he declined. It was bad enough that the smell only made Esperanza's condition worse.

"George, how have you been?" Erik asked pleasantly, the man leading him towards the doors. George took another big suck and a large puff of his cigar, before removing it from his mouth. A hand on Erik's shoulders, walking them both to the railing.

"I am well. I cant seem to thank you enough for what you did" George continued, patting him again, while stuffing a hand in his pant pocket.

"Think nothing of it George. You were just lucky we happened along when we did."

"Yes I know this, you and that lovely wife of yours. How is she anyway?"

"Not so well. I don't think she can hold out much longer." Erik supplied, and George smiled. Both men leaning over the railing watching the sun setting into the sea.

"Doesn't have sea legs does she?" questioned George with a chuckle  
"No, but you ought to see her ride a horse", Erik replied in turn.

"I hope she does ride a horse better than my wife." Looking at one another they laughed, and continued to talk about the future.

_Paris was in an uproar. They were planning to have another one of their finely made parties when they were given the news. An Englishman was going to be attending! However it was not just any Englishman. Plus he was bringing along with him several business men. It was a mans paradise, a chance to get ahead as for the women more gossip_

Christine, skipped up the steps to her home, a hand holding her skirts. Her long hair bounced as she went, the elder ladies shaking their heads in disapproval. The men laughing quietly, since the only ones skipping were their four year olds.

Once inside she called out for her husband, and when he didn't answer she ran up the steps. Their maid came running out, to see what was all the commotion was about. Raoul had been sleeping peacefully until well, Christine came running in.

Jumping on the bed like some small girl, she made him bounce, and he grabbed at the sheets desperately. As always he seemed to be getting the worst part of it lately. He fell, conked his head on the dresser, a dresser he was considering should be moved if this kept up. Sitting up Christine was awaiting him expectantly.

"What is it Christine?" he said holding his poor head for the millionth time. At least this time had been during the day and not during one of her nightmares.

"Here, we've been invited to the party!" she said happily.

Raoul took the invitation, and read it. It was genuine they had been invited FINALLY! Well he was always invited it was only now that it actually said Christine's name. He always took her, but to the displeasure of the women, save for a few.

"Are we going?" she said with glee. How could he tell her: No because you might ruin it, this is a BIG business opportunity.

"Yes of course. Go and get yourself something new from the shops", if they were going Christine was going to be dressed for the occasion.

"Really? Oh Raoul thank you!" hugging him tight, she did what she did best. Take the money from his purse and skip right back out to buy more things. However this time he sent along the maid, so that Christine specifically bought something pleasant.

Standing Raoul looked at his hair, he needed it trimmed they only had two weeks to prepare themselves and be presentable. That was just NOT enough time! He sprinted from the room to his office where he began to work on something pleasing for the visitors.

It wasn't just the de'Chagny's that were in such a rush. It was the entire French Nobility.

The party had started with the ease of a well greased wheel. The orchestra played beautifully, Ladies danced with their Lords. Everything was going as it should, except one thing. Their GUESTS had NOT arrived yet.

Men huddled in the corners speaking of how this couldn't be happening. They NEEDED to meet these men, and enthrall them to include them within their lists of mail. If their names were spoke by either of those men, well how could anyone NOT wish to know their trade?

Women sat at tables, and stood speaking behind their fans. Very hush, hush things of course so that only they could hear. Speaking in soft tones whispering and giggling when need be. The party had started at six o'clock and it was almost half-past the starting time. Things were getting tense.

Christine and Raoul sat at a table, Raoul discussing this and that with Baron Set de'Mallory. Christine however didn't have anyone to talk to that is until Helena decided to be kind and walk over. She of course brought her league of fifty women along with her, flocking around her like dumb chickens.

When Helena would've spoke, a man came running shouting.

"They're Here! They're Here!" Everything stopped and the two door keepers took their places awaiting the commands. Another man hurried up the steps taking the parchment paper from the messenger. Opening it he cleared his throat and began.

"My Lords and Ladies, may I present to you. The Earl of Essex and his wife the Countess of Belfour!" The room fell silent as they made their entry down the stair case, and once they reached the fifth step of course another was announced.

Two more were announced following the Earl, a Baron and a Marquis. There were more to come but, this one seemed more than just announcing. The man set himself aside, and when he spoke he spoke over-loudly. A True announcement.

" My Lords and Ladies, may I present to you. The Most Noble, The Duke de Longueville of Orleans and his wife The Duchess de Longuevill of Orleans!" Then the man bowed as the two entered.

The room quiet, so silently, as the pair walked out for all to see. Men began to whisper, women fluttered their lashes, they had heard of this man. It had been in the papers.

Erik held Esperanza's hand as though she'd disappear and leave him here with all these people. He kept himself calm, and of course Esperanza gave off her lovely performance. They got to the first step, she gave them all a sweeping and lovely bow.

The entire French Nobility returned it with much gusto and grace. Doing so in record time then looking back up to the mysterious Duke that had emerged from his stay in London, and the beauty at his side.

As for Christine and Raoul, he tensed at the sight of that mask. Christine wasn't bothered with the mask over much, it was when the woman's golden eyes met with her own. She felt the noose again, tightening, choking her.

Then Christine's world began to spin, until darkness welcomed her.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Part Thirteen**

* * *

Christine fell to the ground with the grace of a drunk on the streets. She lay there sprawled un-prettily and most un-lady like. Of course the entire ball room went up in gasps, while a few 'gentleman' tip-toed to look over the sea of heads. Attempting to catch a glimpse of some undergarments.

The women began to flock around the Countess de'Chagny and fan her. Fluttering their fans this way and that. Getting caught amongst their arms, dressing being stepped on as more joined the circle.

"Ladies! Ladies please!" called Madame de' Andrews. She was an elderly woman, her auburn hair already turning gray. Wife to Doctor Andrews she was extremely respected. "She needs some room to breathe!"

The younger of the women obeyed her plea to move, but that didn't make the circle any smaller. Since the rest of the elder women remained, fluttering their fans.

Thankfully quite a few had remained away to stand in their groups and gossip. Countess Helena, was one of those women her large group of women remaining at her side, fluttering fans.

Only Helena's attention wasn't focused on Christine it was focused on the Duchess and Countess of Belfour. She knew of the Countess but the Duchess...Helena had questions and she was going to answer them. One way or the other.

She watched as the Duchess came down, leaving her husbands side. Holding her long skirts in a dainty hand, moving with ease down the steps to stand beside Madeline Countess of Belfour. Ladies Andrea and Elizabeth, to left their husbands sides.

The quartet of women made their own little group. Speaking and fluttering behind their fans, of what. Helena also wanted to know.

Everyone watched quietly as Christine was taken to a settee and fanned by the few women that bothered themselves with the task. Raoul fanned her with his kerchief he might as well have been fanning her with a piece of lint. The man was an imbecile!

"Oh my! Poor Madame de'Chagny!" Madeline said sadly behind her fluttering fan. Although Esperanza couldn't help but notice the tone: She didn't really care. What caught her attention was de'Chagny.

"Countess de'Chagny? Christine Daae?" questioned Esperanza. Madeline looked down at the Duchess beside her and nodded her head.

Madeline was a tall woman, but slender. She was well into her mid-forties it was rumored that George had married her just for extra land-holding. But when you saw the pair, they were so in love how could anyone say such things?

Her hair was a red flame, long but not as long as most. It was cut to mid-back, shimmering with golden highlights. Her hair breathed of life. Her nose was large, her cheeks and forehead broad as well. Yet they came together quite well with her blue eyes and wispy lips. Madeline was what a person would consider handsome, not beautiful.

Continuing on after he nod, she filled Esperanza in with more information she had heard. It would be easy getting around this City, since she felt as though she knew Christine. In one way or another.

"Yes, the daughter of that hideous excuse of a violinist, and former Opera singer. Things went bad there, the Opera House has been shut down since the fire. They say she's estranged, bad dreams: Something of an Opera Ghost. I believe Lady Andrews husband was called to the residence to check her condition. All he could come up with was an over active imagination." she whispered, fluttering her fan more, when Helena began to come closer.

"Oh no, here comes Countess de'Reims. A very bad sort she isn't one to trifle with. " Esperanza looked at the woman, and eyed her just the same way Helena was eyeing her. Could she handle the woman? She more than likely could.

"Ah. Countess! How have you been Madeline?" Helena called, walking up to the four, giving them a curtsey. Of course they returned it, except for Esperanza. She wasn't about to bow down to some viper of a woman.

"Oh I have been well! We arrived here safely thanks to the Duke!" Madeline supplied, Andrea and Elizabeth watching Helena with narrowed eyes.

"So I heard!" looking to Esperanza " Your husband must be a very Gallant man. I am certain that most men would not have done what he did."

"Then.." Esperanza began " They wouldn't be much of men now would they?"

"Oh! I suppose not" Helena replied prettily, her temper building beneath her pleasant exterior.

"I do grow tired of standing! Why not come and join us Ladies? Our table has ample room", She offered hopefully. Madeline was about to accept the offer, where as Andrea and Elizabeth were dreading it. Esperanza was the one to respond.

"Thank you Countess, but I must say I prefer the table selected for us. It is less crowded, and there are other Ladies to speak of. However it was a pleasure meeting you perhaps we can talk some other time?" With that Esperanza dismissed Helena like she was no more than a fly. That angered her beyond comprehension she was THE COUNTESS of Paris! She knew everything, she ran almost everything and she was NOT about to be out done by some Duchess.

Helena watched Esperanza's back as she walked away, linking her arm through her husbands. Then it dawned on her, what ailed the Duke to wear a mask? However she should ask the same of Lady Andrea's husband the Baron, who had returned recently. Only he wore a leather patch over one of his eyes. The Marquis also had marred features from his service.

Turning Helena looked at the women that always followed her. They were like some tail that she would cut one off then another would come in her place.

"Come ladies we shall speak with the Duchess and Countess before the night is through" a few began to protest, the Duchess wouldn't like being approached by Helena. Something would sure have to be made through that 'conversation'.

Helena had JUST the plan to repay the Duchess for her. Rudeness.

When the smelling salts were brought, Madam Andrews lightly moved it beneath Christine's nose. Turning her head away from the smell with displeasure she began to awaken. Raoul sat watching expectantly, hoping that whatever had over-come his wife had surpassed. He was wrong though, she sat bolt-up right and looked around.

No longer the main stage of commotion the music had begun again. People were dancing, and laughing the food being brought out to the tables. Ladies talked in their groups on the right of the large room. The men in their fine suits stood by the larger area of tables, settees and armchairs, cigar smoke wafting from the area like a dragon lived there.

"Christine?.." Raoul asked softly. Turning her fearful wide eyes to him she grabbed his hand.

"Raoul! It's him!" she cried, getting a few glances. He sat down next to her, attempting to calm her and most of all shush her.

"Christine he's a Duke! How can a Duke be, be that Thing?" he said and he was serious. Honestly how could such a hideous creature gain such a title, and a beautiful wife?

Remembering the woman he looked at her and his body tightened with a want, a need a lust that he had never experienced. Not even with Christine, and he knew why that was. Christine had been a childhood Love, and it had driven him to save her. Now he was regretting it with the most part of his days.

When his wife didn't seem to like what he was saying he went to hold her hands. He was too late, Christine was out of the settee and running across the ball room. Shoving people from her way, her goal. That beast of a man, his back turned to her. She would rip off the mask and the wig, and make everyone see!

Raoul gave chase after her, but what was the point? She was several steps ahead of him, and the bumping bodies also got in his way.

Christine was almost to her goal when she forgot that ONE person. The Murderess, or now known as The DUCHESS. Esperanza came between Christine and Erik, grabbing the woman-girl-child by the hair and yanking her back. Christine turned on Esperanza, trying to claw at her with tooth and nail.

A trumpeter played a foul note as the music died down, the dancing stopped, all eyes were on the estranged wife of the Count. Raoul groaned inwardly, damn her! Curse her! How he wished he could be rid of her, but he had said those words: I do. That's what kept him married for now. Yanking Christine off the Duchess, she growled like a wild-cat.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Christine bit at him. Pointing a hand at Erik whom was currently very worried. Worried for his Love, worried of being caught. Then his eyes focused on the woman being held. It was...Christine.

The body of a woman, her hair was still just a long dark and lovely. Her cheeks were flushed with her anger and that anger was as always directed at him. Yet it astonished him that he didnt feel even a pinch of sadness that she was no longer his. He hardly even noticed the former boy he had fought wrecklessly for her. Trying to keep her away from him.

No Christine would've been a wrong choice for him. After all he had his Angel, his love. And right now she was ready to fight tooth and nail for him just the same.

"That man! He is the Devil's Child! It's the Phantom of the Opera! Beware! Beware!" gasps went up. A few because they believed they had been there that night. Others at the lack of courtesy, they looked to the Duke to see if he would let such a thing happen. However it wasn't the Duke that would speak but his wife.

"Devil's Child? Madame, have some courtesy! This is MY husband, how could he be the Devil's child? The only Devil in here at current is you! I believe you become over-excited and that your husband should take you home." Esperanza snapped, walking towards her although she kept her distance. " How can you call him a Phantom? He looks quite human to me! But a Phantom of all things! Of an Opera!" she said twirling around looking at everyone.

They began to laugh and chuckle, Christine took note, and her fighting died down a bit. The woman was turning things upon her well not really she was the one whom did his. The Duchess was shaming Raoul not her. _Oh Raoul... Forgive me_.

"I suppose that is somewhat true seeing as my husband and I do love the arts. But he is NO phantom!"

Growling with renewed anger, Christine shot another accusing finger at him.

"And that hideous distortion of a face! That deformity? How could anyone call IT a man!" More gasps, more fluttering of fans, and plenty more whispers began. Esperanza had lost the fun in it, she attacked viciously with her words.

"How dare you say such things of my husband. You little Jezebel! How dare you accuse a man whom served this Kingdom's defense. During the Franco-Prussian War! A veteran rightfully earned the respects due him. And a DUKE to finish with! My husband, a very handsome man Countess de'Chagny. But there is a price to pay in a war. A man's beautiful features are often the price!" whirling Esperanza pointed to the Baron and Marquis.

"Will you crucify them as well Countess? Since one lacks an eye and the other has much scars upon his face? Will that be enough to make them Phantoms? Ghosts? Will it make them Less of the MEN than they actually are?" Looking into Christine's eyes she bore that into her. How Christine had over-looked the man beneath the deformity, and left him. When Christine didn't answer Esperanza smirked.

"I thought not, I can see now Countess that YOU and I shall not have good terms." turning her back to them, she returned to Erik, who gently took her into his arms. It was discreet of course nothing to make more fodder of topics. While Raoul lead his screaming wife to the courtyard, being escorted out. So much for business...

No one dared ask questions of Erik's mask any longer. Esperanza had shown them to ask was to get a tongue lashing beyond their imagination. However there was one last person that needed to be dealt with.

Helena filled her wine glass to the brim. Carefully she began to make her way towards the Duchess a smirk upon her lips the Ladies of her group. Being smarter than she backed off and simply watched.

Esperanza's back was to Helena but she knew what was coming. Watching the woman's reflection in the silver pitcher on the table beside her, Esperanza filled her own wine glass to the brim. Madeline, Andrea, and Elizabeth both tried to hide their smiles, while their husbands quirked brows in wonder. Looking to see Helena with a full glass and the Duchess with a full glass. This night was far from over. They ignored it and took big drinks of their beverages, screeching would ensue very soon.

_Almost there_...Helena thought, and when she was about to perform her little act of tripping. Esperanza turned abruptly, and ACCIDENTALLY hit the glass that Helena held with her own. The bump forced both glasses towards Helena and the contents, as liquid and gravity mix, spilled out all over her.

Mouth agape, Helena's flock of ladies gasping, while others hid their smiles but couldn't hide their laughs. Helena looked up down at the Duchess who, placed a hand to her lips, eyes wide. But Helena knew that look she'd played it a million times. Then Esperanza spoke.

"Oh my...How clumsy of me." Erik smiled into his cup, the night was young. Two Countesses down and the rest of Paris to go.

How could a man be so lucky?


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Part Fourteen**

* * *

As predicted the squawking and screeching of a very angry Countess de' Reims filled the room. Her voice was currently challenging the decimal levels of sound. Her group of ladies flocking around her to assess the damage and see if anything could be done. Slapping their hands away, she glared at Esperanza since the Duchess seemed less than amused with her yelling.

When it became obvious that Helena could death glare the Duchess for as long as she wished. The woman was not about to budge she was simply waiting for Helena to continue her rampage. Of course finally releasing her own actions the Countess fell silent with her embarrassment. With skirts flowing her head and nose in the air, an attempt to be regal.

Helena made her way across the floor only a few of her 'tails' following closely behind. Esperanza watched the woman go and was slightly disappointed that neither were proving to be as hard to deal with as most had said. It became comical when the Countess missteped and sprawled out spread eagle on the staircase.

The room erupted in laughter from the ladies, grunts and coughs escaping the men. It was a feeble attempt to hold in their amusement only a few young suitors went to her rescue, as did her ladies. Helena flushed in the face turned round once more to glare at the smirking Esperanza from her perch atop the stairs.

Then with much gusto and amazingly not another mishap she walked out the door. Her mind fuming with thoughts of revenge.

It was the polite way to say that the Countess had left rather early...

"You've got a fiery one there my dear Duke," George announced from behind a few of the men. They had left their ladies to their gossip once everyone seemed to be safe from one another. Entering the parlor for smokes they were a bit happy to be away from the female gender. Not only to speak of business but to be free of the Duchess: Her eyes seemed to be always watching.

"That's what they call it now?" Erik said jokingly as he seated himself in a large arm chair with the Barons, Marquis, and Counts. George pulled a chair from one of the other seating areas determined to be just as comfortable. The rest remained standing looking as attentive and sharp as they dared for when the topic of business rolled around.

Chuckling the Baron Henry Cox took out a cigar and was the first light the smokes. Others followed immediately after, a few rather waited and less were like Erik and dreaded the entire ordeal. Speaking after the first puff Henry added to the jests.

"I suppose using Sir William Shakespeare's: Taming the Shrew would not be a wise idea. After all I'm certain she'd gut the poor Duke for even considering reading that piece!" He exclaimed, the entire party laughing out-right at the jest.

Erik chuckled a bit, but didn't at all like the idea of Esperanza being compared to a shrew. However he knew that such jokes would have to be tolerated. They had come too far and Esperanza was doing a marvelous job of keeping her position. Now it was for him to not fail her.

"No I suppose not. I'd very much dislike having to sleep on the settee for one of your ideas Henry". Erik added, filling a glass with the ale being offered around.

"Ah but women are indeed interesting creatures" piped the Marquis.

"Interesting? Ha! Damned complicated creatures if you ask me!" called one of the gentlemen behind the Baron. That received many nods of agreement.

When finally a man brought to their attention that they were talking about women. Women and NOT business and it had a few choking on their cigar smoke, a few saying it wasn't that bad of a topic. In the end the topic was changed to how the Earl had been saved by the Duke. George took it upon himself to tell the tale.

" My wife and I were on the country road between Gillingham and Dover. We were to come to Dover and be here nearly three weeks ago but unfortunately as you have all read we were attacked. The carriage was taken by ruffians! I held captive while they dealt with our coachman. May God rest his soul he was a fine chap.

They took what values they could that were upon my person. It was their intent to simply release us but Madeline became quite frightful and upset one of them. In his anger he tossed her inside the carriage to silence her and then set fire to it!" Gasps and scoffs were the reply, while Erik calmly took a drink of the ale in his cup.

"The horses spooked and galloped off. Screaming wife, and flaming carriage in tow. We were certainly both to be dead when the Duke's carriage came along. I would say that there were at least five highwaymen in all! The Duke and I made short work of them didn't we Erik?" George asked for confirmation.

"Yes of course. Who could withstand the wrath of an English Earl?" adding more jokes to the conversation they laughed. Until finally one asked the continuation of the tale.

"What of the Countess?" It was then when Erik and George looked at one another and broke into another fit of laughter. The men of course chuckled but didn't really have a reason to be chuckling. When George had composed himself he continued.

"That my good Sirs you need ask the Duchess! For when the Duke and I had finished with the men we turned only to find the Duchess atop one of the horses. My dear Madeline flopped over it's back like some sac of grain. They have yet to reveal how she managed to rescue my wife, but she was returned to me. That is all that mattered."

Talk continued and topic went from topic to topic. A few men preferred the Duke others, wished the contacts that the English Earl had. All in all business did get done that evening. Acquiring investors, and more publicity for their trades, the men took their final smokes before leaving. It was late and Erik had so many business engagements he didn't know if he'd be able to make them all in a weeks time.

"Oh what happened next?" cried on of the younger girls at Esperanza's side.

Esperanza and Madeline were the main attention by all the women. They had made a circle around them, a few standing the settees and chairs filled. When nothing was left the younger ladies didn't mind sitting on the floor like children listening to a bed-time story.

"Well I stole one of the horses from those robbers right beneath their noses! Well of course my husband and the Earl are a match that no sane man would attempt to challenge! I followed the carriage as far as the old animal would go." some ooo's and awes answered Esperanza then Madeline took over.

"Oh yes it was so horribly terrifying! I looked out the window through the smoke and the Duchess rode atop the horse like a man" gasps answered the Countess. Whispers going around "She rode the horse like a man?"..."Oh my.." and much more of course. Continuing Madeline loved the telling of a good tale. Especially when it was about her.

"Then the Duchess pulled the horse as closely to the carriage as she dared. How she managed it I don't know I would've died had I been left with a task as that. I wouldn't have known what to do! But the Duchess, slipped from the back of the animal onto the coachmen's bench!" the fluttering of fans continued and began another bout of flapping at the daredevil tail of the woman in front of them. Esperanza smiled sweetly to the younger women that looked at her in awe. But Madeline wasn't finished just yet.

"She proceeded to unhook the spooked horses from the carriage. Watching her she jumped upon the rump of one and bounced, I surely thought WE were going to die! When the yokes broke off and the carriage swerved, then all I saw was the smoke and trees! Oh I was to wreck!" flapping her fan Madeline placed a hand to her chest as though she could not continue.

Esperanza taking that as her queue to continue the story she stood making the women gasp in surprise.

" I turned the horse about and rode that one as fast as I could. Pulling alongside the carriage I told the Countess " Jump! Jump!" Then she did and almost fell down beneath the thundering hooves." Gasping and the fainting of one women were the result. How women fainted from a tale Esperanza didn't know but then again. Using their imaginations was asking far too much of a taxing on these regal women.

"So that is how you women saved yourselves!" called George. Squeals of fright escaped most of the women. The men had gone unnoticed and indeed they were impressed with the telling of the tale. A few were skeptical of it, women tended to exaggerate yet with this woman. It was becoming hard to be skeptical of it.

"Barely! They could've been hurt" Erik exclaimed, and opened his arms to Esperanza. Turning she lifted her skirts and made her way through the women to his side, where he took her into another embrace. Madeline found herself wanting to do the same and she went to George for his own support.

"Well now that you women have had such a thrill. I think that all of you are in need of rest. Such a frightening and daring tale." Obediently they nodded. Preparing themselves to leave, saying their pleasant goodbyes to one another and inviting Esperanza and the Countess for tea, or for this and that. How THEY were going to meet the engagements they didn't know.

The men said their own final replies.

"My Most Noble Duke and my Dear Earl, what have you planned for the morrow?" questioned the Count de'Paiget hoping they were free to speak of his fine brewers business.

"Why we have an appointment to invest with two German chaps." Supplied George.

"Oh? In what if I may ask."

"The automobile."

Closing the door quietly behind him he sighed. Having seen that Christine had been put to bed Raoul rested against the wood. Looking down at his finely polished shoes and his fine dress pants. Why would tonight be any different from any other evening?

Each and every waking moment held a place for the Phantom of the Opera. But Christine had gone too far this evening, she had accused a Duke of being that hideous creature. In fact he had thought the same but when you rationalize such a beauty as the Duchess to be his bride. It was easy to rule out that creature from the Opera House.

Sighing Raoul walked to his study where the window over-looked the majority of the City of Paris. His arms behind him and his hands gently fingering the wedding ring. He continued to think of his misfortunes when Countess Helena's carriage trotted past on the cobbled streets. Pursing his lips Raoul tucked back his silky hair and placed the ring on his desk.

Grabbing his coat he took the steps down to the door two at a time. Tonight he was tired of his wife, and so he would go lose himself in another woman's arms. Even if he despised her, she wasn't Christine and that gave him reason enough to want the Countess de' Reims.

_Just one night...Set me free._


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Part Fifteen**

* * *

"Oh! My poor feet!" Madeline exclaimed tossing herself into a chair. She eyed the surrounding area and grabbed a nearby foot rest pulling it over to elevate her feet. Leaning forward to pull back her skirts and unbuckle her fine shoes she massaged the aching bottoms with much relief.

Esperanza laughed lightly at Madeline but shared the Countess's feelings. They had been to twelve houses for tea and biscuits, three more for some knitting, God only knew how many for gossip. It would usually start out as two, then three, from house to house they'd go and acquire more flocking women to chit chat. They had also made themselves known along the main streets of the Market All in a week!. Esperanza caught more attention and most of all lots of gossip was going around about her scar and her wedding to the Duke.

Seating herself adjacent to Madeline who had finished with rubbing her feet now had a different issue to pick at. Holding the umbrella that matched her gown she frowned at it with distaste. Opening it inside, the maid that was cleaning across the hall gasped and moved her work to another room. Thankfully Madeline didn't believe in bad luck however she did believe in complaining.

"You know I thought it was bad enough we have to carry fans around. Now umbrellas! Why not just make us an entire coat rack. We have the fan, the umbrella, hats and well as far as my dress goes. It's too bloody long and I cant breathe! I thought they'd never stop talking! Did you hear what they said about you?" she asked rather loudly for being seated only a foot or so away. Esperanza sighed and rested her back against the armchair. Turning her head she eyed the Countess and smiled.

"I heard and I ignored. After all they can start what gossip they want, I however would be working very hard to start a scandal." Sighing with relief to be off her feet, she closed her eyes.

"You're just Hell bent on driving Helena mad aren't you?" Madeline accused well it really wasn't an accusation it was more of an encouragement.

Opening an eye Esperanza eyed her friend. Funny how she could finally call someone friend...She'd never imagined that this plan would work but it had and most handsomely to. Well her friend was sitting forward looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not Hell bent on it. I'd just like the prim Goddess of Banshees to see that she cant push everyone around. Even more so she needs a lesson that she'll never forget."

"I do hope you teach it to her. Well you have but I do hope you continue to it is quiet amusing!" Madeline squealed and motioned for her maid to bring some drinks, tossing the forgotten umbrella towards the little holder. Of course she missed miserably the object landing right at the entry of the doorway.

"Oh! Someone can pick it up my feet hurt!" was all she could come up with for her laziness. Esperanza couldn't blame her hopefully this next week would settle down. Looking out the window she watched the sun beams shimmering through the leaves.

"I wonder where the boys are..."

The small meeting room was filled with smoke and the sounds of men at their talk. Erik was preparing to choke on the massive gray cloud that floated around the room. Fanning some away from his face with a hand he returned his attentions to George who was currently debating viciously with the Count de'Paiget over what was best to invest in.

"I have invested in the light bulb!" cried de'Paiget, those that followed his lead nodding their agreement. The light bulb had been BIG news when it came out and it still was big news for civilization.

"What do you think of the match?" asked a young gentleman who indeed had invested in the match as well. Of course the look he got was one that would make anyone wish they hadn't talked at all. However George spoke and patted the man on the shoulder.

"The match is a smart investment my boy! Why I know several Earls who have invested in it and their coffers are as full as they've ever been!" whispers began again. If someone was getting rich off a match then they should be to! "As for the light bulb it only lasts up to soo many hours, and hardly anyone can afford to keep purchasing every time it goes out!" He continued, the Count de'Paiget standing up in his anger, face flushed.

"How dare you.."

When Erik would've stood to aide George in his defense of investments. Not that he really needed aide, Erik felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning Erik came face to face with the Count de'Chagny.

A few men grumbled their displeasure especially the scene that his wife had caused nigh only six days past. Not only that but he had NOT been invited to this discussion. Instead of being angry and exploding Erik stood and placed an arm on the young mans shoulder. leading them away from the barking of investments they did their own business quietly. Most of the men returned to the arguments at hand while others spoke in hushed tones watching the Duke and the most disrespectful Count.

The clock ticked by the minutes, and soon those turned to hours. It was time to go home, well at least for George and Erik. Slipping Raoul an invitation to his home, Erik and George made their way to the door.

Surprisingly Erik found that he 'liked' the Count. He had met a MAN today, not that foolish boy he had fought so blindly with for a woman that just wasn't worth that trouble again. That was years ago...it was time to start a new page...a new life.

They entered George's cozy town house that he rented frequently on his visits and stays to Paris. The maid politely informed them where they could find their ladies. For some odd reason they were in the study, what would a woman be doing in a MAN's study? Ascending the stairs at their leisure, the door to the room wide open. George took it upon himself to call out to his wife jokingly.

"My dear! I'm home!" Smiling he stepped into the room, when Madeline's cry came.

"George! No...the Umbrella...a...Too late now.." She said with some remorse as her husband stepped on the object. Sliding on it his foot came from beneath him. The Earl flapped his arms to keep his balance, and Erik tried to grab him but the man just would not stay still. Finally he fell to the floor and flopped like how a fisherman would drop his catch at the bottom of his boat.

Sneaking by Erik walked to his wife's side. Esperanza seemed tired and her pallor worried him, but her smile always assured him of her enjoying his presence.

Getting to his feet George stomped over to Madeline and growled.

"Why did you tell me that was there?"

"I did you just don't listen!" she growled back. He was a bit surprised his calm and quiet little wife had a mean streak in her. Scoffing and gurgling on his grunts he pointed an accusing finger at Esperanza. That of which Erik didn't like neither did he like the accusation that followed.

"It's her fault! You've been around her far too long!" George snapped, and Madeline got to her feet gasping at her husbands rudeness.

Erik of course puffed out his chest and stood his full height and walked to the Earl. Both men standing face to face, and ready to throw blows Esperanza was NOT in the mood for this. If the morning sickness which obviously didn't just happen in the morning didn't kill her. These two big headed idiots were going to.

"My wife?"

"Well who else?"

Sighing heavily, and easing herself to her feet Esperanza took in a great breath of air and yelled at both of them.

"Both of you! Shut up! It's late, you don't look down at your big feet to see what's in front of you. And you, do not disrespect Madeline within her own home! Now I am NOT feeling well and I wish to be home NOW!" breathing again Esperanza turned to Madeline. The women of course perfect friends, hugged and made the pretence of kissing one another's cheeks.

"I do hope you'll come to the Hall tomorrow" Esperanza encouraged.

"Oh my dear! Of course I will!" Madeline responded the women back to normal.

While Erik and George stood with the regular male expression on their faces. Which happened to be a dumb, blank assed looks. Glancing at one another they questioned what the Hell had just happened and more over why they had been arguing. Watching the women heading towards the door they laughed.

Also friends once again, they walked out following the loves of their lives.

Thankfully this was one life-time. They wondered if the World could truly handle an eternity of those two and live to tell about it.

"Oh Helena! I don't know what to do!" cried Christine burying her face into the woman's skirts. Helena gently stroked the top of Christine's head while in her mind she was rolling her eyes and wishing the annoying girl would leave.

Christine had come unexpectedly, just knocking on her door her eyes in tears. How could Helena not take her in and pretend to at least care? Well the girl had begun to blubber and eventually Helena was playing the mother of all mothers.

"Now now Christine. Hush tell me what's the matter", not really wanting to care. Helena smiled when Christine looked up at her.

Sniffling she patted away her tears with a kerchief, nose red from her rubbing it.

"It's Raoul. He's been going out late at night and wont return until morning! Think you that he has some sort of problem? Perhaps drinking? Is it something I've done?" Christine was getting too worked up and Helena stroked her head again to soothe her.

"There there. Would you like me to speak with the Count? I'm certain I can make him understand your discomfort." Nodding Christine stood, and embraced the woman.

"Yes! Thank you so very much. I know you'll make him understand!" cried Christine with joy. Composing herself to leave Raoul would be home as soon as Helena had finished speaking with him.

Smiling Helena lead the now happy Countess de'Chagny to the door. Waving her a fond farewell, Helena turned and closed the door laughing maniacally. When she had finished she pushed off the wood walking to her bed chamber to put on something that Raoul would like. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh yes Countess de'Chagny. I WILL make him understand full well your discomfort." Laughing again she dimmed the lamp lights and lay in the bed. Her lover wouldn't be long in coming.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Part Sixteen**

* * *

Esperanza lay in their bed, she really had no intentions of getting out of it today. Her stomach churned the nausea was unbearable why did she have to go through all of this? Her thoughts went on a rampage of how she was never doing this again when Erik emerged from the bath a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

She knew then that all this sickness would be worth it. Was it not so long ago when Erik had thought himself unworthy of love? of Happiness? To see her husband now, truly moved Esperanza more than anything ever had. His love was still shy and gentle but when he became confident and bolder my how the tables would turn.

Said husband was currently frowning mightily at her and she knew exactly why. As happy and proud as Erik was with his new good fortunes he didn't enjoy seeing her in the state she was in.

Nearly every morning he'd awaken to the sound of her groaning from the bathroom and if it wasn't during the mornings it'd come upon her most unexpected throughout the day. Yet she assured him in all aspects that she was really quite fine! It was when estranged cravings began to set in that began to perplex him in ways he couldn't imagine.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Erik noticed that Esperanza had propped herself up with some pillows and was currently holding outstretched arms to him. Grabbing hold of the towel about his hips...just incase...it wasn't as though she hadn't seen all of him before. But one could never be too careful, then again his wife wasn't the blushing and giddy type… he walked to her.

Easing himself in the bed beside her, he kissed her dainty nose and soft crimson lips. He was rewarded with a tired smile but a smile none the less, slowly scooting down he rested his head against her stomach. Gently caressing the slight swell that had begun to make itself known he curled an arm around her waist. Esperanza's fingers gently massaged Erik's scalp while he adored her in his own silent way.

The feel of her hands made him relax, and his ear listened to the steady rhythm of her heart and she slight churning noises within her stomach. Closing his eyes he smiled pulling her closely again with a firm and assuring grip. When just the sleepy feel of the morning began to catch up with him he whispered softly. To no one in particular as he fell into a world of dreams.

"Mine... "

Esperanza was content to watch over her husband during his little nap in fact she was up for one herself.

_Where the Hell was He!?_

Countess de'Reims was furious! She was beyond furious she had waited nearly the entire night and only got perhaps a handful of hours of sleep. She had waited patiently to keep her mood as pleasant as possible but the Count de'Chagny never came to call on her door.

With a growl she slipped into her dress, snapping at her maids to hurry up and arrange her skirts. Helena was going to find out just what happened to the Count, no man. Once given her charm and a good rut within her bed ever EVER missed a date with her. Slapping away the maids that barely managed to finish with their work, she grabbed her hat and umbrella.

Hardly giving her butlers a chance to get to the door she was striking one with her hand in distaste to get out of her way.

Once out, skirts in hand Helena made it clear that she was intent on going to Visit Countess de'Chagny. It was extremely questioning to see Helena WALKING the way to the town house of the de'Chagny's. Even more so she was doing so alone, her errand boy running to catch up with his Mistress so it seemed that she intended to go to market once finished with their tea.

What women were out on the walks began to fan themselves and whisper to one another. Ignoring them Helena turned up the walk to the door of a house she rarely frequented. Right now it was the door to a man whom had NOT shown himself for their nightly engagement! He had not even sent a missive to tell her of his intended absence, no...someone must've delayed him. She reason and knocked with her gloved hand, when no one answered immediately she rapped with much more vigor.

The door opened the tall length of a man stood looking down at her. Ewan swept the woman a low bow when she rudely shoved her way in without much warning.

"Madame? H-How can I help you?" he stammered, fearing the witch of a woman he had heard of so much.

"I want to speak with your Master!" she whirled. Only to receive a cowering yet regretful look.

"Um...well...Madame the...Master...he's.." Ewan began to stammer stupidly.

"Spit out Man! Where is He!?" she snapped.

"Out Madame on business!" He gasped and backed away from her.

"Your Mistress?" she questioned suspiciously.

"She also accompanied him..."

_Damn...Damn them both to Hell_! Whirling round again she left the de'Chagny household.

Sighing and making the sign of the cross Ewan closed the door happily. That was on encounter he never wished to deal with again.

"Christine, promise me." Raoul said his voice deep, almost icy. His seriousness unnerved Christine, but he HAD allowed her to come. Once she said she had been at Helena's Raoul had thought for certain he'd been found out. Yet it was just for some gossip most likely. Christine was far too composed that wasn't the way a woman would react to lechery.

"I promise Raoul. I wont do what I did last week I promise you! I know it now it cant be him." She said hopefully. Raoul only groaned when she referred to 'HIM' again, which meant Christine had her doubts. Smacking his forehead with an open palm Raoul knew bringing her was a horrible idea.

"Just, behave yourself. I beg of you this is important" was all he had to say before knocking on the door. It opened in record time a very pleasant elderly woman greeted them with rosy cheeks.

"Oh hello Count de'Chagny! Oh Countess how good it is to see you! Come in, come in. The Duke and Earl are awaiting you in the study." Izzy supplied with a happiness, that was uncommon to find truly and content servants.

When they stepped into the Great Hall it really was Great. Opening into a large floor an even larger stair-case to greet the guests at the far end of the Hall. The marble floors shimmered with the glow of the fine polish that had been placed only a few days prior. Gothic pillars arched their way along the sides, tapestries hung in royal blues and rich reds as decor. The ceiling was coated in baroque artisans workmanship. Angels fluttered around in the sky their eyes cast to the chandelier that was twice as big as any they had ever seen. Not even the richly kept chandelier of the Opera House had come close to the beauty of this one.

Leading the awe struck Countess and Count, Izzy made short work of the stair-case. The living quarters were on the second floor, the pillars of the old Gothic age began their patterns, railing of intricate bronze, gold's and rich wood lined the entire area. Over-looking the Hall's ball room it was a spectacle to see especially from up this perch. No one could go unnoticed.

"Right this way Monsieur! They are expecting you" Izzy piped, leading them down the corridor to the far end where large double doors closed off the room. Izzy Motioned towards the door to the Count; Raoul, kissed Christine's cheek and gave her a knowing look.

Assuring him with a smile that she wouldn't cause trouble Christine followed Izzy towards the sitting room. Raoul watched and prayed to God that things wouldn't go awry as they had that evening. Composing himself he opened the door, George greeting him warmly.

This was a good start.

"Here you are Madame. If you need anything just give me a call I'll be down in the kitchens!" Exclaimed the over excited maid, before taking flight back down the corridor and down the steps like an child. Shaking her head Christine looked at the door she had been deposited in front of. Lifting her head, nose in the air she opened the door and let herself in.

Esperanza turned her to see if Izzy needed help with the drinks she was to bring. Although it wasn't Izzy that stood there, but a very arrogant Countess de'Chagny.

Standing, Esperanza was not about to be challenged within her own home. It was then that Christine felt how wrong she had been to make a pretence of regality when the woman from her dreams stood real as life before her.

Closing the door slowly behind her unable to do anything but fall back against it. Christine not once took her eyes off Esperanza.

The Duchess did the same watching her with deadly almost accusing eyes as if she knew Christine from long ago and the wrongs she had done. Who would save her now?

She had promised Raoul not to do anything foolish but swiftly her fear was growing. Her heart slammed in her chest her breathing ragged.

By the looks of it the Duchess had no intentions of backing down from the woman who had insulted her husband.

Walking from behind the screen Madeline turned a maternity dress this way and that completely oblivious to Christine. She examined it a bit more while talking to Esperanza who hardly was listening in fact she didn't even care.

"You know this dress is lovely! But you really should take it to a seamstress..." It was then that Madeline noticed the Countess de'Chagny, stopping dead in her tracks. She voiced exactly what Esperanza had been thinking. "Oh my...We weren't expecting you.."

So true were those words that Esperanza wondered if she had the control so she wouldn't shame her husband. Coiling her anger and hate for the woman, she eased herself back into her seat.

This was going to be an extremely….long day.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Part Seventeen**

* * *

Erik took Raoul's hand into a firm handshake; rethinking if it had been a good idea to invite the Count. However the man didn't seem none the wiser that he was now befriending an old enemy. Taking this to mind Erik sat down in his arm chair while George helped himself to some scotch. Eyeing Raoul Erik began to see the differences in him.

He was still tall and a bit lean, yet there was muscle beneath the clothing. His silky hair still shimmered with a vibrancy of it's own to be neatly tucked behind his ears. Only he seemed older, his eyes that had twinkled with a boyish love for the world. Were now dimmed with the acceptance of a life that didn't suite him in the least. Around his mouth were slight wrinkles from his continuous frowning, the slight creases beneath his eyes were more pronounced. In all actuality Erik wondered what had caused the boy he knew so well during that year to change so drastically.

"I thank you again for having me Most Noble Duke." Raoul began, easing himself into a chair that Erik had pulled out for him. Placing his hat down on the arm rest, the Count wondered if he could even come up with a business proposition worthy of the Duke's hearing.

"Think nothing of it my boy. So, I hear that you would like to invest along with myself and Monsieur George Capell?" Erik would've said the Earl's entire name however it was a rather long one. George Devereux de Vere Capell, 7th Earl of Essex thankfully Erik only had to call him George.

Raoul nodded and stammered out a yes, fidgeting a bit turning his attention to his hat a moment fingering the brim.

Erik watched the Count and knew this was NOT the boy he'd encountered. That young man had been as hard headed as one could be, why he even had the brains to ensnare Erik with his own Game. This man before him was just another unhappy, sniveling title waiting to be bought once he was dead. Nodding to George, who of course needed to approve as well of the Count joining their investments, he seated himself with the two.

Then talk of business began.

"There you are! Do you need anything else Madame?" Izzy asked happily, after depositing the tray of afternoon tea. Looking at the three women seated at the tiny table it was obvious that they weren't on good terms. Madeline sat closely with Esperanza while the Countess de'Chagny sat on the other side well away from the Duchess. The air was thick with anger, fear, and a tension that was just waiting to be released.

When no one answered her, Izzy tried to lighten things with a joke that her mother used to tell her. It usually worked in situations like this but not this time. Sighing the maid left the three to their glaring.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, clearing her throat Madeline tried to start at a conversation.

"So...Countess de'Chagny. How nice it is to see you. I do hope you are...er...doing better?" Wanting to slap herself it was too late now the question was out.

Christine looked at the Countess of Essex nervously, hardly hearing what the woman said. When she asked again, Christine seemed to snap out of her little world of darkness. Just the sight of Esperanza had her quivering; the feel of de ja vu creeping over her. The woman's eyes were just mentally wrapping a noose around her neck Christine could feel it.

"Yes...Countess I am doing better..."

"Oh then that is wonderful to hear. Don't you agree Duchess?...Esperanza?" Madeline coaxed her friend.

"Yes...How...wonderful.." Esperanza replied. Her monotone was unexpected and Madeline wondered if being in the room with the two of them was even a sane idea.

"Ahem...So...Duchess what plans do you have of reconstructing the Opera Populaire?" Madeline asked happily. When both women looked at her one out of anger for saying something she shouldn't have and the; other seemed that the mere mention of the Opera House would mean her life. She knew just what a mistake that had been.

"You purchased the Opera Populaire?" Christine squeaked, her eyes wide and a hand curling around her throat protectively.

"Countess de'Chagny are you alright?" Madeline asked worriedly, Esperanza was in no hurry to go to her rescue or comfort.

"Yes I did purchase the Opera. Have you some problems with that?" snapped the Duchess viciously, which in turn brought the Countess to life. Sitting back out of the way Madeline was ready to run to the door.

Jumping to her feet and placing her hands on the table Christine made certain to let the Duchess knows how much of a problem it was.

"Yes there is a problem! The Opera Ghost! Have you not heard of him? He...That mad man is the reason that the Opera fell to it's knees and shattered." Sitting up in her chair Esperanza was ready to snap back while Christine continued. "He was insane! A genius but insane what if he still lurks there?"

"He does NOT exist..." replied Esperanza putting a tether on her anger. She didn't like how Christine spoke of her beloved, even more so when he had loved this woman with every fiber of his soul. It made Esperanza jealous just to remember.

"He does exist! I have seen IT, so disgustingly distorted. It couldn't even be considered a man! Oh he'll ruin you like he did us" Christine cried, slamming a hand on the table toppling over her cup of tea.

Esperanza stood then, she didn't like how the Countess was acting. Madeline peeped and slipped from her chair away from the two, this had been a horrid idea.

"How can being deformed make someone less than they are?" Esperanza snapped, leaning forward also. Nearly nose to nose they glared at one another Christine continuing on her rampage.

"Because he was a beast! An animal that I hope was murdered or died alone the way he should be. Alone! He haunts me Madame! Haunts me even so many years after."

"Are you certain it's not your own guilt that continues to haunt you?" Esperanza snarled.

"Never! I know what IT was, I know I made the right choice!"

"What choice was that Madame? Betrayal?"

"You wouldn't know! You weren't there you'd never understand!" Christine shrieked.

"At least I know that I DIDNT turn from true Beauty..." There it was and Christine felt like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Then you know it's true! It is him...the Pha.." Christine was cut off by a very REAL slap to the face. Then the 'catfight' ensued.

Oblivious to the goings on just down the Hall the men concluded their business and relaxed in the leisure of the study.

"I cant thank you both enough" Raoul began, and Erik silence him with a hand.

"Think nothing of it M'isiuer. I am certain you will hold up well on your portion of the bargains. We'll contact them first thing in the morning that they have another investor." Taking a drink of scotch, Erik had finally gotten used to the warm taste however he preferred it chilled.

"Yes yes of course. And I apologize for any insult my wayward wife may have inflicted upon your person Most Noble Duke"

"Insult? Ha! The Duchess did a fine job of defense don't you agree?" George added, looking to Erik who nodded in agreement.

"Yes my wife can be very passionate about her beliefs." setting down his glass Erik looked at Raoul. Thinking against it but he couldn't help himself.." How is your wife M'isiuer?"

"She has been doing better. She tends to have bad dreams now and again, I am certain she is enjoying your wonderful home. It is lovely..." he was cut off when Erik stood abruptly looking down at the Count.

"Christine is here?" He said Christine's name far too knowingly. Raoul to stood and wondered if something was a miss.

"Yes, your maid took her down to the solar. She had wanted to meet the Duchess and apologize as well."

Dear God they had taken Christine to the Lions Den! Esperanza hated the woman and would more than likely end up killing her, what was worse they had been left alone. And poor Madeline bless her wouldn't know what to do if something happened.

George was found standing as well when he asked what Erik and he both wanted to know.

"She's with the Duchess and my wife...Alone?"

As if on queue Madeline's scream alerted them to what was bound to happen. Taking flight to the doors, Erik prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

Helena returned to her home after going to the market for a few things that she truly didn't need. With a huff and more screeching she shoved the errand boy from her way who toppled over with her goods. Even more furious she yelled at him and threatened to cast him out.

When he had run away in tears, filled with fear. Helena felt somewhat satisfied. Opening the door to her house her maid came and lowered her head having heard her Mistress in her anger.

"Madame...M'isiuer de'Chagny is here to see you. He awaits you in the salon.." So...he'd finally come.

Tossing her hat and umbrella to the maid Helena made her way to the Salon. Stepping through the door she looked around the room. Even with the sun shimmering through the windows the dark curtains were pulled closed dimming the room. Scanning with her eyes she didn't see anyone, with a growl turned around to look out into the Hall. _Was this some kind of joke?_ Turning her attentions to the room she walked in further and the door slammed shut behind her.

Whirling around a man stood there against the door his head bowed, body shrouded with a thick cloak he slowly turned the lock. A scream welled in her throat but she was unable to produce it.

Before she could scream for help the man had lunged forward, turning her and pulling her hard against him. His hand covered her mouth with an ungentle hand.

It wasn't the Count de' Chagny...it was however a man whom had been presumed dead.

None other than Phillip de'Chagny...


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Part Eighteen**

* * *

Despite his age Erik was first to the solar door, however as fast he was; the young and vibrant Earl and Count 'bumped' him out of the way. Slipping, Erik's feet came from beneath him and he continued to slide on the well polished floor. Thankfully no one was around to see him fall so gracefully on his backside and use it as a broom. Getting to his feet in a huff he entered the solar and what he found had all three men gaping.

How two women could tear a room up in such short a time was beyond them.

The table where they had sat which was cast of intricately shaped iron being quite heavy was knocked over. Tea and fine shards of glass from once glamorous cups littered the floor. A rug was half rolled up and flopped all the way to one corner, a bookshelf was toppled over the books in piles. Every single piece of decor that had been in the room had obviously been thrown or had been knocked over, and right now the drapes were the next victims.

Christine clung to the drapes as if they'd save her from Esperanza who was currently doing a exceptional job of ripping Christine from them. Tearing and more screaming Christine came undone from the drapes rod and all going with her grasping hands. Flat on her stomach Christine rolled over and slapped Esperanza squarely in the face.

That was like tossing a ceresin lamp into a wildfire and the fight began with much renewed vigor. Clawing, tearing, screaming and biting, ensued ten fold. Then finally Madeline whom had been forgotten slapped her husband out of his state of shock. George collecting himself shook the rather pale Raoul who fore sure thought that THIS would be his undoing.

It is then that they did what no sane man should ever do, try to intervene. George timed himself and when Esperanza turned to lunge at the Countess he grabbed her carefully around the waist and held the woman. Soon he was being pelted by very hard, and accurate fists. George didn't know how much he could handle.

Raoul caught his wife by the waist as well and wasn't faring any better than the Earl.

Turning around in George's arms Esperanza proceeded to place a hand against his face, nails preparing to sink in and shoved at him. Nearly falling over he tried to keep his balance, taking that as her own opportunity Esperanza kneed him squarely in the 'family jewels'. George released her with a gasp and crumpled to the floor.

Christine elbowed Raoul in his nose which began to bleed a waterfall of blood. Madeline screamed, and grabbed Erik's arm for support as she hopped up and down on one foot trying desperately to remove her shoe. When Raoul couldn't hold on any longer Christine sprang from his arms and the two collided again.

Releasing Madeline's hold on him slowly Erik made his way around the fray waiting for the right opportunity. Raoul having learned his lesson the hard way did the same. George managed to his feet and barely grabbed his wife before she could jab the heel of her shoe into the Countess's skull, eye, or whatever body part was available.

The break wasn't long in coming, Christine slipped and Esperanza turned to steady herself. Both men lunged and grabbed the woman nearest them, and it wasn't a very good idea.

Erik's arms wrapped around Christine and held her close against him. He tried to hold the shudder of remembrance that was washing over him at bay. The feel of Christine….to feel her again in his arms.

Continuing to struggle within Erik's arms, it wasn't until Christine saw that Raoul was the one holding the Duchess very...securely against his person that she relaxed. Tipping her head back to peer at her captor… It was him! she knew it she felt it in his body, in her body...How she had missed that touch.

Raoul encircled Esperanza's slender frame within his grasp and held her gently but firmly. The slight swell of her stomach didn't go unnoticed and he ghosted his hand over it as if to assure HIMSELF she was fine. She made his body tighten with want even if she belonged to another, whatsmore he realized that the Duke held his own wife. A bit too knowingly.

Esperanza had realized the second Raoul held her and Christine's attack stopped that this was bound for trouble. It wasn't trouble of trying to beat the Countess to a pulp it was whom was holding whom. Just watching Erik hold the woman almost had Esperanza in tears...so the Bitch's hold on him was still there.

Composing herself Esperanza allowed her body the air that it desperately needed, chest rising and falling from her exertions. Looking down at her hands which were currently filled with dark, curls she released them… One thing was for certain...they weren't hers.

Erik continued to hold the Christine, the woman that had shattered his heart and his world in a tender embrace. A knowing hand gently came up and stroked his cheek, on impulse he turned his head into her hand, that's when he realized..._What the Hell was he doing?_

In his horror his arms released Christine and she fell to the floor with a sickening thud sprawling where she landed. Laying there in a heap she was wondering what happened...HE had been holding her then. Then she had repulsed him...

Raoul released Esperanza slowly, and she settled herself to sit on the floor as well just staring at the woman in front of her. Erik went to Esperanza kneeling at her side; she was far too tired to even show her anger to him: He had TOUCHED HER that…damn lying Delilah!

Tilting her head to look at him Erik saw the fire in his wife's eyes, her hair was wild from the fighting, and her lip trickled a small amount of blood. Lightly dabbing it away with his finger he brought himself closer beside her and began to assess if she had hurt herself or their little one.

Tending to Christine, Raoul saw that she really hadn't made it out on top in this situation. Her lip was bleeding, her nose swelling and her forehead sported a large lump. That thick mane of curls that had been done up neatly when they had arrived. Was now as wild as any witches hair would've been all she needed was the hat, a broomstick and a black cat. On closer inspection Raoul swore that she was starting to get a shiner.

Izzy entered the room and stopped dead in her tracks, holding the tray of croissants surveying the room.

Countess Madeline held one shoe in her hand, while the Earl was hunched over caressing his well...you know. Her Lady and Lord were on the floor and it seemed that she had put up a good fight which made Izzy very proud. Then to the Count and Countess who were trying to get over the initial incident.

The room itself was a disaster...Speaking lightly and in this situation...the only words had been: Slut, Bitch, Whore, Jezebel, and much more KIND profanities.

Izzy's soft yet more than amused voice made them all glare at her, it also had the Count and Earl groaning.

"I suppose they wont be staying for supper then Madame?..."

"Hello Helena...Longtime...Don't you agree?" snarled Phillip, holding her mouth shut still.

With slow almost chalky movements she nodded within the restrictive grasp of her captor's hand. Easing it away from her mouth he turned her to face him. Staring down at her with such malice it made her shiver.

"A very long time...I did in that old bag of a husband of yours. Yet you repay me by being the Count de'Chagny's whore? How...LIKE you.." He drawled and she took offense. However she kept hold of her forked tongue, for she knew that if she said aught in cheeky reply. He'd kill her before she had the chance to scream for help.

Taking time to breath and recollect herself Helena spoke.

"How was I to know you were still alive? It was all over the City that you had been killed or...committed suicide...That was Years ago!" She snapped.

When Helena had found out that Phillip was dead…Ok THEN he had been dead that wasn't the case now. She had been over-joyed with good fortune. She could keep the money to herself, and being as greedy as she was it was satisfying not to have the man around.

"Commit suicide? Ha! Have you always thought so little of me...Darling?" Yes...

"No, of course not. Where have you been?" Tapping down her repulsion of him she went to caress is face that was shrouded by the cloak. Her hand was caught in his own and he tightened his grip until the little digits would've surely snapped.

He brought Helena to her knees, her face crumpled with pain. While a silent scream played upon her painted lips.

Slowly he moved his other hand to the hood of the cloak, and flicked it back with one mighty jerk. Helena forgot about the pain and nearly fainted at the sight before her.

He was so hideously disfigured as if acid had been poured over his person. It could never have been Phillip! Never, never!

Oh but it was Him for this man had the same vicious demeanor as always. Phillip had always kept it well hidden from public but with her he was the monster before her. He had lost his 'handsome' visage and she found that he deserved it.

The flesh of his face was a sickening gray, and bits of skin were jaundice sprinkling the color here and there. The flesh was taught and stretched over the bones…Bile was slowly rising in her throat.

He reached a hand to an unseen pocket and produced a mask that resembled the Duke's. Looking up at him questioningly, Phillip smirked.

With a slow and unrushed drawl, he spoke.

"Preparing my dear." _For what?_ Helena wanted to say when he tossed the half mask down in front of her.

"I have been Preparing for quite a few years now...To repay and complete some unfinished business. And YOU my little Star...shall do my bidding." Narrowing his eyes he bore his command into her soul.

Helena had naught else to do...but obey.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Part Nineteen**

* * *

The door banged closed with a force that probably shook the Great Hall to its foundation. Erik and God knew it shook him to the depth of his soul; he was in a very bad situation. His wife was angry, beyond angry, not even saying she was furious would come close to what she was feeling.

Having seen the Earl his wife as well as the de'Chagny's out...AFTER Supper. Esperanza's agitation seemed to grow.

How Madeline managed to talk Esperanza into letting them stay without another confrontation was beyond him. Maybe it was because they sat both women at the head ends of the dinning table. That way George or Raoul could intercept whichever one tried to take the others eyes out for a second time. Or Madeline was some kind of Saint! Erik couldn't decide through which would be the cause of the miracle.

Dinner otherwise had been tense, and rather quiet except for the occasional whispers coming from Esperanza and Madeline's end. Christine had simply sat in her state of disarray staring blankly at her plate. She hadn't eaten enough to sustain a small bird but that wasn't his problem now was it?

His problem was currently ripping her dress from her body, slamming drawers and knocking things over. All this noise for a night shift?

Seating himself on the edge of the bed Erik watched his irate wife in silence. That was how she wanted him, very very very silent. That had become apparent when he had tried to converse with her during dinner. It wasn't just him that she had ignored it had been everyone that had tried to speak to her save for Madeline, and that had been in hushed tones.

Finding the night shift at last Esperanza whirled around to find Erik watching her. With a growl she stomped off to the bathroom, and that door slammed home shaking the foundation again. Groaning Erik reached for a pillow on their 'King Size' bed, fell upon his back legs hanging over the edge and feet resting on the floor. He proceeded to place the pillow over is face where perhaps he could suffocate himself as apology, block out her anger and the things being slammed about.

When the pillow didn't deliver either of those signs of mercy he removed it, turning his head in time to watch Esperanza seat herself in front of the vanity. Erik watched his wife everyday, he had her memorized yet at times like these he seemed to realize different things about her. Such as the way she talked, or walked, addressed him or others. His wife was by far the most complicated woman he had ever come across yet she always seemed to become simple, gentle and most of all Loving towards him. Watching her now, Erik noticed the differences within her.

Her skin was as soft as silk he knew that by memory. It was now an extremely pale pink just like the roses that lined the gardens of the Great Hall. He remembered a time when she had been tanned a Goddess of gold, her time beneath the Opera House had set her flesh to a pallor idolized by society. Now she was a rose in bloom not only with her womanly years, curves and graces but with his child as well. His...

Letting loose her midnight black curls that had grown out since they had wed now past her buttocks by a few inches. Shimmering with the lights provided by the room, a blue black that never ceased to fail no matter what type of lighting there was. The sheen made every looping and loose curl more distinct, when she shifted just slightly it made the entire mane of hair ripple and come to life. It was only a few years ago when he had 'saved' her that, that hair had been matted and coarser than horse hair. It was...astounding when remembering.

Just the same remembering brought Erik back to what he'd almost done the night he had found her. He when he found his unexpected guest intending on letting her bleed to death or just finishing the work himself. How could he have done that? It made Erik shiver that, if he indeed had let her die or worse yet: killed her. Where would he be now? Dead.

They would've both been dead and he would've never known the bliss that was here with him now. Esperanza had given him Heaven, the path of light from his world of Hell. God had sent this angel to him for the wrongs done him and the wrongs he himself had done. God had saved the Angel in Hell...and it wasn't Lucifer...it was Him.

Esperanza stood and looked to her husband who was watching her with those eyes that burned. They bore into her soul making her feel as naked as the day she had been born. Rubbing her arms with her hands she walked to him, when he didn't seem to even notice she scowled.

"Erik!"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up at his wife that had managed to move a great distance without his knowing. She was getting angry again, the flush in her cheeks was a sign of that. He was happy to see that flush right now, extremely happy, sitting up he curled his arms around her. Pulling her against him he heard the soft squeak that she tried to hide, then his lips touched her stomach. Adoringly his hands moved to hold the growing mound and it was then that Erik realized.

The same way that he had killed so many for the Love of Christine, so blindly. That anyone could do the same with Esperanza, like a flickering flame of a candle she could be snuffed out in a matter of seconds. It frightened him, so much that he wished they'd never left his dismal home because there...what could happen there? Resting his head against her stomach, her hands gently cradling his head where she of course removed the wig and his mask without warning him. He'd gotten used to hardly wearing them in her presence.

Her stomach was becoming more pronounced, the months of hardly showing signs were catching up with her and at an extremely fast rate. He didn't mind, or care he was happy to see her getting rounder...because of him. The baby was HIS...she was HIS...it almost set him to tears. As large as her stomach was getting she hadn't gained an ounce of pudge it was as the women said and with jealousy that she was entirely 'made up of baby' that's how they called it.

When a woman only grew with her stomach and never seemed to gain elsewhere except for the rounding and hardening of breasts. Most women got rather large with their nine month wait and getting rid of said pudge was not something they looked forward to.

It was then that Erik realized his wife was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry love. What was that?"

"I said: Will you get started on finding workers for the Opera Populaire in the morning?" His wife was rather eager to begin work on the Opera House.

"Yes, yes I will." He replied, maybe she didn't want to wait long. Neither did he.

"Find out how long it will be."

Erik blinked, then lifted his head from her stomach to look up at her.

"Why?...I'll get an estimate of how long."

"I want to move to Versailles until it's done."

Versailles had she gone made?

"To Versailles? Esperanza we haven't even been here for over a month!" He didn't mean to raise his voice but he didn't know what to do. The women around him were going insane. First Christine, then Esperanza which in turn got Madeline started, Helena didn't like his wife. The women in Paris were just completely...mad!

"Because I want to have the baby in Versailles.." _Where it's safe_...She thought. "Please Erik..." Slowly she slipped to her knees, she'd beg if she had to, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Esperanza! Get up" Erik was mortified that his wife would actually BEG him to go. " Get up for God's Sake! Of course we'll go I swear it, now come on get up."

"Promise me..."

"I PROMISE! Now come on " he said trying to get her to her feet. Once that had been done she embraced him with a hug that had him quivering from head to toe in pleasure, a kiss on the cheek didn't help either.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Slowly she eased herself into bed, Erik soon following to snuggle against her like a small boy. Only this boy was currently kneading her buttocks with his fingers which she in turn smacked away. It got lots of grunts and scoffs, when he had finished with his display of displeasure. Erik rested his head against her stomach, arms curled protectively around her.

While her husband slept Esperanza stared into the darkness of their room. They had to leave, for now. Something was dreadfully wrong and if Christine Daae didn't hurt her or the baby she was certain that Countess de'Reims would wait her turn. No. She couldn't take a chance, not now. Not ever with her child. They'd return in time though, then...the war would begin.

However Esperanza was unaware of the War that she would get herself into and how much it would cost her...


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Part Twenty**

* * *

Watching the woman tidying her hair at her own pace. The creature whispered softly, his voice icy. He didn't have time to wait on the pitiful creatures known as women.

"Get me Christine Daae..." That was all the figure threatened today.

Countess de'Reims dropped her brush as the whisper reach her ears. Heart pounding within her chest, and biting at her bottom lip. It was the best she could do to not cry, no one would ever believe her. No one would ever believe that she was puppet to a crazed monster who should've remained dead.

"You know. I don't quite remember Madame de'Longueville being so plump." Baron Henry Cox assessed as Esperanza stepped out of the carriage. "I recall her being quite tiny...you don't suppose she's eaten too many sweets for her dainty frame do you?" he questioned looking to his companions.

Said companions consisted of the Marquis, Lord de'Paiget, Sir John Hawthorne, and walking up to stand with them Raoul de'Chagny. However instead of an answer from his little group they gave him a look as if he were a complete moron or had just lost his mind. Trying to correct himself he ahemed and made motions with his hands.

"Well she's not entirely THAT plump just rather large in the belly don't you agree?" Looking back to them, their expression didn't change. When finally Henry's wife came to his side, a more than displeased frown on her face.

"What?"

"She's pregnant you dolt!" came her snap and he scoffed. Flushing in the face at his idiocy they walked their way over to the two. Their little pod following closely behind since they couldn't just stand there on the walk the entire time.

"Oh Most Noble Duke!" called Henry sweeping him with a flowing bow. Erik counted to ten to not hit the man whom was brown nosing too much for his liking.

"Sir Henry, how good it is to see you" Erik greeted warmly, Esperanza responding with a winning smile and slight curtsey.

"Indeed indeed! I have heard the news, and am sorry to hear you are leaving so soon." Erik quirked a brow then turned to look at George accusingly. Lifting his hands up in surrender he whispered.

"I was...drunk what else would you expect? We do Need something to talk about! OW!" George exclaimed when Madeline whacked him on the shoulder with her end of her fan.

"I told you not to drink!"

"Woman! Sometimes you drive me to it!"

"Is that so?"

"It is!" he barked.

Glaring at her husband Madeline looked at Esperanza.

"WE are riding in your carriage the men can enjoy their own company!" with an extra humph! Madeline took Esperanza's hand and lead her away. A smile crept over the Duchess's lips following the irate Countess while her husband spluttered to apologize.

"Great...a long ride and I get to see your lovely face my Good Earl." Erik joked, receiving a scowl from George. Turning on his heel the Earl left Erik and the rest of the male party alone to chase after his wife.

"Madeline! Wait let us talk this over!"

"Love sick pup isn't he?" commented Henry, receiving several nods. Raoul took this opportunity to come forward he didn't have much time for this.

Then again that wasn't so, Christine and Countess de'Reims had gone for a ride through the country. Maybe the scenery would bring his wife's wits back to her.

"Most Noble Duke if I may have a word with you?" Raoul questioned shyly, feeling the several pairs of eyes burning into his back. Henry had intended to 'Borrow' money from the Duke, and well he would 'Borrow' but never repay.

"Of course! It was a pleasure meeting you gentleman I will send word before we return." Erik supplied shaking their hands.

"When will that be MOST Noble Duke?" Henry said, his compliment of Erik's title was far from polite. Looking at Monsieur Cox, Erik glared deeply into his eyes, until the man shivered with impending fear.

"We'll return when the reconstruction of the Opera Populaire has finished."

"Oh you purchased it? Thank Goodness! I need something to do with my wife, else she'll drive me mad!" called the Marquis.

"Same here my wife enjoyed the Opera when it was running. Then it burned, we heard it was the Opera..Gho" Lord de'Paiget was cut off quickly by the growls, grunts, scoffs and unwelcome facial expressions.

"Oh pish posh! How can you believe in that? It was simply some crazed man after that, that...what was her name?" Henry called. When a very uncomfortable silence fell over the group he looked 'round. When his eyes fell on the Count de'Changy he remembered...he had married that Daae girl.

"Ahem.."

"Yes well we hope that things like that never happen again. In fact we are sure of it, good day to you all" Turning his back to them finally and thankfully Erik he looked to Raoul. "You wished a word Count de'Chagny?"

"Yes but not here.." He said, looking to the men who were already leaning closer to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

Nodding in understanding the two moved down the walk towards Erik's carriage that was currently packed with baggage. Izzy was hanging out the window laughing at a few of the city bums, Esperanza for some odd reason liked the estranged woman.

"Alright then my good Count what would you like to speak of?"

"It's the Opera House, and of course to apologize about...my...wife." Again. In truth Raoul wasn't very happy to see the Duke and the Duchess go after all he found the Duchess very fond to look upon.

Taking a glance over Erik's shoulder he watched her laugh prettily at the Earl and his wife arguing over God knew what. In either case, Raoul de'Chagny was becoming smitten with a woman he hardly knew, but he HAD held her for a moment...Now he knew what the Phantom of so many years ago probably felt. To want a woman that HE could never have. It was quite depressing.

Erik quirked a brow and looked to where the Count had his eyes set. Scowling he tapped down the anger growing within him. Aheming very loudly seemed to bring the Count back to business.

"You were saying?"

"Oh yes...forgive me. But I don't know if you have heard or recalled the incidents that occurred at the Opera Populaire. There was a man, a monster that lived beneath the cellars. He destroyed the Opera with his love for a singer he was once her teacher. We um I don't know what became of the man I used to be the Patron of the Opera. Do be careful in your purchasing of it...what if the man is still there?"

Erik could only smile broadly in cold amusement. Raoul had not said that he had married that monster's prize, that opera singer. However it was the Dukes pale blue eyes that had Raoul shivering like a dog with his tail tucked beneath him.

The Dukes eyes were far to knowing and when he turned to look the Count in the eye Erik saw the discomfort. He enjoyed it to some extent but it wasn't Raoul's fault that all those things had occurred. It had been his own fault and now he had a New Angel.

"My dear Count de'Chagny I can guarantee to you...that there is NO Opera Ghost." With that Erik bowed formally and went on his way. Leaving Raoul to wonder how the Duke knew for certain that there was no longer an Angel in Hell beneath HIS Opera House.

Once within the Carriage Esperanza and Madeline to one side, while he and George sat on the other. It lurched forward and came to life, the well waxed wheels and strong horses pulling it towards their new home.

Clattering over cobbles, it past the Opera Populaire, and Erik couldn't help but lean forward to look out the window. There HIS Opera House stood, large and foreboding just an ancient monument that would soon be restored. To gleam and shine for all to see, for all to enjoy the music…HIS music.

_One year_….Looking at Esperanza and her rounded stomach…._One Lifetime_….

A cloaked figure watched as the carriages disappeared down the winding road to Versailles. A frown on his lips, his blunt nails digging into his palms in anger, near to drawing blood. Phillip de'Chagny was not pleased with the turn of events, one day that Beast was in his grasp the next he was off to Versailles.

However it was the new information that Phillip had acquired that made him smile evilly from where he stood. Speaking out-loud to no one, only the wind and the trees as witness to his words.

"So the Animal has found himself a Bitch to bare his brood. My my...and I was only looking to beget my revenge upon you. Now...now you have something else I'd like to sample. Tell me then...my Dear Phantom...will she fight me? Will she? Hmm...I hope she does...I intend to find out. How long will it be until I can break her? The blood of your children will be ever sweeter.." he whispered a shiver going through his body. When he had seemed to over come his moment of pleasure at the thought he continued.

" Will she fight for you my Dear Phantom? I doubt it...I doubt it very much indeed. She'll leave you, she'll become smart and leave you just as Christine Daae did. And what then my Dear Phantom? Whom shall you turn to? Death? HE is simply awaiting your return..."

Tossing his head back he laughed manically as the last carriage disappeared over a rolling hill. Turning towards the Great Hall he smirked. Phillip had been angry that the Phantom was leaving his clutches and when he would've given chase he found out several things.

So now he had time to plan, to plan the revenge of that animal. But he'd make him suffer...through what was dearest to him.

Hearing the jingle of reins and the pit-pat of hooves he turned away from the sight. No he'd stage his plan elsewhere it was far too...quiet here he needed an audience. Slowly he made his way into the thick forest of groaning trees to the carriage that had stopped only a small distance away.

Yes...the Phantom would pay.

Christine sat inside the Countess de'Reims carriage. She had been invited on an outing to the country to simply indulge in some sweets while Raoul was busy at his work. The ride seemed to take ages even if Helena did keep at a conversation. When suddenly...the carriage stopped.

"We've stopped..." Christine announced as if to herself and no one in particular.

Helena fanned herself a moment before leaning out.

"It must be a fallen tree. I hear that the forest is growing too old to hold itself up anymore." Helena replied trying to keep the conversation going. Christine only nodded but didn't quite believe the Countess.

When the door to the carriage opened and a black leather boot stepped in. Maybe it was a fallen tree and the coachman just wanted to inform them. However following soon after that leather boot was the rest of the man, and he looked at Christine accusingly when his hood fell back to reveal his face.

"Hello...Sister it has been such a Long time..." he drawled, looking down at Christine.

Unfortunately for Christine there was no one around to answer her blood curdling screams….


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Part Twenty-One**

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door to the bath, Erik heard the faint sounds of his wife moving about. Waiting patiently Esperanza finally opened the door, the knob sounding with a click. Erik was greeted with his wife peaking her head out shyly from behind the wood, her long mane of hair shimmering down her back loosely. A hand held a cloth around her body to conceal her hardened breasts but hiding her stomach was a different story.

"What do you want now?" She asked a bit of annoyance within her tone. He'd been bothering her every five minutes, he always had a fear that she'd slip and no one be around to hear her. However he had come to tell her something, but just the sight of her made him forget.

Pushing the door open he let himself in, scooting her back inside a tiny gasp escaping her lips. Erik no matter how hard he tried could never contain himself with her or even around her. Backing her against the wall he caressed the long mane of hair, bringing his hand to hold the back of her head. Bringing himself closer until he felt her stomach against his own, her head tilting back slowly.

Then he sealed his lips against her own, his lazy tongue outlining the fine petals of her lips. Those lips parted beneath his own, and he plundered her mouth fully and completely. The cloth that had covered her was soon forgotten and dropped to the floor, his hands gently caressing her stomach. Beneath his palms he felt a tiny hand or foot hit at his hand and he smiled against her lips. Resting his forehead against her own, both breathless he breathed out his voice husky.

"You drive me mad..." He said, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. Erik was rewarded with one of her winning smiles, as she began curling her arms around his neck.

"And YOU...make us late." She replied happily, laughing out right when a thoughtful look came upon his face. It was true though, Erik did make them late for every social gathering. He would always let himself in or would pester her while she dressed. Eventually his kisses would have them both short of breath and as just said...Late.

"Well you cant blame me can you?" came his witty little reply which had her giving him a do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that? look. Smiling down at her, he already knew the answer so he settled for a little peck on her nose.

"Very well Madame de'Longueville I shall leave you to your bath. Oh, and Lord de' Mont' fort is going to be at the Chateau rather early. So I'll be going to meet him, you don't mind riding with Madeline and George do you?" Erik questioned. In truth they had become very close with the Earl and Countess it had them both hating the lie that they lived. But, they couldn't tell them the truth, one day they would be given a chance to come clean.

"Of course I don't mind! As a matter of fact their little squabbles are quite amusing " she giggled when he kissed her nose again.

"I'm certain you are amused. I'll be awaiting you...please hurry and save me from that dreadful old man."

"Erik!" she gasped.

Smiling slightly, he walked out of the room before she could tell him that the dreadful old man. Was indeed one of his most active and productive business partners within the Versailles area. Lifting a hand to his lips, he wondered when he had learned to smile so much. He knew the answer...a little woman inside the bath had taught him.

Continuing to smile he let himself out and told George that Esperanza would be riding with them. Climbing within his own carriage, alone. Erik headed towards the Versailles Chateau, and he hopes his wife would hurry and save him.

While Erik rode away, Esperanza slipped into her warm bath water. However the bubbles hid the slight tinting of the water...but she'd feel what was to come after. Very soon.

Esperanza placed a hand to her brow wondering why she was so warm and sweaty. Ever since her bath she'd been getting slight pains in her lower back and it made getting dressed much more of a chore. It was until a pain snaked through her that she knew for certain she was not well.

Standing slowly, only in her chemise she made her way to the door. A hand upon her lower back a bit hunched over, moving helped but not that much. Grabbing the door frame and using it as support she opened the door and peaked out.

George was standing at the end of the hall, a small glass of brandy within his hand. Drinking lazily just waiting for her...No...He cant see me like this. She thought, but that thought was cut short by a pain that raced through her and made her gasp. It had her hunched over and ready to fall face first onto the ground. When she felt arms around her, lowering her slowly to the ground, a hand brushing back her dark hair to look at her face.

"Esperanza! What's wrong?" A very frantic George asked. He had been drinking, turned and spit out the brandy when he saw Esperanza ready to fall on her face. He'd dropped the glass and it shattered where it landed and he was there catching her in a heart beat.

George's cry had Izzy and Madeline along with newly hired servants running up to see what was going on. Madeline nearly fainted just seeing Esperanza resting against her husband. Her legs in the most unlady-like fashion.

As for Izzy she was smiling from ear to ear. Calling orders to find the mid-wife, and sending Duncan to fetch their Lord. Getting towels and sheets, this and that, she even had George lifting Esperanza and getting her to her bed.

Lightly dabbing her forehead with Madeline on one side pulling back her hair. George on the other side, his eyes wide as if she were sprouting horns.

Oh...they better find Erik, and quick! She thought, when another pain went through her. How she wished it were that dull pain again...

If she thought this was bad. Izzy was thinking wait until she gets to the real contractions.

"What do I do?" George asked over Esperanza's growls and light moans. Her contractions were getting closer together by now and she just would NOT let go of his hand.

Another contraction went through her and she gripped his hand like some animal. Her tiny, delicate digits crushed his like a vice. Biting his lip he tried not to cry out, but when he swore that one of his fingers were getting close to being broken in twain he voiced it.

"Ow..ow...OW! Esperanza...my hand..MY HAND! For the Love of GOD MY HAND!!" Then Madeline snapped at him.

"You shush up! Cant you see she's hurting?"

"Hurting? What about me!" He called. Then Esperanza squeezed his hand even harder as another contraction went through her.

"Oh for the Love of GOD WHERE IS ERIK?" George called...nearly in tears.

"The Chateau de Versailles has ... more than 2,000 windows, 700 rooms, 1250 fireplaces, 67 staircases and more than 1,800 acres of park. The paintings, tapestries , sculptures ,furniture of this fabulous castle , have been executed by the best Italian and French artists of the times!"

Erik sighed, listening boredly to Lord de' Mont' fort's describing the Chateau for everyone. If Erik had known he'd only be coming for a history lesson on the place he would've been late with his wife. That was another thing...where was she?

As if on queue Duncan burst through the doors and ran straight for him. Duncan was young perhaps sixteen and a very good horseman. His shorn hair was wild and his eyes just as big. Dear God..Had something happened?

"Monsiuer de'Longueville! Monsiuer de'Longueville! The Madame...the...Babe!" Was all Duncan could manage before Erik was out the doors.

He was going to be a Father!

Erik paced back and forth in the passageway, a sniffling George in a chair beside the door. He was currently nursing his hand which looked like it had been crushed beneath a cart wheel. Erik refused to believe that his dainty little wife had done that to him, but one never knew.

Erik had not been allowed in with his wife, in fact. The women had barely managed to get George out of Esperanza's death grip. So Erik paced in the dark passage, helpless, frustrated and knowing nothing.

He fisted his hands at his sides, struggling with a desire to bead down the wall that separated him from Esperanza. What was going on in there?

A memory of Esperanza when she had been wounded returned to haunt him, and he envisioned her lying cold and silent upon their bed. His stomach lurched and his chest tightened in fear. When would they let him back in?

The first of her cries tore at his insides, and Erik began to sweat, despite the coolness of his surroundings. The next few screams made him lunge toward the door, but he stopped himself, striding back and forth again, trying to regain his composure.

Minutes ticked by like years, and the longer he paced outside the door, the more frantic Erik became. Esperanza's moans were a constant now, coming closer together, sometimes louder, sometimes softer and he found himself straining to hear them, for they meant that she lived and breathed.

Erik knew how suddenly death could claim a man or a woman. The thought made him pause, for he remembered all to well the time during her weakness due to the wound. Esperanza had nearly slipped away from him then. Only the kindness and caring of his hands had brought her back to him and he had no intentions of losing her now. After all even now with what medical was available, women still died during their birthing of a child.

The realization that his wife might be dying in there, away from his reach, made Erik act at last. Striding to the door, her wrenched it open, and it banged against the wall loudly, startling everyone in the room as he stood on the threshold assessing the scene. He barely even heard George croak out a " Don't hold her hand."

Esperanza was lying back upon the bed, Madeline and Izzy at her sides and the midwife at her feet. A cloth covered his wife's upraised knees, but the birthing stool stood to the side, unused. The old midwife, turned to face him, a scowl on her wrinkled face.

"Monsiuer! You must leave here at once" came the protest of anger. Eyeing the old crone he wondered if she was some sort of witch. He did not trust her.

"Why is she not on the stool?" he snapped.

"Monsiuer, Monsieur," Izzy said, bustling over to come between him and the hag. " It is not time yet. You must be patient." She finished trying to get him out of the room.

"Patient? I have been listening to her screams for almost an hour!" he exclaimed.

"You must go Monsieur and wait. We will tell you the moment the babe arrives." Izzy tried again.

"No! I am NOT leaving until I found out how my wife IS!"

"Let him stay!" Esperanza growled, surprising everyone and almost had Erik jumping. "Better yet, let him come closer, and I will show him how I Am!"

"Esperanza?" he whispered, almost to a squeak as he went to her side.

She was lying back on the bed, red-faced and panting, but she did not have the pallor of death that he had seen within his mind. Still, she did not look well at all, and as he watched, her features contorted into a grimace.

"How...uh...ahem...How do you feel?" He gulped.

"Lean nearer and let me twist your privates into a knot, and you can know how I feel!" she promised between breaths. That had both men self-consciously closing their legs a bit tighter.

Frowning down at her, he shot back. "You are the one who wanted this baby! Do not lay your discomfort at my door!"

"Discomfort?" she shrieked "Discomfort? I shall give you discomfort, you fiend! This is all your fault! You bedded me!"

"You seduced me!"

The two were shouting so loudly at each other that neither one heard Izzy ask about the stool or the midwife's soft reply that it would not be needed. "Push.." the woman said, but Esperanza was too busy throwing every single curse she knew at her husband.

"Push Madame! Push!" Izzy encouraged louder and finally she did, releasing a long ragged breath before yelling at Erik again.

"I am NEVER doing this again!"

"Fine! At last we agree on something!"

She pushed again, her face a startling shade of scarlet, and Erik felt alarm race through him until she screeched at him with new curses.

"You are to never touch me again!"

"Then you must keep your hands off me and I shall do the same!"

"Stubborn man!"

"Impossible woman!"

Suddenly Esperanza fell back against the pillows with a sigh and reach for him. Despite her threats he took her hand immediately casting George's advice to the wind. His fingers closed around hers, being crushed just as an infants cries filled the room.

Smiling slightly Esperanza breathed in deep gulps of air. Only the cries began to fade, even Erik was gone from her side. The absence of all the bodies from the room had her sitting up, and questioning aloud with an anguished cry.

"Where's my baby!?"

A closed door and silence answered her.

_Paris_

Phillip watched from his perch as the men worked tirelessly on the Opera Populaire. One moved to an area where he should not have been and it had Phillip grinning evilly. Slowly he moved from his little area, staying within the shadows he began to loosen a rope.

The rope held several beams that would be used on a later date in the construction. The man pulled out a cigar and began to smoke it at his leisure. Slowly Phillip released the rope and the entire stack began to rain down.

One hit it's make, driving through the man's skull, impaling on him. He fell back and the screams of the other men filled the Opera Populaire, and they certainly would not be the last.

Four 'accidents' had occurred...and Phillip was just DYING for another accident to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Part Twenty-Two**

* * *

Erik stared at the door where they had taken his child, tears in his eyes. It was not so long ago that he and Esperanza had been arguing viciously during her birthing. Then she had sighed with a relief that would've sent a boat across the ocean to the Americas without delay. His child had slipped from her body to the world where Erik could finally see what was His. It had cried a wail that filled the chamber then, within a blink he was gone. _What had happened? _

_What was happening?_ Erik questioned, silently. His nerves were a wreck and he could hardly compose himself. He wanted in, he wanted to see his child, but then he didn't. What if the child had died? What..what if. Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced, his heart plummeting within his chest. What if the poor babe was just as deformed as he?

Would Esperanza love it as she did him? Or would she do what his own mother had done. Birthed him and then once she had seen his horrid face loathed him. Not even giving him a second glance, he had been kept well out of her sight. Even as he got older she never wished to look upon him, and when she did...he had best have had his mask on. Would Esperanza react as that?

_No..._

Holding his head within his hands he tried not to weep with the despair that was overcoming him. A firm hand on his shoulder, strong and supportive, comforting him brought Erik's eyes up to see George. The man had a tight smile upon his lips, gone was the cocky grins or smirks. There was no jesting in these kinds of matters, after all George knew about them best.

Madeline had lost two of his children, and since then it seemed she had become barren. Ten years of marriage, and two losses within his life, Erik felt for George. Yet Erik felt more for himself, mostly for Esperanza who had looked to this day with hope, and joy. Now it was here and what a disaster it was, a horrible disaster..._you're reaping what you have sewn. _

Just as his mind began to turn to the hideous deeds he had set upon other people, Dr. Andrews was rushed in. Izzy had him near to running up the stairs, and at his old age he would most likely fall and break several bones if not careful. Sweat on his brow, his face ruddy with the haste had he made to get here, Erik stood, his face grim.

"Monsieur Andrews..." Erik began, catching the older man by the arm.

Dr. Andrews stopped and looked up at Erik through his spectacles, squinting.

"Most Noble Duke, I came as soon as I was summoned. Please I would like to get to the babe right away." He began, and Izzy grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the door.

"Dr. Andrews..you will tell us what is wrong?" Came Erik's croak, speaking through the lump in his throat.

"I will do all that I can. But first I must see what is wrong. I advise Monsieur to see to your wife in the time-being." That said, Andrews and Izzy were gone.

George patted Erik on the shoulders, leading his friend towards the bedchamber.

"Come on Erik...Esperanza needs you." Erik, desperately needed her and a miracle.

Esperanza lay in the bed, Madeline at her side gently stroking back her long locks of black hair. She had long since screamed herself hoarse for her child, for someone...anyone. No one had come immediately, not even Erik, however the midwife had returned only to remove the after birth. Then silence except for her screams, and cries for Erik and her baby could fill her ears.

Finally Madeline had come, trying to calm her with soft words. Yet whenever she asked for her baby, Madeline would not answer her, no one would answer her. So when Esperanza's voice could not handle anymore of her yells she had fallen back against the pillows. To wait, to pray...to die if her child wasn't brought to her.

Lightly wiping the sweat from Esperanza's face, Madeline looked down at her friend. How sad it was to lose a child, Madeline didn't know how she kept her sanity when she'd lost her two. But somehow she had, only it worried her that Esperanza wouldn't take a death so lightly.

The door opened slowly and both women looked hopefully, expectantly. Yet it only revealed to them their grim faced husbands, whom looked like mechanical beings. Erik walked to Esperanza's side and knelt there, where she immediately reached for him.

He took her hand and he felt the delicacy in that hand, reading the fear in her golden eyes. Bringing her fingers to his lips he kissed the tips, and backs of her knuckles apologetically. How he wished that things had gone smoothly...but wishing would not make such a thing happen. Esperanza's soft voice made him swallow the lump in his throat so he could answer her.

"Erik? Where is my baby?...Why wont anyone tell me what's wrong?" She said rather weakly, her dark lashes drooping tiredly. Yet she wouldn't allow herself the rest that her body so craved, her worry was only making matters worse.

"Dr. Andrews is seeing to the babe. He will tell us when he has done all that he can" Erik assured her, or rather himself.

George took Madeline in his arms, whom was currently beginning to tear up at the sight of them. Erik was so sad and his heart exposed for all to see. Esperanza was weak, her body spent and her spirit in shattered pieces. Would God be kind?

"I want to see it," Esperanza said tiredly.

"But, Esperanza.." Erik began, and for a moment fire came into her eyes.

"I want to see MY baby when Dr. Andrews is through. Dead or alive...Promise me."

"Esperanza.."

"Promise me," she breathed, as she began to sink into the comfort of darkness.

"I-I Promise" He replied brokenly. When her body went slack with slumber, Madeline allowed herself to cry and Erik couldn't blame her. Wishing to weep just as violently he knew he had to be strong for them both.

Instead he prayed...

Izzy had been ejected from the room, however she didn't quite trust the midwife. Slowly slipping through the paneling and squeezing her way through the walls. She finally came to stand behind the hollow passage door that connected into the room they had selected. Luckily this one had a rather thin paneling so all could be heard.

"It is rather small, nothing a few good feedings wont cure." Andrews supplied, lifting up the babe that had stopped crying. Content to suckle a thumb and look around with bright eyes, Andrews set it down.

"Yes, but it is not sound." came the crackling voice of the midwife.

"No not sound at all. I doubt the Duke or Duchess will be pleased with this...thing. Perhaps we could do what we did with Madame Parsons child?" Questioned the 'GOOD' Dr.

"We could do that. A woman gave birth to a sound child earlier on the street. We can claim to take the babe for seeing, and return with the other?" The old hag suggested.

"Earlier you say? Why I do believe that would work. But what of the Duchess's child?"

"One of the orphanages can take the dreadful thing. They have rooms for such creatures as this" she said, implying to the babe.

"Indeed. Well then I suppose we can safely set the Duchess with a sound child. After all nobility cannot have less than suitable children." Nodding in agreement to one another, they left the babe alone to tell Esperanza and Erik of what NEEDED to be done with the babe.

Taking the opportunity Izzy opened the door of paneling and went to the baby. She smiled down at it, the poor thing unaware of what was going to happen. Unaware of how it would pay for it's own deformity, only why should that have to be? It was wrong that HER Mistress would never hold Her true child, never to touch the tiny hands.

Izzy remembered how Esperanza had cared for herself with more diligence than a nun at prayer in a convent. How her Mistress would always get a bit panicky over this and that. Then there was her Master the Duke, just thinking made Izzy tear up. The Duke would often caress the rounded stomach, or rest his head there. Smiling so brightly whenever the child would kick at him as if to say "This is MY stomach, get off!".

_No...this was wrong._

Lifting up the child in her arms, Izzy walked confidently out into the Hall. Turning she went towards the bedchamber to show her Mistress the beauty that she had birthed.

"Dr. Andrews?...How is the babe?" Erik asked, standing slowly his heart clenching in his chest.

Shaking his head sadly Andrews began to speak the midwife staring through her good eye at the Duke.

"Unfortunately..." He began when Izzy entered with the bundle in her arms.

Esperanza was sitting up within a moment, when she had awaked no one really knew. But she looked expectantly at the bundle in her Maid's arms. Smiling the maid went to them, a gawking Dr and midwife not knowing of what to do.

"Madame! I give to you...your SON! A de'Longueville heir," Izzy announced proudly, holding out the babe to Esperanza.

Erik was back at his wife's side, kneeling he watched as his wife took their son. His heart skipped a beat with pride, as Esperanza pushed back the cloth that shrouded his head. A smile reached his wife's eyes when their son made a yawn so big it had everyone tired just watching him. Deep blue eyes looked around before he snuggled within his mother's arms.

It was as if he knew that he was where he was supposed to be now. No longer under the watch of the crone or the sorry excuse of a doctor, whom Izzy was eyeing viciously. They retreated from the room before they could be found out.

"My love...he's perfect" Erik whispered, and Izzy began.

"But Madame, Monsieur he's..." she was cut off by Esperanza.

"Yes...Perfect." When she said it, it was final no ifs ands or buts. Just as their son began to fall asleep. His little mouth open and a tiny hand holding to the tip of Erik's finger.

Because to them...he was as Erik had said.

Perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Part Twenty-Three**

* * *

_**France 1880**_

A young boy sat before the grand piano, his tiny fingers caressing ivory keys. Lights slowly dimmed, but he was unaware of it, setting his foot on one of the pedals. He could hear the people breathing, feel their eyes watching expectantly, awaiting him to begin. Flicking back his cuffs so they wouldn't inhibit the movement of his wrists the boy prayed. It was now or never, and so the boy began to play. Turning the entire room into a place of elegance as the songs of Mozart and Beethoven filled the air.

Fortes rose into the crescendos and swooped down the slurs winding it's way back up calmly. Changes in tempo went without skipping a beat, each eighth note and whole note trickled like rain drops. Double fortes, triple fortes, piano and other dynamics were equally pronounced, from flat to sharp, then to natural. The music was as superb as the day the great composers themselves would've played it. Unfortunately the last note was played, his first performance had gone like how he wished. Only would the people enjoy it as much as he did?

He stood slowly as the roar of claps began to wash over him, echoing in the room. Drowning out the sounds of calls of Bravo! Bravo! needless to say the boy was overwhelmed. Casting nearly translucent blue eyes to his polished black shoes he bowed lowly to his audience. Said audience returned his bow with renewed claps and calls as he turned and left the stage. He counted quietly as he walked, lifting his head he smiled when his mother's hand touched the top of his head.

"They liked it Mama!" He exclaimed, slipping his hand within her own. Looking up at his mother his face illuminated with his joy at such a wonderful performance. Lightly he fixed the vest of his little suit wanting to look extremely professional on their way out.

"Of course they liked it my love. You were wonderful!" His mother replied, smiling down at him. His cheeks were little lumps since he had a large grin, and his dimples more pronounced. Such a cherubic face, she wondered how such a beautiful little being could've come from her body.

"Will I get to do it again Mama?"

"Maybe, we shall see. You have to ask your father" Supplied his mother, leading them both out to the carriage. The main performance starting as the orchestra took up where her son had left off.

"Aw...But Papa wont let me" came the tiny sniff.

"Well then you can play for your Aunt."

"Auntie is here?" He said in a high pitched and excited cry for joy.

"Yes she is. Now come on, get in...the first step" she began.

"I know mom I know. The first step has a crooked bar so be careful" He said, and she smiled as he got in the carriage, she following after.

"Oh my! How you've grown!" Madeline exclaimed as Esperanza and her son entered the doors of the Great Hall.

Poor little Nicholas was assailed by kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead. Then the hugging began, and the pinching of his chubby cheeks. He lowered his head as a blush stole over him, but he truly enjoyed the attention his mother and Aunt gave to him. Extreme adoration came from both women, even Izzy his nurse had trouble keeping up with him.

"Auntie Madeline!" he called, hugging her back as best he could once over his embarrassment.

"He's getting far too big for my liking," Esperanza supplied, setting down a few things. Both women smiled at each other before embracing in a hug of nostalgia.

"How many years has it been?" Madeline asked.

"Far too many...Six I believe?" Esperanza replied when Nicholas began to jump up and down. Grabbing at his Aunt Madeline's skirts he kept calling out his question.

"What do you want love?" She asked, looking down at the boy. Nicholas asked enthusiastically, which made him have to repeat his question about four times. " Why of course I'd love to!"

"Give me your hand Nicholas."

"Aw..but Mama.."

"Nicholas" Esperanza warned with her voice.

Submitting to his mother he placed his hand within her own. His Aunt Madeline holding his other as they began to walk up the large staircase. He counted softly, barely above a whisper each step, while the women began at their talk.

"You're adding to the place?" Madeline asked, looking to the small barrier being set at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I don't want Nicholas or anyone to get hurt."

"That is a splendid Ide..." Madeline was cut off as a boy came running and with an expertise to only a gymnast. He flung himself up onto the banister and proceeded to slide down the rail at an amazingly fast speed. His exclamation of joy became one of pure horror as he saw his mother before she grabbed him. Lifting him up, with experience Esperanza set him down on his feet.

"William! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?"

Looking down at his feet he pouted his lips and his chubby cheeks. He averted his eyes from her while she continued to scold him for the millionth time about NOT sliding down the railing. When she had finished he happily skipped down the steps, to give chase after their dog Gemma. Sighing a heavy sigh, Esperanza just didn't know what to do with that boy.

"Handful isn't he?" Madeline began, as they returned to their ascent of the stair case.

"You don't know the half of it." Came Esperanza's reply. Finally they reached the top step and Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief. Patting his head they turned to go down the corridor, which had a few things hanging down with the add ons. One was a beam, that hung rather low, she had to tell one of the workers to put it up before someone conked themselves on it.

"How are things going now? It has been nearly a month since your last letter" Madeline said, smiling to her friend whom didn't seem to have aged one bit in their six years.

"Things are going as planed. The Opera Populaire is running smoothly, our return to the Great Hall is.." Screams cut Esperanza off and the two women were forced to move out of the way, along with Nicholas as three little girls ran by.

"Oh! Willa be careful love you're going to fall!" called Madeline.

"Diana! Leona! You know you're not supposed to be running! If you don't stop right now I am going to tell your..." Again she was cut off as a man ran past, shrouded by one of her good WHITE linen sheets! Ready to have a heart attack, Esperanza counted to ten, then as if she finally recalled something. Turning and opening her mouth to call out her warning. "ERIK!! The...WHACK...Beam..Thud"

"OW!!"

"Well then as I was saying...the move here is going quite well as you can see. As for Erik the twins are going to be the death of him!" Esperanza said, the three walking towards the music room.

"So I see, do you think we should help..." Cut off again, another white linen sheet shrouded figure ran past. Laughing manically and as evilly as possible with _muaahahaha's_ to get him in the moment. Only it was Madeline's turn to call out " George! The..WHACK Beam...Thud"

"Ugh.." George groaned.

"Get off me!" Erik growled.

"My head!"

"Your head? MY HEAD!"

Shaking their heads the women began to quicken their pace towards the Music room. At this rate they would never get there, yet again something was in need of tending. Lucien stood beside the Music room door very secretively, and that had Esperanza wondering what her son was up to. Walking to him, and of course to his surprise, he could only look up at her. Smudges of chocolate all over his lips and cheeks.

"Ah ha! I caught you. Give it here." She said, and he SLOWLY..handed over what was left of the sweet pastry. When he tried to walk away Esperanza stopped him. " Ah!..ALL of it.." Holding out her hand, he looked at her through his dark blue with gold rimmed eyes. When he saw he wasn't about to win, he leaned forward and opened his mouth dumping the half chewed sweet into her hand. " No more for you, you'll ruin your dinner." That said, he was on his way, and they finally were in the music room.

"Goodness how do you survive all of them?" Madeline exclaimed once they were in the safety of the room. Esperanza lightly depositing the sweet into one of the waste baskets, and she quickly wiped her hand. Only she'd have to wipe her hand of several other things later if she didn't keep a close watch on her children.

"Erik spoils the twins horridly. He reprimands his boys on occasion and I become the mother from Hell!" Was her reply, and they laughed.

"But at least Nicholas is well behaved!"

"Yes he is"

Blushing Nicholas went to the Grand Piano that had been brought with them from Versailles. Slowly he seated himself on the bench and was happy to feel the familiar keys beneath his tiny fingers. He waited patiently and respectively for his mother and Aunt to seat themselves. They would talk throughout the evening but right now their attention was upon him, and he wished to show off his talents. Once his mother told him to go ahead, he began to play her favorite piece. Fur Elise.

Smiling Esperanza fell into the dream of music that her eldest son produced from the instruments he learned. For you see if ever he was given a gift aside from his father's handsome looks, it was his father's genius, and artistic talents. They sat in leisure as Nicholas played for them, and no one seemed to notice or even care that on the holder for sheet music.

That the holder only held the polished wood and the reflection of the young pianist.

Seeing that his daughters were safely put to sleep, along with George's young daughter. Erik and the Earl went to the study where they could finally relax, large bumps forming on their heads.

"Ow..." Erik groaned when his fingers grazed the lump.

George hissed through his gritted teeth when he touched his.

"They are hard to keep up with."

"I believe that. Willa is hard just the same and it's only one of her." George groaned.

"The boys are Saints!" Erik said, but deep down he loved his little girls with a passion. When Esperanza had birthed Diana who had come out first he was pleased. Two boys and now a girl, only it didn't end, his wife continued to push and another little darling angel followed. A twin yolk! What a day that was, he was certain he threw a banquet fit for a king.

"My Willa is good enough for me. I've waited too long for her. So tell me Erik, why the sudden move? The Opera Populaire has been running efficiently for almost four years.." George inquired, since the letter he'd received from Erik was a bit disturbing.

"Here read this," Erik supplied handing the Earl a piece of parchment. George scanned the paper with scrutiny, his brow furrowing. When he had finished, he lightly returned it to Erik.

"Ten deaths? All from the Opera cast within a month? Accidents do happen..." He tried to rationalize. But he knew the same thing as to what the Duke was about to say.

"Ten deaths...My friend those were NOT accidents."

"Then what do we do?"

"Find out."

Only in the end, Erik would regret ever investigating these deaths.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Part Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Erik?" Esperanza called while securing her hat atop her dark hair. When no answer came, her composure was just running thin. She had wanted to be out to the market nearly two hours ago, now she couldn't find her husband. Taking in a big breath she screamed at the top of her lungs, making Nicholas cover his ears, his brother William to stop dead in his actions of pulling Gemma's ear, and Lucien to nearly pee himself in fright.

"ERIK!!"

"What?" was all that answered her.

_Oh...I'm going to kill him when I come back._

"I'm going to the Market, are you going to watch the girls?"

Erik slowly made his way out for Esperanza to see, and said girls were currently clinging to each of his legs. He held to the railing like a life-line while Diana tried to get her sister off their father. They argued over Erik like cats and dogs, mostly since Erik spoiled the two rotten.

"Yes, I believe...I'll watch the girls." He breathed, when Paloma grabbed a lock of Diana's hair and began to pull.

"OWW!!" she shrieked.

"Girls!" Erik said loudly.

"My Papa!"

"MINE!!"

Esperanza turned and left Erik to his fate, pushing Lucien and Nicholas out the door. The faster she was out the less chance she was going to be called back to save her husband. Taking hands of both her boys she walked them to the awaiting carriage, wondering if she should bring William. However last time she took William with her, she had to explain to a few authorities as to why he was rutting in the mud like a piglet. Sighing she thought against in, following her boys into the carriage where she sat. The ride wasn't a long one but with Lucien's asking what this and that was, made it much longer.

Lucien was her last born only two years; he was running round like he owned the Great Hall. He was rather lean, but still had the childish pudge that came along with being so young. His eyes were a dark blue, yet rimmed with a shimmering gold that were in their own way captivating. Dark brown hair sat atop his head, and as many times as Esperanza combed it, within five minutes it'd be some strange shape. A shape that you would see at some rock concert in the modern day or 1980's. He wore a little suit today, along with Nicholas both seemed to get along rather well, and Esperanza was grateful of that.

Looking out the window she mentally went over a list of things that were needed.

"Papa! Papa! I want that one!" The little girl said hopping up and down, pointing to one of the windows. Inside the crystalline glass were dolls of every little girls dreams. Taking her father's hand she tugged at it enthusiastically, getting his attention.

"Which one love?" He said as he knelt down to her level. Looking to his daughter, with long dark bouncing curls her chubby cheeks a rosy color from her hopping. Her eyes were a soft brown, hazel really with a bit of green mixed within the rims, and he smiled brightly when she looked at him. Flashing him a toothy smile of her own she leaned close and pointed to the doll in the middle.

"That one..."

"Alright then, come on" He said and took her hand to lead her into the shop. Only while he purchased the doll she saw a little pony being lead by for some other little girl. How she wanted a pony...Looking back at her father he'd worry but she wouldn't go too far just one more look at that pony.

Running out the door no one paid her much attention as she skipped down the walk. Watching the pony made her smile and dream of a day when she could perhaps have one of her own and ride it. To feel the wind combing through her dark hair, and await her Knight in shinning armor to come sweep her away atop his own mighty horse. Take her away to his castle where they would live happily ever after, every little girls dream. He would slay dragons, and keep her safe away from any danger.

Her Papa had promised her that. It was then that said Papa had realized she was gone.

"Lotte!" He called frantically, only he went the wrong way. He rushed down the other street, and the little girl gasped he was going to leave her alone!

Trying to keep up as fast as her little legs would go, she rounded the corner and her Papa was gone. Tears began to shimmer in her eyes and her lip quivered as she ran down the walk calling for her Papa. When finding him seemed impossible the little girl sat herself behind a bush and rested her back against the wall. Pulling her knees against her she sniffed and continued to cry..._.Papa...oh Papa...Come and get me.._

Raoul was beside himself with hysteria, where had his daughter gone off to? Heart pounding within his chest, he rounded another corner at a very fast pace, turning his head for a moment. He never once looked to see who was in front of him, but he certain felt that person as he walked straight into them.

Esperanza fell with a hard thud on her butt, Nicholas soon following after, asking her worriedly if she was alright. Lucien stood to one side his dark blue eyes wide, just watching as the man lost his balance and fell on his own butt.

Blinking dumbly Raoul looked at the woman he'd ran into, and his heart skipped a beat. Angry golden eyes stared at him and burned into his soul, but he didn't see the anger just the beauty. He saw his reflection in their depths, his eyes looking at the face so lovely, on the scar on her cheek and upper eye marred complexion. Even so she was still as beautiful as the day he had watched her go, yet at her side were two strapping young boys. Both of which resembled her in some way but mostly they held their father's un-disfigured handsomeness that would surely be more pronounced as they grew.

"Duchess!" Raoul exclaimed, almost forgetting his daughter was lost and leapt to his feet. He helped her up, the passing on-lookers whispering already to start their rumors of this and that. Helping Nicholas up next, he watched silently as she dusted herself off.

"Monsieur de'Chagny, it has been a while," Esperanza said and gave him a curtsey her boys bowing in unison.

"Yes it has been quite a while. Forgive me for making our reunion meeting such an unattractive one. I've lost my daughter..." He began and he thought he was going to die. His daughter was everything to him, his life, his world. How could he lose her?

"I doubt you've lost her My good Count. Come, where did you last see her?"

"The Doll shop off the main.." Raoul croaked, following Esperanza like a dog as she began to walk. Her boys kept up with her just the same, looking to one another as to who the Hell the man was.

Sniffling the little girl watched as her Papa followed a regal woman down the walk. He didn't seem so upset that she was missing, and it made her sniff all the more. She wasn't about to tell them where she was, if her Papa didn't care now that she was gone then..Then she'd go and find herself another Papa or just go find her Knight in Shinning Armor.

She watched as they walked past, only the little girl caught they eye of the regal woman. But she didn't tell her Papa that she had seen his little girl instead they continued on, two young boys following right behind. So they didn't care!

"Oh my I must've dropped it on the way here. Please Monsieur de'Chagny if you'd be so kind as to watch the boys for me?" Esperanza asked sweetly. Raoul didn't want to he wanted to look for his little girl, but how could he say no?

"Of course Duchess...we'll continue to look here.." He replied softly.

Turning Esperanza made her way back down the walk, and bent down to make sure that the girl was still there. Peering with one eye, yes there was a little girl sitting behind the bushes still. Continuing to walk towards her destination calmly Esperanza was in surprise that the Count finally had a child. No one had told her, well perhaps they had and she simply never bothered herself to delve deeper into those conversations. She stayed away from any conversations that involved Christine Daae or any such memory. Stopping with that in mind she looked down into the bushes, catching chocolate eyes.

"Come out love, your Father is beside himself with worry." Esperanza said with that sweet motherly tone.

Taking in a big sniff the girl didn't know what to do. It had been the woman that her Papa was walking with and now she was back for her, slowly she crawled out. Dirt smudged her pretty pink dress, and dust powdered her tear stained face as she looked up at the woman. The woman smile down at her and began to wipe the tears from her eyes with a kerchief.

"Now now, no more crying. He's worried sick for you Love, why did you take off like that?" She asked.

"Because..because...I wanted to see a pony." The girl sniffed.

"A pony? Really do you like ponies?" Esperanza asked, taking her hand and leading her down towards the shop.

"Uh huh..I want a pony but Papa hasn't bought me one."

"Well perhaps your Papa can bring you over and you can ride one of our Ponies?"

"Really?" The girl asked, a smile brightening her face so fast. How simple it was to please when a child, and Esperanza smiled nodding a yes to her.

"Elene!!" Raoul called, his yell making them both jump as he ran towards them. So much for watching her boys, thankfully they were trying to keep up.

"Elene, Elene! Where did you go? Oh my love I was so worried..." Raoul said hugging his little girl close as he dropped to a knee before her. She tossed her tiny arms around him and sniffled her apologies, and for the first time. Esperanza saw the man that had been hidden beneath the Count de'Chagny, he finally had something to make his heart sing. Something to keep him sane with his, rather lacking wife and Esperanza felt for him, for a change she felt for another man in adoration. Yet like how one breath enters and exits the body it was gone and forgotten.

"Papa? Madame Esperanza said that I could go riding on one of their ponies. Can I Papa? Can I?" She sniffled, looking up at him.

"Elene...I don't know."

"Papa, I'm five! Please I just want to ride the pony. I wont bother you to buy me one anymore" She sniffed again. Patting her head Raoul looked up at Esperanza.

"Can she? I mean if it is alright?"

"Of course! I'll speak to Erik, he watches our girls carefully when they ride." Smiling down at the girl, Esperanza remembered. "Oh we need to be going! Nicholas..."

Nicholas smiled and walked up to Elene, and gently took her hand where he proceeded to kiss her tiny knuckles. His mother tried so hard to make them all gentlemen, currently Lucien was in training. When Esperanza told Lucian to greet the ladies he'd take her hand and proceed to lick and drool over his mother's hand.

Elene blushed prettily, and watched as the trio left. She was going to get to ride a pony!

Turning she hugged her father happily while Raoul watched the woman that made his heart race with a naked longing within his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Part Twenty-Five**

* * *

"Get your elbows off the table," Esperanza scolded Diana lightly. Her daughter returned her mother with an evil glare that if it could kill she would've certainly tried. However Esperanza returned her daughter with a look of her own that promised a spanking if she didn't do as she was told. Slowly Diana complied and lowered her elbows, and continued to peck at her dinner.

"How was the market love?" Erik said, wiping his mouth and reaching over to help Lucien drink from his cup. His son grabbed it with both hands and Erik gently held the bottom just incase, Lucien always enjoyed doing things himself. Only when he did do things himself he'd make such a mess Erik would end up helping Izzy clean.

"It was as it always has been. Nothing has changed since we've last been here. Oh I ran into the Count de'Chagny.." Well that had Erik's attention in a heart beat. Esperanza found that she didn't like how attentive he became, but she had to explain now before the Count would show up on their door step. "It seems his daughter has a care for ponies, and took it upon herself to go look at one. Only she wandered out too far, the poor Count was beside himself with worry. He over looked her in his search, so she hid herself in the bushes, luckily he caught the boys and I. They are very good detectives." she included getting Lucien to smile and nod enthusiastically.

"Christine..the Count..they have a daughter?" Erik whispered softly, looking down at his plate. A piece of him yearned and ached that he had not been there to see the beauty of the child at birth. Even more so to simply see the child, a small voice whispering in his _what if she had been yours?_

"Very good detectives indeed, as for little Elene I have invited that she come and ride one of our ponies. Under your strict supervision of course Erik, the Count isn't comfortable with her riding one.." Esperanza supplied as she stood, helping Izzy to take the plates.

"Why does it discomfort him?" He had to ask. His wife stopped long enough to look at him, and speak in a soft almost regretful tone.

"He lost his first when the Countess was dismounted and fell hard during her pregnancy. Honestly what she was doing atop a horse is beyond me, I am assuming the Count did not know," shrugging her slender shoulders she went into the other room with Izzy.

_Christine? Oh my poor Christine how painful that must've been for you and I was not there? Well what could I do? Comfort you?_ Looking at his children that sat round the table Erik knew just how close he had come to losing his first. _No...It was in Fate that such a bad thing should happen. _He was brought back, when his children were arguing.

Nicholas had reached for his glass and by accident knocked it over. The contents had spilled out and trickled down onto his eldest daughter Diana who for some reason was in a mood. Her yelling came so fast, and the ear piercing screams at her brother Erik had no idea what to say or do. His second son William sat watching, with a rather smug smirk on his young features.

"You stupid dolt!" Diana snapped.

"I..I'm sorry Diana...I didn't mean to!" Nicholas cried looking to his sister in apology, handing her a kerchief. A kerchief that Diana slapped out of his hand, making it sting.

"I am sick of you! You make us the laughing stock of Paris!" she continued, and Erik was still in shock. It was then that Paloma came in to defend her brother.

"He does not! Why are you always so mean to him?" came his other daughter's growl.

"I am not mean to him! I'm giving him what he deserves!"

"Diana! I said I'm sorry!" Nicholas said again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it freak," came the cold words of William.

"William!" Erik boomed.

"Only freaks here are you two!" Paloma yelled, and went for her sister's hair. Lucien wisely ran away to get his mother, while Nicholas was shoved to the ground by his brother. Who at some point had jumped from his seat, and Nicholas quickly shielded his face. It was complete pandemonium and Erik didn't know what to do! His girls were near ripping their eyes out and hair, while Nicholas quietly accepted his brother's beating.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" came the shriek that had them all stopping from their little brawls and looking to their mother. Lucien stood behind her, looking from behind her skirts, while her golden eyes promised they were going to pay. Thank God Erik thought watching as his wife went and ripped Diana from Paloma and William from Nicholas.

"Well?"

"I hate Nicholas", William said.

"How can you HATE your own BROTHER!?" Esperanza snapped, she had had IT with these two. They enjoyed tormenting Nicholas and they had gone too far now.

"Because he's a FREAK!" and that was the last straw. Esperanza was whipping his rear within a heart beat, and William had no way of getting away. When her hand was sore and his screams moans, she released him to run to the safety of his room. Looking to Diana, Esperanza gave her the chance not to say anything but the girl didn't take the mercy.

"It's true he is a freak! And you always pay attention to him, Just because he's...Ahhh!" Esperanza was not going to put up with this, and she whipped her butt to. Finally her daughter clawed herself away and ran up to her room just the same, her door slamming closed. A heavy sigh escaped Esperanza as she stood slowly looking to her husband.

"You need to do something with her Erik. She listens to you, she cant stand me..." that said she went to Nicholas who had curled into a ball in the corner. His brother and sister patting him, reassuring them of their love...and Esperanza thanked God for these two. It made Nicholas's life just a small bit easier. "Come love, lets get you cleaned up and to bed."

Nicholas obeyed, and flung himself into the protection of his mother's embrace.

"Diana...look at me" Erik said softly, and had to repeat himself with more force. He'd seen both his girls to bed, and now he had to talk to his eldest daughter.

"What Papa?" She was getting out of hand.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. You will apologize to your brother tomorrow." He said sternly, looking down at her. Only her dark eyes narrowed, crossing her arms before her, bouncing curls shimmering.

"I am NOT apologizing to him. I hate him.." she said, and Erik scolded her quietly not wanting to awaken Paloma.

"Diana this needs to stop. It isn't your brother's fault he's different.." Erik began.

"I don't care! He IS different, he shouldn't even be with us. I hate that you take his side you always do Papa!" she sniffed. No not tears.

"Diana..."

"I hate Mama...I WISH she'd die!" Diana snapped, and realizing what she said turned on her side and hid beneath the covers. Speechless with shock Erik only sat on the end of his daughter's bed and watched her.

"I'm not a freak am I Mama?" Nicholas asked softly, as Esperanza gave him his night clothes to change.

"No love, you're not a freak. You never will be. Your sister is angry at me" She said softly, assuring him as he changed.

"But...it's because I'm different." He sniffed, looking at her with his sad blue eyes.

Esperanza didn't know what to do or say _I'm sorry love if I could make it all right I would_. Slowly she took her son into her arms once more, tears shimmering in her eyes. It hurt so much, it made her chest tighten in pain that her son was not safe from unkind words even within their own home.

Nicholas felt a warm tear drop trickle down his neck and he frowned, lifting his hands to wipe his mother's face. His hands came away wet with her tears and he felt guilty for her tears. It was his fault that she cried nearly every night for his sake, it had to be his fault.

"Come on love, get into bed..."

"Mama?" he said shyly.

"Yes love?"

"C-Can I sleep with you and Papa?...I'm scared to sleep in here..." Nicholas whispered looking to Williams bed. Esperanza understood, and nodded to him, taking his hand. What was she to do?

A cloaked figure slowly made its way up the walk, standing at least ten feet from the door. The lights in the Master Chamber soon went out, and he smirked wickedly. Tugging at the gloves on his hands he secured them to his hands. Taking hold of his cloak he pulled it closely against his body, making his way to the side of the Great Hall where he opened a secret portal.

After all he had, had six years to learn the secrets of the Great Hall, now the Master of the Hall wasn't the only one that knew his way around.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**Part Twenty-Six**

* * *

Slowly opening the paneling to the bathing room just a crack. He was content to watch the Duchess at her bath, rinsing her long dark hair and ivory flesh. How that Monster had come by such a beauty was more than likely how he had drawn Christine Daae. Making the beauty his servant with his voice, intoxicating, enchanting and manipulating. Yet how could the Monster control for so many years?

That didn't matter, what mattered now was his revenge, his payment. A hand shifted and a flash of silver sparkled as the sun glinted off the blade. Opening the paneling just a bit more he took hold of the hilt of the jagged dagger. Holding to it as the last answer to end the darkness that was the Opera Ghost and the family he was breeding. Readying himself, he began to lean forth the blade raised...no perhaps a crimson smile should adorn her lovely neck? He mused...

"Mama?" came the gentle question and he retreated immediately...Damn the children.

Esperanza sat up quickly, making her bath water slosh about her as she reached for a towel. Barely having time to wrap it about her body and near fall back into the tub her youngest daughter Paloma stood holding her favorite toy. It was a monkey that Erik had made her the day she and Diana had been born, and Paloma when laid next to the plush doll never let go. Had she known it was her daughter she would not have nearly killed herself for the towel, but she did have boys to worry about to.

"Yes love?"

"That girl is mean! She wont share my pony with me," Paloma sniffed, looking up at her mother. Sighing softly Esperanza stepped out of the tub and patted her daughters dark curls. If ever there was a spitting image of her it was Paloma who seemed to have a kind demeanor until taunted.

"Oh sweet heart, don't cry. Come stop these tears and when I'm dressed we'll see what can be done alright?" Esperanza reasoned and thankfully her daughter nodded her agreement. A hand to the little girls shoulders, she pointed her daughter out so she could finish getting dressed when she heard a light 'click'. Looking from the corner of her eye she spotted something that had fallen, which really was a stationary object of decor.

Walking to it she bent down and lifted it up, eyeing it and the shelf it had fallen from. Hmmm...Odd that's never happened, shrugging ivory shoulders and setting it back. She couldn't help but shiver when she thought she heard a faint sigh of agitation? relief?...Like she was being watched!

Goodness she WAS losing it!

"Ah Duchess!"

"Duchess!"

"Madame!"

All the greetings continued and Esperanza was certainly pleased that she had dressed decently. Since it seemed that all of the Paris upper class had decided that today, was a day to come to their fine home. The ladies made sweeping bows and their more than unhappy daughters frowning mightily did the same. While the gentlemen bowed before returning to their chit-chat with poor Erik and George. Making her way to Madeline became a task it was obvious they weren't the only ones that loved their husbands. It was obvious all the investors loved them just the same...needless to say a long..long day.

Madeline smiled as she herded the women out onto the terrace where they could talk and have some tea. Poor Duncan was working over-time as he ran about the Hall like some chicken without a head finding extra chairs. Seating themselves, Madeline took this opportunity to whisper to her friend.

"I thought you only invited the Count and his daughter for riding lessons.." Esperanza could only glare at her friend who smiled from ear to ear. "Willa! Come sit down RIGHT now!" Madeline shrieked nearly making Esperanza fall out of her chair.

It was then she became aware of just how many children had been brought along with the other ladies. At the realization it had Esperanza groaning silently in fear her children were far too young to be thinking of this. Arranged marriages, or marriage proposals, they weren't as common among the middle class folk but as for rich society. Keeping good blood lines of high standing and not allowing them to mingle was just what the doctor ordered.

"Mama?" Nicholas asked softly, reaching out for his mother's hand which she swiftly took.

"Nicholas! Say hello and bow to the ladies" Esperanza supplied before her son could ask his question. Nicholas turned to the group of women and gave to them a sweeping bow, his young voice as shy as it was, came out loud and clear. There became lots of fanning, and fluttering of lashes from some of the older girls, while their mothers whispered: de'Longueville heir, promising talent, gifted, and much more.

"Now what was it you wanted love?" She said, and leaned down so he could whisper. Smiling she nodded and pointed him in the direction of the other boys whom were currently horsing around. "Be careful love...Make sure to stay where I or your father can see you." Nodding he kissed his mother on her cheek then her hand, and did the same for his Auntie Madeline before going on his way. It was then that Esperanza caught sight of her girls and they didn't seem too happy.

"Diana, Paloma come here girls," Paloma came immediately, glaring pointedly at the boys whom were horsing around in the yard. William was wrestling someone to the ground while Lucien and Nicholas stood off to the side where it was safe. Diana however was NOT coming at all...Not now little girl I am not in the mood for this. "DIANA...come here." Then her daughter looked at her in the eyes and denied her, mouthing off.

"I don't want to Mama! I don't want sit with these stupid women or their fan fluttering girls." Looking she saw he brother and she screamed at her mother. "You let that freak out Mama? How could you!" Esperanza was out of her chair and grabbing her daughter by the arm so fast, the mothers of many years wondered how she had moved so swiftly.

"That's it Diana, come on" It was then her daughter began to scream and try to claw herself away. Only now her mother somehow had an iron fist on her arm and dress. The screaming got the attention of every male body, even the boys stopped from their wrestling. No her daughter was on her last nerve in fact she didn't even have a nerve left. Once in the glass terrace doors, Esperanza spanked her with an open palm on her butt. Once she had finished she released her weeping daughter and pointed to the rooms "You go to your room and you stay there until you learn some manners. I didn't raise you like this, I don't know where you got this from young lady. But I promise you that if this continues you will NOT enjoy living beneath MY roof!"

Two eyes glared into Esperanza's soul, they burned with such hate. What had gone wrong with her daughter? What had she done differently? There never was such a thing as a complete family...after all her Heaven had its bad apples. Diana turned and stomped off, Izzy following soon after to make certain her little Mistress would make it to where she was sent.

"Oh!" Raoul exclaimed and stood to watch his daughter worriedly on the pony. However the Dukes oldest son rode behind her so she wouldn't fall but it didn't calm Raoul's nerves one bit.

"Come now Count de'Chagny she is fine!" Exclaimed Lord Henry, receiving nods from Lord de'Paiget, the Marquis and the other Barons and Counts. Erik and George stood side by side, their attention on the two, while the other boys wrestled.

"But..." Raoul continued, looking back at his male company. What was on his tongue didn't come out...But she's the only little girl I have..Instead they shook their head at him. It was the Earl whom came to his rescue patting the Count on his shoulder, swishing his brandy glass around.

"Come come gentlemen. He is how we all were or still are when we had that beautiful little girl." Only Henry had to but in of course. If the Earl had a franc for every time that man attempted to brag he'd be very rich!

"Little girls! Ha! My wife bore me strong sons" That received many nods and approved grunts.

"I have lovely girls, and strong sons. However it is our girls that shall truly make my hair gray" Erik said. No one dared argue with him which brought a new batch of talk. It was right on the same mark as the women's conversation.

"So Most Noble Duke, have you married off those lovely daughters?" One asked.

"Or those strapping young lads? My Jennie is lovely!" another added.

"Not as lovely as my Megan!" Here we go...thought George, Raoul and Erik.

Christine sat at the far back, as far away from the Duchess as she possibly could. Helena at her side, fanning herself as though it were truly hot. They had waited six years for the Bitch to return, even if the Opera Populaire had been running for the better part of five. For some reason the woman never hurried herself to return, and that had both women agitated.

However Christine did not go unnoticed by Esperanza or Madeline, and she would attempt to contain herself. It was though now that one looked upon the Countesses that changes could be seen. Helena was no longer as regal looking as she had been so many years ago, in fact she seemed tired. Too many hours without sleep, her once slender frame was now a sick looking thin, and her golden hair had lost it's gleam. Yet the malice and conniving woman that she was remained within the depths of her eyes. She would get no emotion from Esperanza ever.

Looking to Christine she no longer had that childish air about her. Still youthful and well proportioned, Esperanza even thought her bordering upon beautiful. Only her eyes held something different now, it wasn't just the madness that had once been there, regressing into her own world. Her eyes were completely aware of things around her, which made it clear that Esperanza had to watch her twice as much.

"Duchess?"

"Excuse me Madame Amarante could you repeat that?" In truth Esperanza didn't even care what the woman was saying.

Paloma had managed to sneak away and watched as her brother Nicholas pulled the reins on their pony. Bringing it to a stop he dismounted and held up his tiny arms for the girl atop the animals back. It made Paloma jealous that someone else was getting the attention her brother so often bestowed upon her. But didn't mind so long as the girl was being kind, that was all that mattered. As tiny as Paloma was, she was very intelligent, perhaps it was because their mother didn't want her daughters to be tossed aside. After all her mother was always included in the business regardless if the other men didn't know, her father could trust only one person: His wife.

"Oh Nicholas! That was soo amazing, I wish I could do it everyday! Thank you soooo much!" Elene squealed happily, turning to hug Nicholas. Nicholas however blinked dumbly, and just held the reins in the girls embrace. Oh that girl did not just hug her brother Paloma thought. Except Nicholas finally seemed to find his voice.

"Um, you're welcome Miss de'Chagny," he said shyly.

"You can call me Elene..." she tried again for the millionth time.

"I know Miss de'Chagny, but it's not proper.." was his only response before his brother William ran up to him.

"Don't touch this freak!" he called and shoved his brother away from Elene.

"Hey!" Elene called.

"Please William, don't do this now. For Mama and Papa don't make a scene..." Nicholas offered from where he sat on the ground.

Only it wasn't to be when the other boys came and surrounded them. One held Elene who was desperately trying to get to her newly found friend, as his brother grabbed him. Then without further a do punched him, and the boys start cheering.

Hiking up her skirts, Paloma made her way to the fight. Pushing and shoving she finally made her way in, golden eyes burning with a fury that would've had a grown man pissing himself. She grabbed her brother William's hair and yanked, making him howl in pain.

"Damn it Paloma what are you doing?" He gasped and wriggled free. She then stood between Nicholas and William tilting her head, and sticking out her chin stubbornly.

"Teaching you a lesson you Jerk!" That said she looked at her brother squarely in the eye. Pulled back her arm and let her fist fly, and it hit its mark.

Christine looked to the children and watched as Esperanza's daughter punched her brother in the nose. Helena was also witness to this and both women stood gaping at the scene. As the girl jumped on her brother and began hitting, clawing, and pulling hair. It was astounding, so well behaved just a few moments ago now tigress. The men had long since heard Elene's screaming for help, now it was their turn.

"The Devil's Child is driving the children mad!" Christine shrieked. It had all the women standing, and screaming just the same 'Devil's Child' unnerved them. Of course Helena wasn't too far behind with adding her two cents.

"To think you ladies wished to marry your fine daughters to the Devil's Brood!" That had the girls screaming in fear, others fanning themselves, as the rest opted to faint. Their mothers did somewhat the same routine, only less than five fainted this time, which was amazing to the usual number.

Esperanza and Madeline looked at one another, and stood walking to the two banshees. While Erik removed his daughter from his son, the other men taking hold of their children, and Raoul hugging Elene closely. Christine, Helena, Madeline and Esperanza were standing face to face none were about to relent.

A silence fell over the group and all watched, just waiting to see what was to happen.

"The Devil's Child? Indeed Madame de'Chagny such a creative imagination," Esperanza began, looking to Helena " And look! Behold the Madame de'Chagny's lap dog." That got a few coughs, and giggles, while the rest of the women and men were shocked and could only gasp.

"I do not have a creative imagination! It is true you are the Devil's wife!" Christine snapped.

"Ah no creative imagination? Then I suppose I am also wed to the Opera Ghost?" More coughs and giggles, and wisely Helena stayed quiet. " Come now Countess make a decision. When you have then dare to call me it, and we shall settle that as well."

Unfortunately when Christine would've continued Raoul appeared with their tear stained faced daughter. Christine just growled, stomped her foot and walked off towards the carriages, the Bitch would pay anyway. Raoul apologized humbly, before walking his daughter away while Erik watched Christine with a sad frown.

"He's not a Devil's Child Papa..." Elene said.

"I know love...I know." Raoul assured.

Turning her attention to Helena Esperanza had to finish where she had left off.

"Countess de'Reims! Tell me can you say...'woof woof?" Esperanza didn't think the woman would fall for it, but she did.

"Woof-woof. What does that prove?" Helena snapped. As Esperanza held in her laugh, just as Madeline did along with the rest of the 'audience'.

"Why...Now I know if I ever need to call upon a lap dog, YOU shall be the first!" Setting Helena aflame she swung her hand, and Esperanza ducked, but a SMACK of an open palm to flesh was heard.

Within a moment Madeline was on the Countess de'Reims, and the women wisely made the sigh of the cross.

"I hate her! I hate her!" Diana growled as she flung her pillow across the room.

_Why Princess?_

"She always defends Nicholas! I hate him to!"

_Maybe you should do something about it?_

"What will I do?" she yelled and stomped about.

_Maybe he could have an accident?_

"What kind of accident? Mama is always watching"

_Do it when she isn't bound to be around..._

"Like in the early morning while she takes her bath?" Diana asked with a smile.

_That would be a good time Princess_

"Should I tell William? He hates Nicholas just as much as I do." She said softly.

_I think you should do this alone Princess...After all what if he feels guilty after and tells everyone?_

"True..."

"DIANA!! Dinner!!" her brother William called from outside her room.

"Thank you Angel, you'll be here tonight wont you?"

_Of course Princess...I'm always here for you..._

Smiling Diana skipped out of her room to dine, and think of how to make said accident happen.

The children had been seen to bed, and William was moved to another room. It was not right that Nicholas could not sleep in peace within his own room. Erik had seen to the girls and read them their bed time story, tucked them well away and now he awaited her within their bed.

Slowly Esperanza let down her long mane of raven curls and sank her fingers into the thickness. Rubbing her scalp which ached from the pins but at least it was just a relief to remove the hair ornaments. Erik enjoyed her long dark hair, and he would plunge his hands into her dark curls and snuggle closely using it as his pillow on occasion.

Taking up the brush she began to comb them back into some form of order, the locks falling over her back. Leaning forward she closed her eyes and removed her earrings, she swore she was allergic to gold. Since gold seemed to make her ears a bit irritated, she gently fingered the lobe with two fingers.

Slowly the paneling opened, and the figure watched the woman priming herself for bed. Her flesh was perfection and that long dark hair tumbled in a cascade, like a ravens wing blanketing her back. Slowly he extended a hand and gently fingered the ends of her long dark hair. He could smell the rich perfumes from her bath earlier radiating from those clean locks. He continued to hold her dark hair until he became too bold and he accidentally tugged. The Duchess's became rigid, and didn't move at all, slowly he released her dark hair then he closed the panel with a small click. Esperanza turned abruptly in her chair to eye the wall with a critical eye. Nothing was out of the ordinary only one thing, that was bothering her since earlier when she had thought she was being watched. Only now it unnerved her to the core of her soul because...

She could've sworn she'd been...Touched.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**Part Twenty-Seven**

* * *

It was rather early in the morning a cool mist seeming to blanket the countryside. The skies were painted in a water color of morning blues and golds as the sun began to crest over the hills. It twinkled through the mist, dancing with the rolling fog clearing as the heat began to intensify. Birds chirped here and there and the light sound of hooves from the horses in the near by pasture racing for their breakfasts. However they weren't the only ones racing for their breakfast.

Just as the suns rays coated the East side of the Great Hall, Izzy was already chasing after Lucien. Tears stained his face as he ran from his room, wailing to high Heaven, with Izzy right on his heels. He dodged from her completely naked his white baby bottom a beacon of light no one could miss it, nor could anyone miss the noise. The rest of the children past poor Izzy on their way down to eat early...it was a fine day for early mischief!

Erik opened a sleepy eye and listened to his youngest screaming his head off when Izzy caught him. The screeching was so ear piercing he took his pillow and placed it over his head and ears. When that didn't muffle the sound he sat up to look out the window, and blinding light welcomed his pale blue eyes. Quickly lifting his hands up he shielded his eyes groggily slipping from the bed to help Izzy, his grumbles the only thing heard before he flung the door open.

Lucien had grabbed onto the railing with both his arms and legs, clinging to it like it were a life line. Seeing his father his screams became louder and more pronounced, shaking his head madly at Izzy still attempting to pry him off. His son would not listen to proper reason, so in the end it would take both Erik and Izzy to pull his son from the railing. More screams went up, Lucien even tried to latch onto Erik's leg but it was not meant to be. Stepping back Erik watched Izzy taking his struggling son back into the room.

All that for a bath?

Sighing still partially awake he walked back to his room and closed the door with a thankful click. He stood there a minute leaning back against the polished wood watching his wife sleep peacefully. How she slept through all that was beyond him perhaps the years had helped her to ignore it. Erik felt himself smile slightly remembering when Nicholas was a babe. If ever Esperanza heard him cry she would be racing to see to him, even if Erik offered to check upon his son Esperanza was always there.

Pushing off from the door he walked round the bed, continuing to view his wife's sleeping form. Her long dark hair was splayed out onto his side of the bed, for himself and God to see. Seating himself on his side her gently stroked those long dark curls, smelling the feminine fragrances that wafted with just the stirring of each strand. It intoxicated him making him weak with his love for her, making him weaker still for being blessed with this beauty. He wanted to lose himself in that darkness that was only a portion of his Heaven with this woman. Slowly he brought his head down to take in the smell of this Goddess of his heart.

He was enslaved to it letting the silken strands slip through his fingers tickling his flesh. Only he was brought back from his pleasure at the sound of the knob turning on their door. There stood another vision of beauty his youngest daughter Paloma. How she could resemble her mother so much was frightening for Erik. Even more so if she grew up just as beautiful as her mother, could he really handle the day he would give her away to another male? He'd deal with that when that day came and may God Bless the man his daughters married.

"Papa? Come on Papa it's early! You promised to teach me a new song," she pouted prettily, keeping her voice soft enough to not wake her mother.

Smiling to himself, Erik sat up and went to grab for his mask...only it wasn't there. He could've sworn he'd put it there perhaps one of the boys had taken it. He'd find out so he'd just use an extra after all his little Singer was awaiting her next lesson.

Taking a sip of the warm tea made Esperanza's toes curl in satisfaction and lick her crimson lips. Her golden eyes were golder than they had been with the suns rays drenching her in its own golden blanket of warmth. Long dark hair tumbled down her back unruly, and slightly damp from her morning bath a few droplets tricking from the tips. Setting down the cup she lifted the thick brush to gently groom herself, only the sound of her children playing outside caught her attention.

Brush forgotten she stood to make her way to the window where she could look out and watch them. Erik was currently playing the Bear his arms outstretched with his fingers curled to resemble claws. Laughing lightly Esperanza could hear his growls and the soft screams of her daughters running from him their dark curls bouncing. Her sons gentle tended to their ponies while Lucien snuck from his father's view to attempt and roll in the puddle of mud. Thankfully Izzy was there to catch the little piglet and drag him back.

Esperanza leaned against the wall with a slender shoulder content to watch her family. HER family the family she had born to HER husband, a family that would succeed her when she was gone from this Earth. Would they remember her and their father? Or would their inheritance blind them as most others were blinded by money. Looking down at her hands, her ivory digits lightly fingering her wedding ring when the faint sound of her daughter calling to Erik filled her ears.

"Papa! Papa!" Only the voice turned to that of a girl from long ago. Esperanza closed her eyes tightly shut to try and put out the memory but it was too late.

"Papa! Papa!" The young girl called, smiling a brilliant smile to him. She began to skip down the stairs to greet him as she always did, her dark curls bouncing and her golden eyes sparkling.

Only the slamming of the front door answered her calls, and she came to a stop before her father. Looking up at him he was a tall man, who never smiled except for her. He was tall and his face was long, a stubby nose, furrowed brows and light green eyes. He was broad of at the shoulders with a barreled chest a former soldier her mother had told her.

The girls smile disappeared when her father only looked down at her coldly and just as coldly brushed past her. Not knowing what to say she watched him go in her silence, shuffling her feet thoughtfully. Soon her arm was taken by a cold hand that dug into her silky soft skin and this person tugged her along angrily.

"What are you doing? Your Papa isn't in a good Mood!" Snapped her mother. Her mother was a tall and thin woman, not the elegant thin of most women. But her mother was a rather sickly thin as though she hardly ate or was simply malnourished. Her mother's hair was a golden crown atop her head and her eyes were just as blue as her Father's.

"I'm Sorry Mam-"

"Don't call me that!" Growled her mother before shoving her into her room. The door closed and the lock clicked leaving the girl to her room.

Looking forlornly at the door that would not open until dinner time she looked about her room. Decorated with light blues the girl would dream she was an angel in the skies, or play with the dolls her Father purchased her. However she was denied books and the tutor that came on occasion for her cousin to teach him to write. Her tiny imagination could only offer so much, for the time being she would go and sit at her window. Until dinner she would sit there and dream of her Knight to come take her away to his castle and love her until eternity.

The sound of the lock clicking again got the girls attention several hours later. It was well past dinner the sun had set long ago and her tiny stomach growled for substance. Setting down her doll of an English princess she went to open the door but something stopped her. Looking down she saw a shadow standing there, then another. Her mother never waited for her. Soon these shadows began to talk.

"Don't open the door Morgan!" Her mother's voice rang.

"And why not you whore?" Came her father's angry voice. "Are you afraid I'll see it in her Katharine?"

"There is nothing to see Morgan..." Katharine said gently.

"Oh but there is! Did you think I would never find out?" Morgan growled as he opened the door to stare down at the daughter he once prized. "Dark hair Katharine...Golden eyes of God's wheat fields! Ha!" He laughed bitterly, grabbing her mother roughly.

"Ah!" Katharine cried as she was brought to her knees.

"Look at her Bitch! Look at the bastard child you brought me" He snarled, when her mother didn't do as ordered immediately the girls father back handed her hard. It sent her mother sprawling and the girl cried out running to her mother's rescue. Only she was back handed just as hard sending her tiny frame slamming against the wall. Slowly the girl fell to the ground and watched in the stupor that the blow left her in.

"Look at her!"

Her mother looked and for the first time the girl saw tears in her eyes.

"Is she my daughter Katharine? Or is it the bastard child of another man?" He father continued to yell. Again she didn't answer promptly enough which earned her another blow. "IS she? IS SHE!?" He shrieked his voice crackling with the pitch.

"Morgan...I...She..." Her mother couldn't answer him what he already knew. However the girl wished desperately to stand and help her mother only darkness would answer her. The last thing she heard was her father's voice filled with malice.

"So, she is a bastard child. Well then MY whore it is time I made you pay for almost nine years of making a fool of me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and the girl couldn't remember at all what had happened. Her head hurt, her back hurt, actually almost everything hurt her tiny hands flexing. Beneath her fingers she felt the carpet of the hallway placing her hands down she lifted herself up on all fours. It was a good thing catching the sight of something from the corner of her eye stood her father. What she saw made the scream in her throat go completely silent. She was going to die.

Her father stood there breathing raggedly in his pants and white shirt. The cuffs were opened and sleeves rolled to the elbows, the buttons were open exposing his chest and stomach. His tidy collar was now unkempt pointing this way and that, a bit of it creased. However it wasn't her father's state of undress or messiness that made her quiver in fear. It was his hands that were drenched to the elbows in blood, his entire body even his face had splatters. Looking up to his eyes, He was looking at her pointedly now...

"Hello my little Jewel..." He drawled obviously drunk. Either drunk on alcohol or drunk on the high that he got from the blood upon his person. Lifting his right hand he held something that had gone unseen during the girls cursory glance at him. It was a blade that was well coated in thick blood, the droplets just dripped off the tip like fine red pearls as he began to walk to her.

"No!...N-No Papa!" She cried getting to her tiny feet.

"I AM NOT YOUR PAPA!!" He snarled and took a leap towards her.

Not knowing what to do she gave into the instinct that wanted to live. She jumped back, falling on her dress as her father lost his balance and fell. It gave her time, just enough time to run down the stairs and trip over a prone body. It sent the girl falling flat on her stomach knocking the wind from her.

Turning her head she looked to the body of her mother. The head was twisted in an angel that should never have been, it was only upon closer inspection that it revealed she was nearly decapitated. Dead blue eyes and a gaping mouth spilling blood stared at the girl as her father began his descent of the stairs.

"Come here DARLING" he mocked evilly.

Screaming loudly she turned and nearly fell over another body a body of one of the servants. Her father had gone mad and he was sure to finish her before he could be satisfied. Yet as she began her flight from him, he lunged again and caught her by the hair. Yanking her back to him her tiny frame slamming against his own, her dress gathering the blood of the dead. She looked up to him, her golden eyes afraid seeking mercy...

"Now...You're Mine"

That said he raised the blade and brought it down slashing at her but he wasn't ready for what was next. She brought up her foot and caught rightly where no man would care to be caught. He crumpled before her dropping the knife and going down to his knees to caress his injured area. Giving her time to run to the door and slip out into the darkness of night. Only it would prove just as useless out in the public her screams would go unheard.

But someone was watching...

She'd screamed for hours to get help but no one dared listen. Cold, tired, hungry and nearly insane the girl walked the streets getting farther from her home. As far as she could go she would, her tiny arms hugged her to keep warm when a light drizzle began. Already witness to murder she had witnessed a woman screaming for help as she was brutally raped. Ultimately her screams had turned to sniffles as the men took their turns when finished they silenced her forever. Needless to say the girl left that area as swiftly as her little legs would carry her.

Lost, alone and completely unaware of the person that had been following her for hours. The girl sat down on the side of a building in the darkness where hopefully no one would see her. But with the sobs that wracked her tiny frame she was certain God himself could hear her. The shuffling of feet caught her attention, so she looked up from her hands to the figure. Dark and foreboding Oh God he's found me... A wrinkled old hand came out to her.

"Come.." was all it said.

Nowhere to go, and not a soul to turn to she took the hand and followed as obediently as a dog.

"Wear those, they are big but you'll grow into them" The old man said, sitting in front of his tiny fire awaiting the girl to change. When she returned looking much like a boy he nodded and offered her some moldy bread and almost a weeks old stale meat.

Wrinkling her tiny nose she shook her head no.

"Well in a few days you wont care what it is dear. You'll be scrapping with men for these delicacies" that said he began to eat it with much gusto. However the girl really couldn't handle that and all that had happened to her. So she settled for spewing what was left in her tiny stomach onto the street.

"You think that all that was disgusting dear? You haven't seen nothing yet. I've been on the streets all my life" He began to brag of this and that. It was until she was unable to keep her eyes open that her let her sleep for now.

Only a couple of hours remained until dawn and the girl roused from her slumber. Opening tired eyes she looked around wondering where she was when the events of the evening assailed her. Golden eyes searched for the old man who was currently hobbling away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" she cried and went after him. "Please...Don't leave me alone."

Sighing heavily the old man patted the scratchy cap of the girl.

"Listen child you cannot remain with me. We must part you need to care for yourself."

"How can I do that? I'm just a child!" she sniffled.

"You will find a way..." He said and began to hobble away again.

"Wait! What is your name?" she called.

The old man turned to her and smiled a sweet smile through his wrinkled face. Hobbling back to her he patted her head again for whatever reason she didn't know until he spoke again.

"Leona my dear. Let me tell you this, never let these men know what you are or you will pay like that poor girl did in the alley." Said old man's voiced turned from that of a croaking toad to a surprisingly gentle female voice. Old, wise brown eyes looked down at her and a small smile curved the old woman's lips. "And what is your name?"

"Esperanza..."

"Esperanza...yes. After today my dear you will need just that...Hope." Patting her head once more Leona hobbled off. As young Esperanza watched sadly as the last bit of kindness and protection left her.

A few days later Esperanza would dare to walk past her home, only to find it a heap of smoke and ruble. Her 'Father' in his madness had set the entire place a flame. Eerily she could almost hear the faint maniac laughter that would've come from the home when it was aflame. Her home gone she turned her back on Paris, on the World, she had only one person to care for. Herself. Her absolution set, she would encounter the old woman once more within the coming weeks.

Esperanza would find Leona in an alley, her back against the wall of a building. Her mouth would be agape, while flies swarmed in and out of it walking over her unclosed eyes. Sending a soft prayer to God for the woman, Esperanza would inform the officer before going on her way...after all she needed Hope. And lots of it.

"Esperanza?" Erik asked softly, taking hold of his wife's elbow.

Esperanza continued to gaze out the window unseeing, completely ignoring his calls to her. She was so far away Erik didn't know how to reach her anymore he'd been trying for the past five minutes. Taking hold of her hands slowly, releasing them from the death grip they had on the curtains why wouldn't she come back to him?

"ESPERANZA" he said again, more boldly this time. It seemed work.

Blinking a moment, bringing herself out of the world of memories she looked to her husband. A slanted smile soon worked over her lips while trying to hold back her tears. Turning she went to him placing herself into the safety of his arms she cried softly. What had brought this on was beyond him but he held his tiny wife against him whispering softly to her. Assuring her that he would never leave her side, he would always be here only Death would steal him away from her. Even then he would await her on the other side...he would wait for her.

Esperanza couldn't ask for much more than that...


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

**Part Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Christine combed her long chocolate locks with her ivory fingers. Lips closed together while humming a gentle tune, she couldn't help but eye herself in the mirror. Within the mirror Christine saw the Goddess that she was, lovely and young. She was vibrant, her pale skin had not a flaw and even if she did it wouldn't take from her beauty. Those blue eyes of hers twinkled in the sunlight from her bureau bench she sat upon.

Standing she twirled round in her newly purchased dress. The corset was a waist cincher making her tinier than she herself truly was, while effectively adding bust. A light pink served as the main color with strips of darker dyed lace of frills upon the front. Coming to a low V at the back which was very enticing yet still proper to wear it in public with ease. The skirt was long and the frills framed the bottom as the hoop inside was very pliable giving her little restriction.

Continuing to admire herself she paid little attention to Raoul knocking on her door. He would be off to the Great Hall as always, taking their daughter with him to play with the Devil's Child. Although as much as she ignored him, he continued to knock and repeat himself. Not bothering herself in the least she simply gave an exasperated yell for him to be off.

Only then did the panel open just slightly, a gloved hand leaving a small present for Madame de'Chagny. Closing the paneling the gloved hand gave two muffled knocks almost resembling thuds, but Christine was as well trained as a dog now. Turning she spied the note that would be awaiting her on her pillow, the fine faded yellow parchment beckoning to her.

She crossed the room with eager steps, lifting the note and caressing the front running a finger over the black ink that said her name. Seating herself she turned it over in her hand the smiling red waxed imprint of a skull staring blankly at her. It made her shiver every time she saw it, yet she knew she must obey and obey she did. She opened it and began to read the scribbled writing.

_"Christine,_

I have sent you several notes over the years detailing how we shall accomplish our goal. You have followed my instructions and now this is Our one last chance.

Slowly his voice filled her head as her eyes continued to read the words.

_Our dear Phantom has returned to us, and I am anxious our deeds will progress. During the festivities of the new year, you will therefore seduce him as a clever ploy, and I shall deal with Madame Esperanza and the Countess. The role which you shall play calls for charm and appeal. Rendering the Duchess into silence which makes my task in a word ideal._

I shall watch both yours and Helena's performance from the shadows. When our stage has been set a disaster beyond our Dear Phantom's imagination will occur.

You remain, Christine, My obedient servant, O.G."

Christine felt her heart racing within her chest, and she slowly placed a hand to her neck feeling the pulse there. So it has come to this, it was now time to prepare for what they had longed for. The revenge of the Phantom, only Christine did not wish such revenge upon that pitiful creature. No she wanted revenge upon the Duchess for mocking her, for giving hope to that beast.

Slipping the note back into the envelope she did what she had done many times over the years. Slowly she held it above the flickering flame of the candle and watched the fire consume the paper. The flames lapped and rolled until they came close to burning her tiny fingers...Closely they would burn the Phantom into submission.

That was HER goal.

Madeline knocked on the door to the Master Bedchamber again, her tiny foot tapping impatiently. Esperanza was taking far too long to ready herself and that would make them both late to their engagement with Madame Andrews. When the door didn't open she knocked again with renewed vigor and finally she did get an answer. However it was an answer that made her jump back when Erik opened the door and peered down at her. Erik was currently very...well mask less.

"Oh Erik! You frightened me," Madeline breathed and wondered if it was the wrong thing to say.

She remembered the first time she and George had witness Erik without his mask. They had been in Versailles in the Study relaxing the four of them only a few days before she and George would return to England. Erik and Esperanza had lazily sat next to one another on one couch while she and her husband lounged on the other. It was when Erik had gone to scratch his ear that his finger accidentally caught beneath his mask. Then with one tug it came tumbling down to the floor and the sight that assailed them made George silent and her ready to scream.

She had looked to Erik who seemed completely mortified and more than that he was getting angry. His eyes looked down in shame trying to hide the embarrassment. Or was he trying to avoid the horror that was clearly shown on her face and her husbands? When the room became tense she looked to Esperanza who was still smiling sweetly. Her friend then proceeded to lean towards Erik and kiss the disgusting disfigured side. It would've made any woman wretch yet Esperanza did it as though it were a complete pleasure. For Erik it seemed to be a complete pleasure.

Erik then had looked to Esperanza and the emotion Madeline saw in their eyes made her heart ache. It was love, plain and simple naked for all to see they didn't care. Even with the deformity that the accident had caused didn't take away from Esperanza's love for this man. This man was her husband, her happiness and her security. It had made Madeline smile and love George with the same unconditional love that radiated from the two.

"Where is Esperanza? We're going to be late!" she called her voice filled with annoyance. He was about to reply when Esperanza bumped him to the side with a swing of her hips. Erik was bumped into the door and also bumped his head against it making knocking sound louder than how Madeline had knocked. Instead of tending to his forehead, his wife's slightly bony hip hurt his hip even more.

"Oh Erik...I'm sorry love," Esperanza said tip-toeing to kiss his forehead. Being five even Erik lowered his head for the healing kiss that his wife's lips would bring. "Now come Madeline! We wont be late! Erik you can watch the children?" Esperanza asked looking up at him.

"Of course now you two run along," he replied gently pushing both women at the small of their backs towards the staircase. George stood in front of the Study door swishing the brandy in his glass. Already having helped himself and given time from his loving wife to unwind he watched with amusement as Erik made short work of getting rid of them.

It was then that George had the courage to pipe up.

"Whose worse, them or the children?" George asked smugly. Only it lasted until his wife's voice called to him promising a tongue lashing when she got back.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"It's wise to wait until they have left," Erik supplied softly so they wouldn't hear him. It only received a grunt from George also afraid to talk, however when the door closed.

"They are worse" Erik said.

"Indeed" George agreed. Looking to one another, they laughed and headed out to watch the children.

Just as the carriage trotted up to the door to receive them, the Count de'Chagny's carriage trotted up the way and stopped just behind their own. Esperanza watched the door open and the small girl jump down excitedly.

"Madame Esperanza!" Elene called running to Esperanza's arms.

"Hello there little Miss and how are you today?" Esperanza asked hugging her gently, receiving a childish Hun in return.

"Oh wonderful! Greetings Madame Madeline," she said and giving a curtsey. "Um, where is Nicholas?" came the innocent question. Smiling Esperanza pointed her to the stables where Nicholas, William and Paloma were tending to their ponies. A brief thank you was all that she got and Elene left a trail of dust as she ran to the stables.

"She loves ponies," came Madeline's soft voice.

"Yes she does," replied the rich baritone that was Raoul de'Chagny. It made Esperanza shiver in either pleasure or dread she didn't know but she turned her attention to her guest.

"Monsieur de'Chagny," She said dropping to him a sweeping curtsey that she executed just as gracefully as always.

Monsieur de'Chagny she called him. Her voice was soft yet mature and husky for her age and it made his blood rise. Just to hear his name Raoul spoken from her lips would have him at her mercy. Even to hear her whisper it with that husky tone would have him giving praise to this Goddess of a woman. Yet she always was so polite about him, about any male he wondered if the woman ever gave him a second glance. A second thought.

"Madame de'Longueville," He nearly purred, and took her hand. Even her hand as gloved as it was burned his flesh and made his body tighten in want, in need of her. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to the backs of her tiny knuckles, then he stepped back but did not release her hand. He released it only after his thumb had gentle stroked over where he had kissed as though he'd leave an imprint there. His own small way of victory, a victory that the Duke would never see. That realized her released her, and took Madeline's hand and kissed it promptly.

"What a pleasure to see you Monsieur de'Chagny. If you seek my husband he and the Earl shall be out on the terrace watching the children. As much as I and the Countess would enjoy staying to talk we have a previous engagement. If you'll excuse us.." Esperanza not once gave him chance to stop her.

She swept him another curtsey then dragged Madeline into the carriage with her. Thankful her footman closed the door, and it wouldn't be proper for him to follow to speak through the window. So they left the Count there just staring at the carriage as it lurched forward rolling down and turning towards Paris.

"Did you see how he looked at you?" Madeline began. _Yes._

"No, I didn't. So how is Willa coming along with her studies?" Esperanza began changing the subject. Madeline wouldn't push it so she settled for the small talk.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**Part Twenty-Nine**

* * *

"Angel?" Diana called once inside her room. Lightly closing the door behind her before she smoothed out her skirts with those tiny hands. She had eaten breakfast early than she usually did, giving herself time to watch her brothers with the ponies.

When suddenly a thought had crossed her mind, a plan that would surely work. Only her mother had been home but now her mother was far off in Paris. She and the Countess wouldn't return until just before supper.

Once the carriage had trotted out onto the main road to Paris she had given a cry of triumph from her perch. The second floor of the Great Hall and the windows in each room over looked the entirety of the estate. So she had sat there all morning in her father's study, waiting and watching.

Her wait would have to pay off, she had promised her Angel. Only now she that she called to him her angel didn't respond. Where could he be? He had promised her that he would always be here. Awaiting her.

"Angel!" She called again and once more silence answered her. Stomping her tiny foot in anger she had wanted to consult him before going through her plan. When suddenly another girls voice caught her attention. Walking to her window Diana caught a glimpse of the Count de'Chagny and his daughter Elene.

Diana continued to watch in disgust as the girl ran off to her brother Nicholas. Perhaps she could get rid of her as well after all, Diana truly didn't care for the little brat. Even if they were almost the same age Diana couldn't stand the sight of Elene or Nicholas.

She would try to call for her Angel once more and if he did not respond. Then she would make him proud by fulfilling her plan. She would make the plan work and he would praise her for doing it all by herself!

"Angel!"

Nothing. So she was to go it alone, smirking evilly she walked to her door only it opened before she could get to it.

"_**Angel**_!"

Erik heard his daughter cry out that simple word, and that had his mind swamped with memories. Like a moth to flame he went to the sound of the young voice calling for her Angel. Opening the door to his daughters room he caught the evil almost demonic look in her eye. Only she was slightly surprised that her father as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Diana? Who were you talking to?" Erik asked suspiciously taking a cursory glance around the room. Nothing was out of place, their beds were both tended, all dolls or bears were put away neatly. Then to whom or what was she speaking? One look at his daughters avoiding gaze made him more suspicious. "Diana, answer me."

"No one Papa. There is no one here but me," She began, while Erik looked behind the curtains.

"What are you doing Papa?" came the innocent voice.

"I want to know what you were talking to," his voice calm and a bit cold. "Or who" he finished eyeing her.

Diana offered her father a sparkling smile of her tiny teeth, and a girlish giggle. He was slightly taken aback by her behavior usually she was reserved until she and her sister fought over him. Lately she had been remaining in her room instead of playing, claiming she was getting far too old for that now. That didn't explain the sudden change in his daughter.

"Why that teddy bear you made for me a few months ago Papa." she lied prettily, walking to her bed and lifted the small brown fuzzed bear he'd made her. Erik often made his daughters toys for them with intricate care. He had long thought that she had tossed it into the trunk of toys. Yet here she held it out to him, caressing it lovingly.

"So you've named her Angel?" Erik asked, losing his paranoia of his daughter, taking the bear from her. He slowly slipped to one knee, brining himself to her level.

"Him Papa. His name is Angel," She corrected. Erik nodded returning it to her, and with a soft groan got to his feet.

"Him, Angel is a very nice name for him Love," he said patting her dark curls. Erik watched his daughter affectionately as she put the bear back in bed. Then astoundingly she returned and held up her arms to him. It had been almost a year since she had wished to be held by him, and he welcomed the opportunity.

Lifting her up in his arms she smiled curling her tiny arms around his neck. He rested her against his hip and arm curled beneath her little bottom. Then she bestowed upon him a loving kiss that made him smile from ear to ear. Angel the teddy bear long forgotten he walked out into the hall with her.

"Papa can I go and ride the ponies?" Diana asked softly.

"But, I thought you didn't like riding?" Erik began and she giggled cutting him off.

"Oh Papa! I was scared to, now I'm big enough to try." She reasoned, earning a nod from him.  
"Alright but be sure to ride with Nicholas or William.." He said slowly setting her down and earning another kiss.

"Thank you Papa!" Was all she managed to say before skipping to the staircase and slowly making her way down. Just as she began her descent the Earl came out of the parlor.

"Erik?" George's voice took him from the beauty of his daughter as she went down the stairs. He was still in awe that such visions of beauty as his daughters could be brought from him and his wife. It was probably that Esperanza's loveliness of her visage and even her nature was enough to turn his ugliness to beauty.

"Yes?"

"The Count de'Chagny is here. He brought his daughter do I get drinks ready?" George asked.

Erik nodded, fixing his suit as the Count came into view.

"Hello Nicholas!" Elene called from behind the boy. Only Nicholas didn't respond as she had hoped he would. Instead he nearly jumped ten feet in the air and whirled around to look at her.

"Miss de'Chagny?" He questioned, gulping down his fear. She had indeed scared him half to death, he could feel his heart slamming against his chest. With a giggle she replied to him, she didn't need to say yes.

"Of course it's me silly! AND you can call me ELENE," she corrected him moving to pat the pony on the nose. "So are you going for a ride? Elene asked sweetly, Nicholas only nodded dumbly.

"Can I come to? Last time was so fun!"

"But, I promised Palo-" cut off once more his sister spoke.

"It's alright brother, I can go with William." When his sister had returned with the bridle Nicholas had not known. But, Paloma knew well when Elene had arrived, and once again taken her brother from her. Paloma truly didn't know if she should like Elene or hate her. Of course the girl was extremely nice to Nicholas but he was HER brother.

Nicholas heard the jingle of the reins as Paloma set them down on the bench. The two didn't say a 'hi' or 'bye' to one another. Air tense, Paloma kissed his cheek before running off to William who voiced his displeasure of having to cart her around.

"Let me get the blanket and saddle Miss de'Chagny." Nicholas began, a bit saddened that he had let down his sister. Turning he began to walk into the stable, the Count's daughter's voice calling after to him.

"It's Elene!" she said with an exasperated tone.

Nicholas ran his hands over the saddles, to find his own. His fingers brushed over the jeweled leather of his mother's fine saddle, knowing that just beside hers would be his own. When his hand came to rest on the soft leather seat of his, a tiny hand touched his.

"Miss de'Chagny?" He began turning to look to the person.

"Nicholas", came that familiar voice.

"Diana? What are you doing out here?" Nicholas said, bewildered that she was even out near the stable.

"Why helping you brother. Let me saddle the pony," she begged.

"But, Diana.." he protested Diana didn't know how to saddle a pony.

"Please..." she begged with a bit more of a whine and sniffle in her voice. Just like his father,  
Nicholas found he couldn't refuse.

"Alright..." Lucky for Nicholas he wasn't the only one to notice his sister's strange change.

Paloma had watched with a critical and suspicious eye from behind the hay stacks.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**Part Thirty**

* * *

Erik, George and the Count de'Chagny sat out on the terrace basking beneath the suns warm rays. Erik tilted his head back to relax just as lazily as their dog Gemma was doing beneath his feet. It was a blessed reprieve from William who continuously enjoyed torturing the dog by either pulling her tail or her ears. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily allowing the voices of George and Raoul to fill his ears.

"It's a lovely day, the children are truly enjoying it." Raoul commented, watching the Duke recline lazily in his chair.

"It is, I'm certain our wives are enjoying it. Isn't that right Erik?" George asked knowing full well the events of the morning. Erik's only reply was a half hearted grunt leaving it to George to tell the tale. "Well he agrees. The women were worried they'd be late to sip their tea with Madame Andrews. I'm certain the Madame wouldn't skin them for being only a few minutes late."

"No doubt, however you know women they want to be at their gossip." Raoul added, both men laughing lightly.

"Hear any new gossip to tell us then my Good Count?" questioned George, waving to Izzy for more brandy.

"Not really, and the two of you?"

"Ha! Our wives never tell us anything, and if they do it's not even the entire story." George exclaimed.

"Christine hardly tells me anything either," Raoul voiced unknowing of the effect it had on the Duke.

Christine...Christine...It echoed in Erik's mind like the haunting as a dead bell geid in the distance. Sending a shiver through him that he couldn't contain, his hands gripping the arm rests of the chair. It was an intoxicating name so entrancing and it brought her to vision within his mind. No longer a girl but a woman full-grown, lovely and gentle. Those soft blue eyes could make his heart pound even after all these years, even after the pain she had dealt him. It frightened him, frightened him to the core of his soul..for whenever Christine appeared he saw none else than her.

What would it be like to feel her dark curls within his hands once more? To hear her voice sing for him and his music, to hear her voice speak his name. Or what would it be like to hold her frame against his own once more? To let the night caress them both in it's spell what if...what if.

"Erik?" George called.

"Oh! Um yes?" Erik tried to recover quickly sitting up to stop his wandering thoughts.

"Napping I see. Did Esperanza keep you up late?" George asked with a slight smirk.

"Esperanza?...Esperanza! No Esperanza didn't keep me up last evening," Erik said angrily but not at George. When George had said his wife's name he had drawn a blank to that woman's name. In her place was still Christine...Christine always Christine.

"Are you well Most Noble Duke?" Raoul asked in slight concern. In truth he had noticed the Duke had somehow lost thought of his wife as if he didn't know the name. The name had come off the Duke's tongue so foreign compared to all other times he had heard the Duke gently speaking to her. Oddly it insulted Raoul that the man would forget, yet the Duke seemed quite a bit older.

"I am quite fine Count de'Chagny" He answered promptly, needing an escape. That escape he would find in turning in his chair. "What are the children up to?"

All three began to raise their hands to shade their eyes from the sun to get a better look. From another just watching it was quite comical a sight, three elegant men sitting upon the terrace. With their hands above their brows and shading their eyes just to glimpse at their children.

"Now, pull the cinch as taught as you can," Nicholas instructed his sister. Diana obeyed and watched as her brother tested the grip the saddle had on the ponies side with his fingers. He then put a hand on the saddle and shook it a bit, then putting his foot in the stirrup he put most of his weight on it. When the saddle remained in place he smiled to Diana and patted her head affectionately. "Well done!" he exclaimed.

Diana smiled and giggled almost girlishly looking to the two girls gossiping beside the stall door.

Willa and Elene stood in front of the door of the horse stall lightly patting the cream colored pony on its nose. They spoke in soft hushed tones of this and that, of things they had heard from their mothers, mothers friends or from the other children. Diana desperately wished to know, her mother would never speak of anything if ever Madeline would slip up and spill some gossip here and there. However it was apparent that Esperanza wasn't about to have her children's studies bothered by small talk about the city.

"Are you ready Miss de'Chagny? Nicholas asked, turning to the girls. Holding out his hand, he smiled when she put hers in his own.

"Yes Nicholas. Please..cant you just call me Elene?" She said, but he only answered by setting her up on the saddle.

A small ways away William brought his trotting pony to a stop, Paloma seated behind him on it's rump. They watched Nicholas set the Count's daughter up onto the pony. William didn't like it very much that girls enjoyed his company putting aside the fact that he was a freak. Unknowingly William tugged harshly on the pony's reins, making it whinnied in fright and rear. Paloma clung to him her golden eyes glaring at him.

"You fool watch what you're doing!"

"Is everything alright?" Nicholas called turning his attention away from mounting. Both Elene and Willa looked to the pony that was acting up, it seemed that William was taking his sweet time getting it under control. The only one that could care less what was going on was Diana who expertly loosened the cinch. William saw his sister and smirked inwardly at what she was doing only William wasn't the only one who saw.

"Dian-AH!" Paloma cried when her brother sent the pony down the other side of the hill at a full gallop."NO! William go back!" Her cries fell on deaf ears, as William prayed that the cinch would actually come undone.

"Paloma?" called Nicholas walked towards her voice.

"It's alright William got the pony under control. They went down the hill come on Nicholas lets catch up to them!" Elene encouraged atop her seat in the saddle. Nicholas obeyed his young lady's request, setting a booted foot into the stirrups he swung up into the saddle behind her. Turning the reins the pony gave to the pressure and whirled round. Once his heels connected with its well rounded sides the pony was off, leaving Willa to stand and watch them ride away. Oh how she hoped her chance would be next, sighing she and Diana walked to where the men were sitting.

"Ah my dear why aren't you with the rest of the children?" George asked, taking his daughter and sitting her within his lap. Lightly she arranged her skirts properly, smiling she kissed his cheek.

"They are all riding the ponies, Diana and I are waiting our turn. Why cant you just buy me a pony of my own?" Willa began with a little pout.

Diana however watched the girl in disgust, and looked to her father. He watched her with his light blue eyes, she would have to pretend as well. Smiling sweetly to him she to bestowed upon him another kiss. Setting herself within his lap she curled her tiny arms around his neck and watched the brow of the hill intently. They'd have to ride of that sooner or later, and that cinch had to give to just the same.

"Where are they?" Raoul asked Willa in a gentle tone.

"They're racing," Lucien said when he had arrived no one knew but as if on queue the four riders appeared. They appeared over the brow of the hill and thundered down it at a speed that was not meant for ponies. Erik disliked the children racing, God only knew what could happen so he stood with Diana in his arms. He would have to stop them before they got to the first fence. However it was too late and all he could do was watch in horror as the riders were removed from the ponies backs.

"ELENE!!" Raoul's cry brought Erik to life. He set down Diana and raced towards the ponies and his children. Oh God how careless had he been?

"Paloma! Nicholas!..William!" Please God don't let me be too late.

Nicholas had pulled up alongside William and Paloma only moments before they began to ascend the small hill. His sister soon called to him once close enough.

"Nicholas! Stop your pony!" She had screamed, and William had returned her plea with a vicious snap.

"Shut up! Don't be afraid to lose to me freak!" William had edged him on. When Nicholas would've given into reason years of his brother's banter drove him to continue. Even Elene seemed to win just as much as he did for she began to kick the pony with renewed vigor with her tiny feet.

"A fence.." he had heard her whisper. His sister once again tried to warn him but it would cost her just as much as it would him.

"Nicholas! Stop your pony the Cinc-Ahh!" Was all that came from her lips when William pushed her off. That shrill scream made Nicholas's blood run cold but it was far too late. He heard his brother's pony make its jump, and soon his jumped. Only they would never make it over as the cinch finished unraveling beneath them.

The saddle began to slide taking Elene with it, Nicholas tried desperately to hold her. He could not holding himself and her atop the horse was not meant to be. Releasing the reins they tumbled down off the pony hitting the ground with sickening thuds. Nicholas cried out as he landed on his leg that gave a loud pop beneath his weight. He felt his dark world filled with pain and his mother was not hear to save him from it.

Nicholas could hear Elene crying softly and Paloma moaning in their pain which was swiftly fading, but what could he do for them?

William stopped his pony turning it around to look down at the bodies that were still alive. Especially his brother who was dragging himself toward the sound of one of the girls. Damn it then it had not worked, William frowned looking to his father, George and the Count who were now half way to them. Just behind them Diana and Willa stood. Willa with such a horrid and distressed look on her face while his sister Diana's face mirrored his own. Great displeasure in a plan gone awry.

"Goodness it seems we weren't the only ones invited," Madeline whispered to Esperanza behind her fan. But Esperanza couldn't hear a word her friend was saying for some odd reason she felt a pain in her heart. She felt such pain, terror and a coldness swamp over her making the hairs on back of her neck stand up. How she wanted to go home, she longed to go home.

"What was that?"

"I said we weren't the only ones invited." Madeline repeated. Listening to her words this time Esperanza tapped down the strange feeling that had come over her. Looking to where her friend was eyeing it was true, it seemed that half of the women in Paris came to drink tea with Madame Andrews. This meant that there was something big going around most likely and whatever it was she was going to find out whether she liked it or not.

"Oh Duchess! Countess!" Madame Andrews called, walking to them in warm greeting.

"Madame Andrews," Madeline said curtseying to her.

"Madame," Esperanza said doing the same. It was Madeline who inquired first of what everyone was doing here.

"Madame Andrews? What are they talking about?" She indicated to all the women in their little circle being escorted inside.

"Why haven't you heard?" Andrews said looking to the two women. Esperanza and Madeline had no clue, they hadn't heard a thing. In unison they shook their heads.

"No we haven't Madame. Please do tell us." Madeline encouraged knowing the woman didn't need any.

"Why Countess de'Reims is with child!" She whispered, and that sent both of them reeling.

Erik slowly lay his daughter into her bed while George lay Nicholas in Diana's. They would have to wait for Dr. Andrews to get here and that was just an eternity away. Lightly he caressed his child's face with a rough hand of many years. A tainted hand that had done many evil deeds but now this was his. They both were his would God be so cruel as to take them from him?

He could only pray that He would not, God could not. These children were not meant to be sent to the realm of Angels just yet. Tears in his eyes he lay his head into the mattress gently caressing the tiny hand. Hoping that Duncan would ride as fast as his horse would carry him.


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**Part Thirty-One**

* * *

"Tighter!" Helena snapped viciously at her maid. The little ruddy faced woman gulped and with a soft tone tried to speak to her Mistress.

"But, Madame it is not healthy for-" she was cut off as always. Helena didn't want to hear of it, she could careless of health.

"I said tighter! Now if you'd care to remain beneath my roof you best do as I say. Or else I'll cast you out there are plenty other lowly people like you to higher in Your place." Helena growled, her eyes promising what she meant.

Slowly her maid lowered her head and began to pull tighter on the strings of the corset. The maid continued to pull until it was obvious that any tighter that Helena would surely faint. With swift hands she tied off the ends securely, stepping away from her Mistress.

Helena could feel the sickness taking over her and she grabbed desperately to the stationary wood of her bureau. How she hated this, it was such an un-Godly feeling how could any woman stand it? Turning her gaze upon her maid who had been a mother of several children, watched her expectantly. The damn woman knew and it made Helena angry to the core of her twisted soul that she did.

"Get out," came her crisp command.

"But, Madame you seem-"

"I seem fine now get out!" Helena shrieked, picking up one of the many bobbles that adorned her room. Her maid swiftly made her way to the door and managed to escape. Closing the door just in time as the object hit the hard wood, shattering over the floor. Just watching the bobble shatter made Helena feel the power surge through her, and she began to tear her room apart. She didn't care if she was pregnant, why the Hell should she?

Things began to fly from one portion of the room to the other. Glass shattered, fine paintings fell and wood splintered from being thrown about. It wasn't until Helena threw whatever was held in her hand at the mirror in her bureau. She didn't want to see her reflection she didn't want to see anyone or anything. Then the glass shattered as she tumbled down onto the floor tears in her eyes, long golden hair caressing her pale face. What was she to do?

Slowly she made her way to her bureau and pulled herself up with it. There she encountered her reflection in the shattered glass, making her face so distorted it was hardly a face. Lifting a bloody hand she smeared it over her cheeks and puffy eyes. God in Heaven what could save her? Who could save her?

No one.

Damn him he'd ruined her.

Just as she damned him, her mind began to wander back upon her misfortune. Lost in thought, a gloved hand slowly placed a note upon the pillows for the Countess.

**Paris 1870**

"Oh my! Philippe it is lovely!" Helena exclaimed, taking the jeweled necklace that he offered her. Helena examined it this way and that before eagerly returning it to him and lifting her golden hair for him to put it on her. Philippe did so allowing the tips of his fingers to ghost over her flesh, and over her collar bone.

"You are lovelier than any jewel," Philippe supplied. That earned him a winning smile from Helena who stood and looked up into the eyes of the Vicomte.

Philippe was tall and lean with the greenest eyes anyone would ever see. His face wasn't quite masculine more of a finely groomed youth despite his age. Hair slicked to the side and the tantalizing tickle of his mustache had her quivering like a school girl from her first kiss. Slowly Helena curled her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him and herself into a passionate frenzy.

Unfortunately they did not hear the door open.

"Helena!" Boomed her husband of nearly sixty five years of age. It had her jumping in fright and Philippe de'Chagny eyeing the old man with a rather annoyed look. "How dare you, you little bitch!" The old man growled and tore her from the Vicomte's arms, his eyes jutting from their sockets.

"And you! You disgrace! I shall have you for this," he continued to threaten. However the old man would never leave his own room as Philippe lunged for him. Curling strong fingers and hands around the neck, drooping skin of many years hanging over his own youthful flesh. Philippe de'Chagny proceeded to strangle the old man, but not to death. Oh no not to death it had to be credible this death.

When the old man fell into a faint from lack of air Philippe set Helena to undressing her old lover. Where he was concerned he removed a small vile from his pocket a white powder coating the inside. Taking his time he whistled through his lips as he poured himself a glass of brandy and a second. Once his was full he took a hearty gulp then set about to lightly tapping the vile with his finger; sprinkling the powder like salt into the other glass.

"Are you done?" Philippe asked impatiently. Helena breathed a yes as she finally tucked her husband into bed, putting clothes on a limp body was tasking.

Helena watched Philippe turn towards her holding the glass of brandy in his hand swishing the liquid inside. If she looked closely the small particles of something were beginning to dissolve with the swishing. He began to walk with even strides not at all in a hurry but with a determination within his eyes. Shoving her out of the way he placed the rim to the old mans lips and proceeded to trickle the drink down his throat. On reflex of course the man drank, but when he began to choke Philippe put a restraining hand over his lips. No he wasn't going to lose any of this drink it was extremely special.

"Philippe?" Helena began, only to be silenced by his glare.

"Get ready for bed Helena. You'll be a widow in the morning and then we shall be together. As we have dreamt of," was his crisp reply. Reluctantly she left a bit shaken that Philippe had actually murdered her husband. Yet she thought back to her mother who had killed her father for the fortune that lay after her father's death. Filled with this security, Helena dutifully dressed for bed, after all she'd be a widow in the morning.

A very RICH widow.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost.." rang the Padre's words. A crowd stood around him even under the unending drizzle that came for some odd reason on this day. The crowd consisted of many men and women dressed in their finest black clothes in remorse of the loss of Count de'Reims. How unfortunate to die in his sleep, he seemed so young even for his age.

Quietly the ladies comforted Helena who cried prettily from beneath the black veil. Dark gloved hands gently slipped the kerchief beneath the veil to dab lightly at her tears. Making the sign of the cross the men slowly began to lower the rich polished wood coffin into the ground. The other gentlemen quickly hurried their wives away, no one liked death and no one liked seeing the final resting place. Helena stayed as did another person.

Philippe slowly approached the now widowed Countess under the scrutiny of the Padre of course. He stood beside her and watched the lowering while Helena continued to weep softly.

"Madame?" he began.

"Y-yes? Forgive me Vicomte I-I " she couldn't continue. Instead she settled for another bout of performed weeping, that had the Padre slowly moving away from the cries. It was far away enough however to watch the two and it was faraway enough that Philippe could speak without him hearing.

"I will come to you tonight." He said.

"So soon?" Helena whispered before sniffling loudly.

"Why? Do you truly regret it? You wanted this with me didn't you?" Philippe questioned, almost forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Of course I do my love. Soon we shall be together..forever." Helena lied prettily again. However she feared Philippe's wrath which could be turned on her within a heart beat. That frightened her beyond death.

"Good, await me in the evening. I have busienss to finish at the Opera Populaire." That said he was gone. Leaving Helena to stare as the men shoveled the large chunks of wet earth onto the coffin. Sealing her husband's grave for eternity and promising her the money that would be given to her. She would await Philippe as ordered, watching the man's figure getting smaller and smaller as he walked away.

She would await him, but he would never return to her. He would be found dead in the lake or at least that is what they had said. Leaving her RICH and Alone, how could she ask for more?

Only now nearly a decade later he was here haunting her, controlling her just as he had so many years ago. This time however he had won, won in a way that she could never hide. Slowly she brushed a hand over her stomach that the corset was holding in, keeping her pregnancy as little known as possible. Yet the City of Paris already knew why bother? Because she would soon have to answer the question.

Who was the father?

She could easily lie it was Raoul de'Chagny's then she would have the man where she wanted him. Yet that had been nearly six years past since she had spread her creamy thighs to him. Rather his brother had forced them open and forced her to look upon his hideous face each time he took her. For six years she had managed to stave off his seed but even after four aborted births one had proved too virile for her to destroy.

Now her body was growing with his seed a reminder to her just whom she belonged to. A tear trickled down her ivory cheek when she saw in one of the shards of the mirror the yellow note awaiting her. Like a moth it beckoned to her as well, just as trained as Christine they now lived for these notes. The instructions for them, to command them and of course they obeyed.

_"Fondest greeting to you my dear!_

A few instructions just before our plan begins: Madeline must be watched, I'll not have her stealing up the stage. Our dear Count and Earl must be kept unaware, it's not intended they be the producers of my rage. And you my servants must learn that your place is beneath me, not before.

As for the Duke and Duchess...No doubt she'll do her best- to save that monster. She's smart she'll know though we shall silence her, she will pay the price for His crimes. Should pride let him he shall come for her, he shall come for her.

I do not want anything amiss in this plan, we have spent too long to be outwitted by a female. The Duke shall remain as unaware as possible. When we hold all the Ace's we shall begin our destruction of the Phantom. Then you my dear shall be MINE as you were meant to be.

Your Master...and Angel"

Helena let the note fall to her feet. So it was time to begin, she would have to make herself as enticing as she possibly could for the Earl. Christine would have to display herself with just as much unbridled wantonness to keep her husband and the Duke's attention.

Let the show begin.

"Oh Nicholas..." Esperanza sniffed and lightly kissed the top of his dark hair. A hand gently combed it away from his face, and he rewarded her with a small smile.

"Please Mama don't cry. The bone was set and I shall be fine in a few months, it wasn't your fault. Please believe me Mama I do hate it when you cry." Nicholas replied, gently wiping away her tears.

"Alright forgive me love. I am just so worried for you and Paloma I could've lost you both today. Oh do stay off those ponies" Esperanza nearly begged, when Paloma spoke up.

"It wasn't the ponies Mama, it was Diana!" She said proudly from her perch on her father's lap. Erik gently stroked her dark curls when Diana came to her defense.

"I did not you liar!" She snapped.

"You did so! You did it a purpose to hurt Nicholas I saw you!" Snapped Paloma with just as much venom.

"Wait until tonight I'll-"

"That's ENOUGH" Erik snapped and glared down at Diana. Her father had never once raised his voice to them in anger. He also had never looked at her the way he was looking at her now. Taking her skirts in her hands she gave a huff and left the room, passing William on her way.

Erik sighed heavily hating how he had said those words to his daughter. Lightly he lay Paloma in bed, tucking her in comfortably while Esperanza tended to Nicholas. He would see to Diana and William tonight, Esperanza was not in a kind mood. Neither was he but he could hold his temper a bit longer than she.

When the door closed behind Erik, Lucien slowly went and tugged at his mother's skirts. Turning to her youngest she smiled and lifted him up onto the bed, his blue/gold eyes staring at her innocently.

"Mama?" he whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Can I stay with Nicholas?" He asked, looking at his brother who only smiled.

"Of course love," Esperanza replied. Lightly she untucked Nicholas and watched as Lucian snuggled closely to his brother. As young as he was he was very aware of the situation, when Esperanza went to kiss his cheek good night he whispered to her. A whisper that only she could hear, and she nodded kissed his little cheek and left the room.

Once out of the door and the night lamps burning low Esperanza allowed herself to lean back against the door. Her mind repeated Lucien's words and it made her shiver. "Mama? Diana and William did that to Nicholas and Paloma" he had said. His little words ringing in her ears like some warning that this probably wouldn't be the last of the problems.

It was however the mocking laughter that seemed to echo through her home that made her uneasy.

They weren't alone.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

**Part Thirty Two**

* * *

Erik closed the door to the makeshift bed chamber for his son and daughter just as the eerie laugh faded. It faded into nothingness yet still lingered in the air making them all ask. What was that? However Diana knew full well whom or rather what IT was, and she snuggled into her bed. Content and protected by her Angel for he had returned to her. Would he be proud or angry?

Looking about the corridor with a cursory glance Erik could not for the life of him decipher what that sound was. Only the pale figure against another door had his attention, the figure of his wife. He studied her from where he stood with a deep frown upon his face. It wasn't because he was displeased with her or with anyone or even with the events of the day. It was how she quietly suffered for him, for the children, for all of them.

Her head was bowed in slight defeat or was it in thought? None the less it was bowed causing her raven curls to tumble over a ivory shoulder, exposing that slender neck. It made him well aware of his want for his wife, but the slow study he made of her kept his wandering male thoughts at bay.

That tiny frame was against the door as though she had been backed against it. Like some cage beast may have been backed by the cruel pokes of sticks. That thought vividly brought back a few unpleasant memoirs for Erik to shred and strangle within his mind to keep from his own raw emotion. When it seemed that he had tapped down the pain of a childhood he'd wished to never remember, he noticed his wife looking at him.

Face visible now, Erik could never remember a day when Esperanza actually seemed tired. True he had seen fatigue from the children or from running the home properly for guests. Yet Erik had never been given this display that was before him now. That loving wife of his was no longer a young wife with romance and pride in her eyes. Before him stood a woman that had aged within the last few hours, a woman foreign to him and still those golden eyes watched him knowingly.

Her face was pale and the thick lashes that shuttered her eyes seemed darker and fuller. Not even the slight rosy tint that usually touched her cheeks was gone. Her crimson lips were set into their own slight frown and her shoulders seemed to hold the weight of the world. The door seemed to be the only thing keeping her up, if it had not been there Erik was certain she'd fall.

She needed him, God knew he needed her.

Stepping away from the door that held his weight Erik made his way to Esperanza. She didn't seemed to notice he was getting any closer, her eyes watched him unseeing him. When a hand gently caressed her cheek that seemed to take her from the thoughts that blinded her. Golden eyes flew to meet his own looking up at him for answers he could never answer.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and she returned it with a wane one of her own. His fingers brushed the silk of her cheek, following her defined jawbone to the tip of her always defiant chin. Crooking a finger there he lightly tipped her head up to him, her lips only a breath away from his own. His smile broadened and she returned it as she always did their eyes locked upon one another.

Slowly Erik's head lowered to ghost his lips against her own tantalizing her. It took her a moment to respond as she always did but it was when his lips met her own that Erik knew just how unfaithful he was. Crimson lips met him, and golden eyes turned the shade of a tender shade of sympathetic blue. The raven hair that his fingers found themselves tangled in turned to chocolate brown curls, shackling his hands where they were. He knew then that he had to do something anything, stop? No he couldn't God forgive him he couldn't.

While he kissed his wife, his mind wandered to the ghost of a woman he never had. Christine...

"Esperanza?" Erik asked softly from the other side of the door. The light knocking sound of his finger against the wood seemed to hammer into her soul.

Esperanza had risen this morning to tend to Nicholas and Paloma. When she wasn't needed there any long she had attempted to busy herself helping Izzy and of course the maid didn't wish her Mistress to strain. Shooed from that job, she had gone for a ride only to just sit atop her horse and stare down at fence. The fence that had almost cost the lives of her children, but it wasn't the fence it had been Diana and William.

Putting her horse away had taken almost an hour, an hour that had gone by too fast for her liking. She had returned to the Great Hall with every intent of doing more things to occupy her. Of course she did find something that came in the form of reprimanding her daughter and son. As much as she reprimanded as much as she had scolded, yelled, and spanked she knew it would prove to be futile.

Dinner had come and gone without her marking it, she had hardly even tasted her food. What little gossip was going about the table, she was unaware of it. The only thing fresh in her mind was Countess de'Reims was pregnant and she had nearly lost her babies. Also something else was there, something she had tried desperately all day to relieve herself of.

Now here she was in the bathroom, locked away in front of her mirror looking at a woman she didn't know. Instead of readying herself for the Opera, she readied herself for bed. Combing her long hair didn't sooth her, neither did her humming of a gentle tune. Each time Erik knocked however, made her quiver as each knock echoed through the wood. His voice speaking her name, she knew that she couldn't remain in here any longer. Standing she placed her best smile she could upon her lips and opened the portal separating her and her husband.

Erik had nearly fallen through, but caught himself with his hands braced against the door frame. Instead of the lovely gown he had expected her to be in, his wife now stood in her night shift. Shaking his head he looked again just to be certain he wasn't going mad.

"Esperanza? We'll be late love to the Opera. Have you forgotten?" He asked softly. No she had not forgotten.

"No love, forgive me. I have been ill today please go along with Madeline and George." Esperanza offered pleasantly. Erik wouldn't hear of it and for the next several minutes they would argue 'softly. The argument would go in her favor when Erik was certain she was about to faint.

"Are you certain you do not wish me to stay?" Erik questioned with deep concern.

"I am certain Erik. I'll be fine I just need rest," tip-toeing up she kissed his cheek before continuing. "Please when you return, tell me all about the play." That said she walked him to the door of their room.

Erik turned around and gave his wife one last look before kissing her tenderly. Then spinning on his heel he was gone, walking down the corridor to the staircase to the awaiting carriage. Esperanza closed the door and the sound was like the closing of a tomb.

Her slender hands splayed over the rich wood, resting her head against it feeling the coldness of it. The jingle of reins, hooves clattering over the sand marked Erik's departure. It was then that Esperanza allowed herself the tears that she had been straining to fight all day. They trickled over her cheeks like delicate, and salty rain drops, to her chin and down to her breasts.

Slowly her body slid down the door that couldn't offer support any longer, her nails clawing the wood lightly. Those quiet tears were on the verge of becoming sobs from a shattered soul, but she had to keep quiet. She might wake the children. So there she knelt before the door, weeping pitifully unaware of the dark figure behind her.

After all since last evening her husband had looked at her and said her name. But the name and the haunting reminder of another woman had been on the tip of his tongue. That only succeeded in making her weep with renewed vigor, she was losing him.

In the carriage trotting towards Paris, towards the Opera Populaire, and most of all Christine. Erik was unaware that HIS Angel wept for him, for them in their room. Unaware that his angel was curled against the hard, cold, wood of the door weeping for his sake.

Completely unaware that his Angel would soon be broken, a plan was ready. A plan that would break her wings never allowing her to sore the Heavens again. Not for the sake of her, not for the children but for his.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

**Part Thirty-Three**

* * *

Christine smiled brightly as she was helped out of the carriage. Raoul held her hand gently while the other lightly lifted her skirts as to not fall. Once off she eyed the throng of people flocking into the Opera Populaire, just as they had done a decade ago. A decade ago they had come to see her perform, to hear HER sing. Now she was only part of their little group of upper and middle class persons.

Lightly she tossed a dark ringlet from her shoulder with a gloved hand. Tonight she would do as directed, as commanded and she would obey. Her husband began to lead her up the polished steps, walking her into the shadow of the past. She was home, Christine nearly laughed with joy when she came to the Opera House she would always be home.

"The women are taking the accident hard aren't they?" George asked, before seating himself beside Erik. The two men were dressed in their best, to display their riches and to enjoy the Opera. Yet the chairs at their sides proved to be empty of their loving wives. This got the women to their gossip as to why they weren't present, of course whatever was said was wrong.

From Box Five Erik, and George watched the Opera House begin to fill with the people. Women in their finest, from furs to the new fashion of hats or shoes. Their male partners all dressed similarly in their pressed black suits. They would adjust their clothing when no one seemed to be looking, tugging at their cuffs, or straightening a tie. From Box Five where so much had happened so long ago, it was the perfect perch to eye the entire Opera. Not only the stage but where the patrons themselves sat, waiting expectantly for the curtains to rise.

"How is Esperanza taking the accident?" George asked again. It was the fifth time George had asked his friend, still no answer. Leaning forward he looked upon the stage for anything a miss then his eyes glided over the people, to finally rest upon the Count and his wife. Frowning deeply, George looked to Erik who seemed to be in a trance just by the sight of Christine De'Chagny.

"What was that?" Erik said. He was simply buying himself time, or was it that he didn't even hear what George had said? Either way Erik was blessed with the sight of beauty, the beauty of Christine. She was no longer the little rose bud he had nurtured so long ago, she was in full bloom. Her dark chocolate curls tumbled around her shoulders and back in their cascade of ringlets. Those rosy pink lips beckoned the Saints and God save him they called for his own.

His blue eyes ghosted down her womanly body, not wishing to miss a glimpse. Not from any angle did he wish to miss her as she moved about. Her lips curved into an entrancing yet seductive smile while still clinging to the arm of her husband. Raoul hardly seemed to pay her any attention which had Erik frowning mightily. How unworthy he must be for her...Erik began to muse when George shoved his shoulder.

"Erik?" His friend growled a bit irritated.

"Yes?" Erik managed.

"How is Esperanza taking the accident?" He asked again, more than exasperated.

Esperanza? Esperanza. His mind searched for the name, but he found no fondness for the name. Erik could not find a link at all to this name. Christine. His mind whispered, laughing at him as his heart began to cry in deep despair. Esperanza! Esperanza! Your wife! It said, it cried, it fought to keep Erik from the disaster that was Christine De'Chagny.

Now having some sort of feeling for the name, of the woman Erik said one word. One word that would have to serve as the well being of this woman. This Esperanza's well being of how she was taking some accident.

"Good?" Was the word that escaped Erik's lips. It was more of a question than an answer, turning his attention from George again he watched Christine and Raoul disappear behind the large pillars. They were headed to their own Box which no doubt would all him to watch her with his Opera spectacles.

Erik never saw the dangerous anger in George's eyes. Deep down George was protective of Esperanza, to him she had given all of them sort of hope. Now Erik was tossing that hope away as if it meant nothing to him. George found himself offended on Esperanza's behalf.

Raoul helped Christine to her seat in the Box opposite the Duke and the Earl. He couldn't keep himself from looking over to the too well known Box Five expecting to see the dark beauty of Esperanza. His hopes were crushed when only two males sat there, the Duke staring pointedly towards them. Raoul quirked a brow, offering the two men a nod which they both returned in unison. His hand snaked its way to his pocket where he fingered the little trinket he had secretly purchased for the Duchess. Another time he'd give it to her another time.

"Oh Raoul," Christine purred against his ear. The warm breath made him jump in slight, Christine hardly ever did that. When she did it was for one reason and one reason alone. She wanted something. "Look the Duke and the Earl. How sad that they are un accompanied by their wives they have left vacant seats. Perhaps we should or could sit with them?" She suggested. Lightly batting her thick lashes at him seductively which for some odd reason repulsed Raoul.

"Christine, it's not proper," Raoul began. He was silenced where Christine began to sniff against her kerchief, and dab at invisible tears.

"Oh Raoul! Why are you so cold against me? I only look to helping you establish yourself further amongst the men of business." She reasoned, continuing to act the offended wife. Attracting attention what was Raoul to do? Stand up, shout for all to see him lose his temper with this woman?

"I know you mean well Christine but-"

"But it is because I am a woman?" She half sniffed and half snapped. Her once sad eyes became dangerous mirrors to a woman he didn't know. Before him was a woman that would challenge his masculine and proper authority over her.

With a heavy sigh he offered his hand to her. Anything to keep the eyes off them, just for now.

"Do you suppose they are leaving?" George asked hopefully. Receiving a slight glare from Erik whom now stood, hands gliding over the velvet lined rail. Erik leaned forward to see if they were indeed leaving yet he didn't see two figures passing behind other boxes on their way out.

"Oh! Most Noble Duke! Monsieur Earl!" Christine said enthusiastically. Her voice made George jump from his chair with a start, while Erik whirled around to eye the two. Raoul seemed grim in the face perhaps embarrassed? It was when Christine swept them with a slow, sensually intended curtsey that the Count's face did become scarlet.

George and Erik looked to the display of breast just as any man would. However once she stood smiling invitingly both received different ideals of the Countess. George was completely appalled and pitied the Count who just the same was embarrassed. Erik on the other hand saw an invitation to flesh he had caressed only once, to lips that had only ghosted his forehead.

He shivered.

"Madame De'Chagny," George finally said snapping from his shock. He took her gloved hand, raising it to his lips he kissed the backs of her tiny knuckles. Then he released her hand with just as much enthusiasm as he had done while kissing it.

"Countess," Erik managed before taking her hand. Lightly he ghosted a finger over the silk fabric, lowering his head. He could smell her perfume wafting from her flesh the clean smell of her hair tantalized him and finally he kissed her hand. How he wished to hold that hand for eternity, but something made him release her hand as if it burned him. Damn his heart.

"Monsieur's," Raoul finally managed bowing to them. He received two curt nods, he took it upon himself to ask the question that was nagging him. "I see that your lovely wives had not accompanied you. I am hoping all is well?"

"They are fine, simply shaken by the accident I believe. They are attached to their little ones," George supplied.

"I understand them fully. I don't know what I'd do without my Elene," Raoul began. Christine giving a light 'ahem' to capture their attentions once more. It was then that Erik did the most foolish thing he would ever do to tempt this viper of a woman.

"Would you two care to join us?" It was an offer Raoul wished to refuse but couldn't.

Christine only smiled brightly, pleased that he had just opened the door to the evilness that was quite simply.

Her.

Helena nearly stumbled from the bathroom her stomach churning this way and that. The sickness that attacked her nearly every day was a constant battle she was losing. No matter how tight the corset was pulled a slight bulge would be seen if someone truly looked.

How long she had barricaded herself in there to her suffering she didn't know. Forgetting to look down she tripped over one of the many bits of debris that still littered her room. She had denied the maid to clean, she didn't want anyone in her room not now, not ever. Only it was a wise idea to have them clean or else she'd break her neck just walking about. Breaking her neck didn't sound like a bad idea.

Seating herself in front of the shattered mirror she eyed her distorted reflection. Those blue eyes of hers ghosted over the entire disaster of the reflective glass only to notice something. A rather large sliver of mirror was missing, and no one had removed it. If they had removed that then certainly they would've removed the rest of the glass.

Shivering without reason Helena would not question where it had gone. God forbid she ever find out.

"Oh that would be splendid Most Noble Duke!" Christine exclaimed drawing more attention. Holding out her hand she allowed Erik to show her to her seat. Of course she made certain to seat herself on the outer chair from the rest of the males. Not releasing his hand forced Erik to sit down right beside her promptly.

The orchestra had finally finished tuning, and the lights began to dim within the audience. Slowly each light was flickered out as a man came on the stage to light the main lights for the upcoming opera. Raoul and George were left standing unable to command Erik or Christine to move the Count opted to sit closest to the Duke.

Just as the curtains began to part Christine set her plan into motion leaning into Erik she whispered against his ear. Whispering well enough that she could be heard over the orchestra and the woman who walked out on stage to sing shrill notes.

"You know Most Noble Duke I was once a actress," Christine said softly. It made Erik strain to hear so he leaned towards her, just as she had wanted. "I said I was once an actress."

"Oh?" Erik questioned quirking a brow at her. Why was she telling him this? It wasn't proper to be telling nobility that a respectable Count had married a simple ballet girl of sorts.

"Oh yes, many years ago. I was very good," she added, smiling when he finally looked at her fully. " I had a magnificent teacher. However I had a much more, inspiring tutor and teacher. An Angel really" she whispered leaning closer to him.

"Me? I mean what did this tutor or teacher inspire in you Madame?" He corrected himself. His blood was running hot with her silky voice in his ears. His heart damned him and screamed in vain his mind was in control not the emotions that Esperanza had built with him. The past was far too strong, and he couldn't fight it.

"Well, this tutor taught me to sing." Christine continued watching his blue eyes. " He taught me to sing, but unfortunately we lost contact," she lied prettily pouting a lip. It made Erik almost scoff at that, he knew how that losing of contact had occurred, they both knew. However he was so blind to not even see that the Witch was well aware of who he was.

"He must've taught you well," Erik began trying to further feed his ego.

"Oh he taught me very well. I only wish I could hear his voice once again. He had the voice of an Angel," She said making Erik's ego grow. Every fiber in him said leave it, leave her, with every Danger Sign going off in him.

"I am certain he taught you very well. Unfortunate to lose contact, perhaps some time you could sing for me?" He suggested, knowing deep down how much he shouldn't allow it.

"How about I do that now?" She suggested, fluttering her lashes for him. Seductively, and sensually she scooted closer to him, forcing Erik to look at the stage finally. Gulping he found his voiced then managed to squeak.

"What?" He whispered, wondering if he was hearing things.

"I said I shall sing for YOU now. Most Noble Duke," Christine whispered against his ear. Her warm breath making him quiver with the feeling. To the others looking to Box five it seemed that they were only discussing the play, not at all drawing attention. The lack of interest by both the Count and Earl further made them care little else for what the Countess was saying to the Duke. It was a bit shocking that she dared sit with him, especially with how un-liked she was by the Duchess. It was none of their business or affair but it left the men to wonder, and the women to start gossip.

Just as the aria began Christine seemed to get closer. Her voice was soft, and her breath hot making him hot just the same. On queue she sang right along with the Soprano on stage, however Erik only heard the beauty of one voice.

The voice of HIS Christine Daae.

"Think of Me...Think of ME Fondly.." she sang. Now he was hers for the taking.

Erik knew that this woman named Esperanza wanted to hear about the Opera. Only he wasn't watching any Opera, what would he tell her?

Philip watched the Duchess slump against the door tiredly. She had wept herself silly for nearly two hours and still she was not done with her tears. Softly she would sniff now and again, a hand gently wiping tears away. Her golden eyes stared down at the floor unseeing of the room and most of all of him.

Now was his chance to destroy her dare he take it? Before he could answer himself he heard the faint knock on the door. Damn the children they always seemed to know when he was about his evil work. Slowly Philip retreated into the shadows and into the walls of the Great Hall he would wait. He had almost had her, he thought smugly.

Esperanza stood and quickly dried her eyes, just before she opened the door. There Lucien stood with a tattered toy plush monkey hanging from one hand the other was stuffed against his face. His thumb stuck inside his mouth, suckling nervously he only did this when either he wet the bed or had a nightmare. Seeing as he wasn't wet or smelling of urine it could only mean one thing.

"Come here love," she said and gently lifted him into her arms. Carrying her youngest reminded her of just how old she was getting. He was like his brothers growing so fast it nearly had her crying again. A tiny hand gently wiping the unnoticed tears brought her back to the task at hand. She needed to be strong for herself, for them for Erik she needed to be strong.

Opening the door to the bedchamber Esperanza carried Lucien to his brother's bed, and Nicholas dutifully made room for him. Three sets of tiny eyes watched her intently while she tucked Lucien securely into the bed.

"Mama?" Lucien asked softly.

"Yes love?"

"Can you sing us a song." He asked shyly. Esperanza was never fond of her voice nor would she ever be.

"A song? You don't want a bed time story? That would be better" She suggested with a smile. Three tiny heads shook their heads no, and she sighed seeing as she was beat. Three to one, and they were her children! They should be siding with her not against her. "Very well then, what should I sing?"

She received lots of suggestions, but her mind slowly went to a song Erik had made her sing many a time for him. He would often whisper to himself that it was the first song 'She' had sung for all and even him to hear. She…Christine. What drove her to sing it, Esperanza didn't know perhaps because it was one of Erik's favorites despite how much she hated Christine. Little did she know that he was enjoying the same song by 'Her'. Taking some air into her lungs, Esperanza began to sing, the night was young after all.

She was part of the Phantom's Opera.

"Think of Me...Think of Me Fondly..." Then her song began to sore.


	34. Chapter 34

**

* * *

**

Part Thirty Four

* * *

The door closed behind the bodies of men just after their entry into the office. It was a rather large room to be called an office and very elaborate just the same. Rich and polished wood furniture sprinkled over the large Indian rug that seemed to stretch the length of the room. Several accented pieces such as small fine tables, candelabras, foot stools, and benches littered the areas. The drapes hung lazily from their ties, and marble pillars stemmed decoratively from each corner of the room. A large desk sat in the far corner nearest the windows, a fine look out at the fountain and cobble stoned road. For tranquility? For a better view of guests? Who knew? All in all the room itself was completely magnificent, however to the men entering, it was rather dull compared to what they themselves were used to.

Erik seated himself in the thick yet comfy armchair just on the other side of the desk. He eyed the room with knowing eyes remembering a time when he had frequented the place. It had not changed over much yet with the remodeling it had changed quite a bit, the characters that occupied it were different so was the décor. But the history? Nothing could change its history.

Within his thoughts Erik barely heard someone plop in the armchair adjacent to him. Turning his head he cast a glance to George who was smiling like a boy whom had just put a spider in his sisters hair. His friend was busying himself with handing of glasses and pouring himself as well as everyone else some brandy. Erik really could not comprehend his friends love for the alcohol but it seemed to keep him happy. It didn't faze his marriage to Madeline or the love they had for their daughter Willa.

Esperanza. His mind began, reminding him just whom HE was married to.

Unfortunately he didn't have long to dwell on the thought of her.

"Most Noble Duke!" Boomed Monsieur Moncharmin. Or rather well known as one of the Opera Populaire's new managers. He was a stout little man with eccentric hair that if he even dared to tame it. The hair would defiantly find another way to come out of the fine gels worked into those strands. His face was long, with a stubby nose and wispy lips. He wore spectacles, along with out of date clothing he was very well known for his cigar smelling breath. None the less he was one of the HIRED Opera House managers.

Monsieur Moncharmin extended a hand to Erik rather rudely it was safe to say he had been corrupted by Revolution. Erik took the hand, and shook it firmly enough to make the little man wobble. It had not been Erik's intent to hire managers for the Opera Populaire; however he could not risk being seen or being known. He looked to Monsieur Polingy who always had a slight smirk on his face, with his mustache like little whiskers. In truth Monsieur Polingy reminded Erik of a very large, and over fed rat if anyone cared to differ let them. Erik took Polingy's extended hand in another firm but halfhearted handshake. He had to be polite to them after all these fools settled for the little percentage of the Opera Erik allowed.

They were the Managers and he was still the Master.

"Monsieur Moncharmin, Monsieur Polingy. A pleasure to see you both again, I trust you remember our Good Earl?" Erik inquired, sweeping a hand to George. Both men would bobble their heads up and down in conformation while George gave that boyish smile proceeding to drink his brandy.

Returning his attention to both managers he swept a hand in front of the large oak desk to the empty seats. These seats weren't large, nor were they comfy but they would have to do. "I hear you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes Most Noble Duke," Moncharmin began looking to Polingy.

"Indeed Most Noble Duke. We have something that YOU may need to address. We are completely baffled by this!" Poligny said with great pride. Perhaps because he was the one that got to speak to the Duke? Whatever it was Erik truly didn't like the attitude yet the man was very crude and didn't hassle him with petty things.

"What might this Something be Monsieurs?"

"Well it is hard to explain. If only you'd open the top drawer on the right you will see.." Monsieur Moncharmin began instructing Erik. Of course he obeyed listening to the man, removing a wooden letter box and setting it on the desk. Slowly he opened it fully expecting to see documents of unpaid bills for the reconstruction of the Opera Populaire. However what awaited him in that box was more than he had dared wish to think. There smiling at him with a broken smile was a red wax seal of a skull. His seal, his trademark, His Read Death.

"Where did you get this?" He said looking up at the two, his voice snapping with venom. They gulped in unison deciding mentally who should speak, and when no one did Erik stood, looming over them. "I said where did you get this!" He snapped again.

"They have been delivered to us during the past two years! Forgive us that we did not notify you sooner but we, at least I. I mean that is.." Polingy stuttered.

"We thought that we could take care of the prankster ourselves!" Moncharmin squeaked.

Erik glared down at them with his piercing light blue eyes, promising that one or both might be fired. George took it upon himself to investigate by simply slipping a hand between the three men and removing a letter. His fingers caressed the broken seal and then he opened the letter or rather as he soon began to find out. The Note.

The demands were either the same or something quite outrageous. Things that most people would in fact toss aside as simple pranks even Erik was tempted to toss it aside. Perhaps someone from the Cast had ventured down into the cellars and helped themselves to his things during reconstruction? This Cast member also had an extremely eccentric imagination to demand this or that. Perhaps this is how Monsieur Firmin and Andre had felt when he had been mad.

Mad with love..for Christine.

_No don't think of her not now...God not now. _

God would answer Erik allowing him to get to business and not be blind.

Once done reviewing the letters it was agreed that the Cast would have to be investigated. There was a logical explanation for this and the most logical one was one that Erik was completely ignoring. Instead he sent Polingy to begin the interrogation of the ballet girls first someone had to talk! Then he would move onto the underpaid male performers and backstage workers. Another topic was at hand one that should've been the reason for wanting to speak to the Duke.

"The murders," Monsieur Moncharmin said softly. "The murders are rather frequent and we have tried every precaution to keep our workers safe. Not only have we re-enforced the cat-walks and beams but even the mechanics have been looked at by an American architect." The word American was a wrong one to say. True the Americas were said to be prosperous and the work done there was ingenious. However Erik didn't want Americans to work on his Opera House he would have to see that this young man was fired.

Americans working on his Opera House? Ha! No wonder so many persons were dying by these 'accidents'. Erik stood from the large chair, snatching the latest note from George which of course made the Earl sputter in anger. His fingers gently touched the parchment and the intricate design of the skull seal before removing it once more to read. Standing before the window he read the note over and over. Memorizing each cursive stroke from the pen that made this note right down to the signature that was HIS own. O.G. It made Erik smile that someone truly remembered him, a legend, a ghost of the Opera House. So deep in his thought he was unaware of a knock and the door opening.

Except when the man talked Erik went absolutely rigid.

"Monsieur Moncharmin? Forgive me if I am interrupting but I wish to request my retirement from the Opera Populaire," the rich accented voice nearly purred.

The Persian.

"So soon? The lead role.." Moncharmin attempted to call the Persian back, to bribe him. However the Persian would not hear of it, not anymore.

"No Monsieur I cannot. I am getting far too old to perform any-longer than I have already. I shall be retiring to my flat but I do intend on becoming a regular patron. The theatre is in my blood Monsieur but even blood and physical body grows old." The Persian reasoned. Who could blame him? It was true he was getting old it was time for a new lead male.

Reluctantly the manager agreed to The Persian informing him that after the new year he could retire. They needed to be given time to find a suitable replacement and the first place to look were the understudies. The Persian however was reluctant to leave, eyeing the man with his back to the room. He could've sworn he saw a very familiar face and when the man shifted the Persian was certain he saw a very familiar mask. _It is your old mind playing tricks on you, Erik is dead and you know it well_. Once he had reasoned with himself that Erik was gone the Persian let himself out.

Erik watched the Persian step into his carriage and ride away into the darkness of night the carriages of the two managers following soon after. He had to get home, but in all honesty he didn't want to go home. He was going to go home to a woman that his heart loved yet his mind could not comprehend. Erik was so muddled that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Christine had sung for him she had made his soul sore into the Heavens and return back into the embrace of life. The life of the Opera of theatre, a life that suited him perfectly. The show would always go on, yet one day his own curtain would fall.

"Erik?" George asked.

"Yes?"

"I believe it best I get back home. It is getting late my friend you should do the same," he said softly. Stretching he poured himself one last glass of brandy before leaving. Erik didn't even follow his friend as the entire Opera Populaire was put into a state of darkness. All except one office and the lone figure of a man with a half mask watching the Earl's carriage trot away.

Alone now what was he to do? Erik scanned the room a moment, his eyes being drawn to the used glass a bit of brandy left at the bottom. He had to return home yet he didn't want to. He was afraid to, he was afraid to lose the beauty of Christine and to taint the love of a wife that he was swiftly forgetting. Erik didn't know why George enjoyed brandy or the alcoholism that was involved.

Slowly he poured himself a glass of brandy. He was certain to find out tonight just why men drank...To forget what they didn't want to remember.

Erik had All night to forget.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

**WARNING: VIOLENCE**IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH VIOLENCE DO NOT READ THIS POST

* * *

**Part Thirty Five**

* * *

The sun browed the hills with its elegance, those bright rays shimmering over the pond and trees. Golden light slipped through thick curtains, glass windows and doors. Warming everyone and everything that those golden rays touched. Birds chirped in the distance, Emma was barking as loudly as she possibly could while she dug for gophers. Horses trotted back and forth along the fence line of the pasture, snickering and whinnying for their food. The sound of little feet hurrying along the hall, corridors and down the stairs pitter-pattered their way to the dinning room for breakfast.

Izzy's laughter seemed to echo through the Great Hall, while serving the children biscuits and eggs. Freshly squeezed juice always at the ready, pitcher after pitcher full of it to me exact. William and Lucien ate their food just by leaning forward to inhale it all, thankfully Nicholas seemed to keep what manners were driven into him. Paloma and Diana sat adjacent to their brothers, watching with complete disgust or attempting to out do them. Ten little feet hung from their chairs, either swinging innocently or about their mischief of NOT keeping body parts to themselves.

It was a wonderful morning, at least it seemed it was.

Nicholas couldn't help but feel the lack of warmth in the room and it wasn't because of his siblings. Instead it was just the unfulfilled feeling of those missing, a piece of his young heart was missing. His mother and father had not joined them this morning, he rarely saw his mother in the mornings really.

His mother had finally given in to his father only a week ago. She had given in to letting Nicholas see himself well dressed, and groomed. So far he was doing an exceptional job, a crooked button here or there but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a tug. Only secretly he knew his mother would wait by her door to watch him, and he found that as much as he didn't need her help. He missed it greatly, but it wasn't just her he missed. He missed his father who was seeming more uninterested in his sons and even the girls than ever before.

It felt strange or perhaps it was just him? Looking around the table, the other smiling faces and giggling of children seemed to belie his feelings. Yet Nicholas could not help the emotion inside his small brain it was too much for a child to understand. One way or the other he had to stop and focus today he had to make his mother proud by being a good example.

Today the girls were going to attend their first day of schooling. May God have mercy on Monsieur de'Paiget who also sent his two sons to the same instructor.

"Come children! It's off to The House with you or else we'll be late!" Izzy called. Mari and a newly hired maid named Sasha made quick work of the table and unfinished dishes. Izzy took two unwilling arms, proceeding to drag the girls out towards the carriage that would take them to The House. Nicholas stood, William right after him both ruffling Lucien's hair on their way out. Ultimately leaving him alone.

It was Lucien who said the word that Nicholas had been feeling. Alone in the large dinning room, a small wooden horse in his hand he whispered softly.

"Empty..."

It was true, the Great Hall for all it was worth was Empty.

Esperanza combed her dark curls aimlessly or unseeing of what she was really doing. She had lain in bed all evening waiting quietly as a wife should wait. Obediently she waited, obediently she watched the clock and obediently she had cried in the privacy of her room. Now here she was several hours later, morning filtering through the window brightening the room but not her mood. Her soul was dark now, her tears falling with little meaning and her room was Empty.

The bed had remained empty, her heart had become empty, and now her day to day actions were empty. Her husband had not come home last evening, not a word had been sent. Of course she reasoned that perhaps he and George would talk late with the other men on business or other male matters. Yet when midnight had long been past by several hours, and still she sat propped against the bed he still had not returned. Eventually she moved her worrying to her window where she seated herself to watch and wait for the carriage that had never come.

She had bathed with a small hope that her husband would return, so she had soaked for maybe an hour. Nothing. No one came to her to tell her if he was alright, no one came to comfort her worry, then again no one knew. Listening to her children this morning had brought tears to her eyes, was she really such an incapable woman to not even be wife enough for her husband to return to? It didn't matter, so long as her husband was back home, safe with her.

_He doesn't love you_...A breathy voice whispered.

"What was that?" Esperanza said out loud. The sound of her own voice made her jump, a sound so foreign and so loud compared to the silence she lived in. Perhaps her lack of sleep was getting to her, or was she simply going insane?

_He loves her...Christine...Christine..._It whispered again.

"Christine.." Esperanza whispered as well. Only she whispered with a bottle up venom that was just begging to be released. Her eyes seemed to focus on her reflection finally, looking back at a woman unworthy of what she had. Esperanza seemed older this morning than even she remembered herself, all her imperfections she could find radiated with gusto. Her scar was hideous, her face and flesh weren't silky soft for a man to touch. Her breasts were full but eventually gravity and age would imperfect them. Still she had a slender waist that flared into womanly hips of childbearing, to legs that weren't so lovely. That dark hair of hers wasn't dark anymore was it? It wasn't even long enough for a man enjoying those curls through his fingers. "No wonder he doesn't love me..."

The admission made her weep with renewed vigor. Esperanza found flaws in herself that only a woman could find in herself, after all a woman's worst enemy or critic. Is herself. To any other woman or man for that matter Esperanza was still a Goddess of dark and natural beauty she held such envy from the women she didn't even know it.

Gravel giving beneath hooves, creaking of wheels and the jingle of reins had Esperanza's attention within a trice. Tears forgotten, imperfections forgotten she nearly flew to the window. Her hands touched the glass and decorative paneling to hold herself from rushing through it to her death. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Duncan stepped down to help his Master out of the carriage.

_Erik..._

Erik stumbled from the carriage nearly falling on top of his young coachman. Amazingly Duncan held his own against his Master, leading him up the steps at a gruelingly slow pace. Erik stumbled forward, backward and from side to side. If it hadn't been for Duncan he surely would've broken his neck just attempting to get to the door. It wasn't too far now Erik thought Allllmost there...Once there he fully intended to lean against the wood and take a breather. When those doors opened and he fell into the waiting arms of a woman.

_Christine..._

"Erik! Goodness Duncan? What's wrong with him? Where have you been?" Esperanza's voice snapped. She had not meant to sound so well, so angry in fact she was filled with joy. Her husband was home! Poor Duncan tried to stammer out what he could in a breath only her husband's breath said a lot more. The smell of booze was enough to make anyone faint, how Erik managed to stay awake like this was amazing. "Erik you're drunk!" Esperanza accused aloud, more to herself than to Erik or Duncan.

"Come Duncan, help me get him to bed." She would chastise her husband later. Slowly Erik's head rolled back on his shoulders and he squinted through his eyes at her. Saying with a slur that had Duncan gulping down his fear as he watched his Mistress's face.

"Yerrrr...n-noot...Chrrrrrrrrrissssssssstine..." Erik said drunkenly. If he had not been drunk Duncan was certain his Mistress would've done something like: Break his Master's nose? The murder in her eyes kept him silent as he obediently helped her take Erik to the bedchamber.

You are not Christine he had said. Damn right she wasn't.

"Leave him there Duncan you may have the day off," Esperanza informed him. Just one look at Duncan told her exactly how she probably looked, neither of them had slept. Both had waited just obediently as dogs for Erik, only this 'DOG' would bite. When he was sober Erik would desperately wish he were drunk.

With a sigh she set about to removing the smelling clothes from her husband's limp body. He snored loudly with his mouth open oblivious to her and was she was doing. Tugging at his pants then at his suit, it took Esperanza a good hour to get him decent enough for bed. As a matter of fact he could just lay there in his under shorts for all she cared. Quietly she removed his socks the sound of her labored breaths and his snores filling the room. That is until her husband seemed to be having a fond dream a smile curving his lips. Then he said what he never should've said.

"Christine"

That did it, that was it. Esperanza tossed his feet away from her and she banged out of the room like a woman possessed. Returning only a moment later with two water pitchers filled to the brim. Water still chilled from the morning she stood beside him, looking down at his smiling face. So..you are to think of Christine are you dear husband? Then think fondly of this...With that she dumped both of them on him.

What satisfaction she intended to get never came, instead her husband was out of the bed in a heart beat. He loomed over her in his anger those blue eyes that had once looked upon her fondly promised death. They promised a death beyond her imagination, pain that would be never ending and God only knew what else. Upon reflex she dropped the pitchers, and just as they shattered on the floor Erik back handed her so hard she went reeling.

"Little Bitch!" She heard him bark out as she hit the ground with a thud. Turning her head Esperanza watched him come toward her that look still within his eye. Attempting to flee she got to her hands and knees only to have her head whipped back as finger nails dug into her scalp pulling her dark hair. She could smell the booze on him, blinding him with his anger.

By her thick curls he lifted her viciously without mercy, fingers curled into a fist. Esperanza's eyes went wide, her finger nails clawing, her hands hitting in vain when that fist hit her in the jaw. It sent her sprawling back onto the ground, onto the shards of the shattered pitchers cutting herself. Not even given time to groan out her pain Erik, grabbed her lifting her ungently looking down at her.

"You are a pretty Bitch you know that Christine?" Then he kissed her with a brutality that made her whimper against his lips. _Where was her Erik?_ Esperanza sobbed in her mind, when this drunken animal that lived in the body of her husband released her lips from his own. Glaring down at her he snarled when she didn't swoon like Christine should have, in love, in want of him. With a growl he dragged her toward the vanity and there Erik slapped her repeatedly, slapping Christine. The Bitch that had taken everything from him in one night, one kiss, and yet something in him was trying to get him to stop. His heart.

The tiny woman before him fought back as best she could which he didn't like. Women were supposed to be meek and easy to break weren't they? Growling he slammed Christine (Esperanza) against the vanity her head connecting to the mirror. The mirror cracked, slowly shattering with each slam he sent the tiny woman against it. Her blood sprinkled it, sprinkled him, sprinkled his soul making him feel such a high that he shuddered in pleasure.

"Erik..Stop..please.." She whispered.

Oh now she wished him to stop?

_No Christine this will never end it is time that you pay for YOUR sins._

He released the woman in his grasp, letting her fall in a heap on the floor. Turning his back to her he went to the small drawer next to the window, looking out a moment he saw the beauty of this place. What was he doing out of the Opera House? _Taking my revenge on Christine Daae...my revenge...her chains are still mine. She will only sing for me.._His mind whispered. The sound of whimpers reminded him that Christine was waiting for him.

_My Christine...Only Mine_

Esperanza tried desperately to crawl to the door, the pain in her arms and legs Hell Fire. She didn't care, her husband had gone mad the alcohol let him live in his fantasy world. To him she was Christine, the one whom had done him the greatest wrong ever dealt him. Slowly she was paying for another woman, always living in her shadow and now paying for her crimes. Tears stung Esperanza's eyes to trickle down her cheeks taking the crimson fluid of her life with them. When she felt that noose wrap around her neck.

Eyes wide she gasped for air that would not come, that lasso holding her securely. Strangling the life from her, taking her from this world she turned around to look up at Erik. He had this smug smirk on his face as he continued to tighten it around her ivory neck digging within her throat cutting off her air.

"You wont ever sing for anyone again Christine..." He said.

God help her...Someone help her...

Help him...

_Erik...God I love you..._Were her last thoughts.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**Part Thirty Six**

* * *

The sun filtered through the windows, bathing the rooms of the great hall with gold. The warmth of the sun caressed the two bodies in the main bedchamber that lay upon the floor, heating the body that straddled the other. Ivory legs were spread awkwardly, blood sprinkling them here and there through the cuts. Once clean skirts clung to these limbs, drenched in blood hugging to the form. Death was knocking on the door to the Great Hall, an endless knock that went unheard by other occupants. Life outside and within continued in the cycle in this hoop that never ends.

Erik glared down at the woman beneath him straddling himself over her hips. How long had he wanted to repay Christine for her betrayal? Years. Now here he was doing just that and still birds sang their sweet songs. Living. The sun mad his back even warming his scalp and reflecting off his spares hairs. This woman had long since clawed away the mask from his face, even the wig leaving him bare to her gaze. So that she could see how hideous he was, lettering her see the gruesome sight which was entirely him.

Bloodied hands began to move sluggishly against his own. The fight was leaving the feminine limbs pinned beneath his more masculine weight. Broken, bloodied nails clawed his hands again as they had done so many times. Didn't Christine realize it was futile to fight him? This was Fate, her Fate to repent for the sins she had dealt him. His once living bride, soon to become a true angel.

Smirking smugly he tightened the noose a bit more, making it shred into that slender, sawn like throat. Her body jolted with the tug, those thick lashes lifting to look at him. Gold not blue eyes watched him with a silent plea before rolling back within her head. It was simply the sun playing tricks on him wasn't it? This WAS Christine! Thick chocolate curls seemed to turn a rich blue black shimmering with the sun. Her face was womanly not childish innocence that represented his Angel. The left side of her face was marred by a vertical scar over her cheek and eye all the way to her dark eye brow. Who had hurt his Angel?

"Papa?" a soft voice wavered, catching Erik's attention. Looking up from his work at a little boy who stood in the door way. His eyes were a blue gold, his head adorned with rich dark hair, and his face greatly resembled someone Erik knew. Those tiny hands held a tattered plush toy monkey a small wooden horse tucked under the other.

The boys eyes never wavered, but it was quite obvious he did not understand the scene before him. Only the child seemed to know it was wrong, whatever was being played before him it was wrong. Again that tiny voice spoke, the voice that would save Erik from his great Folly. "Papa? What are you doing to Mama?"

Papa? That was what he called HIM, called him father. He WAS father to this beautiful child, this young boy that would grow into a strong man. Mama? Christine? What was he doing to Christine? The mother of...Their child? One glance down at his believed Christine made Erik realize exactly who had hurt his Angel. Him. He had killed her, his Angel. Killed his Love, his Wife, his World...Esperanza..His Hope!

Within a beat of his clenching heart Erik removed the noose. His Angel lay beneath him, motionless her face pale and those shattered lips blue. Her jaw slowly turning on odd shade, the discoloration when finished would be distinct even compared to the red. Red blood that continued to flow from every cut, crusting over on her once flawless flesh. A mocking smile grinned up at Erik where the flesh had been rubbed raw by the noose.

Good God..What had he done?

Erik gave a horrified cry, slipping from atop her to kneel at her side eyeing the rest of her body. Her legs were blood stained and her once ivory gown was now crimson as thought it had been dyed the awful color. Gently he lifted her in his arms, caressing the limp body to him securing her against him. He held her head against his aching chest, for the chance that she would hear the pain that his heart was beating. She would hear and come back to him, to save him from these heart breaking emotions. Life without this woman was not worth living, children or not. Without her, his Hope, life would simply be an unending void that no one could fill but her. Erik knew at this moment as he looked down into her pale face that without Christine he had merely existed.

Without Esperanza...he would stop living. He would die of loneliness without her, surely he would die of it. Not even the Persian would listen to this saddening tale.

"Esperanza? Please forgive me.." he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean for this to happen. God forgive me! Take this breath you have given me to save her. Let me take her place..anything my Lord my God. Do not take this Angel as your sacrificial lamb!" Erik growled through the lump in his throat.

Within his arms Erik held her, remembering not so long ago how she would say to him how safe she felt within his embrace. Now look what these arms of security, these hands of tenderness had done to her. They stole his Angel from him, took her in the most painful way possible. Even his own madness played roll in this moment of Hell, this minute that seemed to drag on for hours, years, eternity.

_God please..Not this...Not her..._

Biting his lip Erik looked down at her serene face, even with blood and bruises she was lovely. Erik tried his best to block out the small voice in his mind, but it was too late. Even in DEATH Esperanza was beautiful. Like some torturous echo it continued in his mind that indeed his Angel was dead within his arms...all for him.

Lowering his head in obvious defeat his arms bringing her body closer to him. Erik eyed those torn petals, slightly parted as they were only slightly of course. With a tenderness that only he could possess he kissed his wife, his once living bride. The woman that had not dared shun him, not even when first she laid eyes upon his deformity.

Erik had only asked to be loved by Christine. Just to be loved for Himself, that was all he had asked of her. Instead she had shunned him, denied him, and betrayed him. This little broken Angel that he now held in his arms had been the one to love him as he had wanted. Yet he had forced her to live in the shadow of the woman girl-child that had been Christine Daae.

For eight years this woman lived in HER shadow, continuing to love him without end. His greatest sin was never being able to return this devotion to her. Right now he would give anything to see her smile, see her eyes. Feel that heated tongue of hers giving him a lashing over this trivial thing or that. Anything to make things right.

Anything.

It was as though God were listening to his heart, to his prayers. Erik felt rather than heard the faint breath that ghosted over his lips, feather soft, he wondered if he were imagining it. Lowering his head to those parted lips he listened, straining to hear praying for the miracle to bestow itself upon him. She answered with another weak breath that tickled his ear and made his heart sing with joy, with hope!

Thank you God she lives! For now she Lives!

There was hope.

"Lucien! Hurry son go get help! Get Duncan, Mari or Sasha! Hurry lad we don't have much time!" Erik choked out to HIS son. What would Lucien think of this scene when he was older? Would it haunt him? Would he question it? It didn't matter answers would be given when the time came, right now nothing mattered but HER. His children WOULD have a mother when they were older, even if Erik had to challenge God. His children would have a mother, and he would have his heart back...His wife.

"Hold on love. For me, for the children hold on.."

Erik was unaware of the tears staining his cheeks, making his neck damp and his breathing labored. But, he was very aware of the faint maniacal laughter that seemed to echo through the Great Hall. Whether it was real or Erik's own insanity voicing it's mockery of his situation Erik didn't know.

Only that the sound sent chills down his spine.


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

**Part Thirty-Seven**

* * *

A boy of nearly seven years made his way around the corner of one shelf filled with books of maps, and others of ancient texts. From here he eyed his prey with cautious smoke gray eyes, through the gaps between these books. His boyish lips curved up into a mischievous smile as a hand slowly making its way into the pocket of his trousers. There his hand fished around for the item, the prize that would send this studious setting into an uproar. Slowly he removed his hand from the pocket his tiny fingers curled around a fat, green, and scaly toad.

Grinning down at the toad happily, the boy knew that he couldn't mess up this little prank. After all it had taken him nearly a week to catch his scaly friend, that would be a wasted week. Crouching down low to the polished wood of the floor he made his way to the other end of the shelf. Peeking this way and that, eyeing to see if anyone had been aware of his sudden absence from his chair and desk. When it was apparent that the group of other children had yet to look up from their books, he rounded the corner towards his victim.

The boy came behind the girl of his choosing, eyeing her tumbling mane of curls that crowned her head. That boyish grin grew wider, smiling from ear to ear giving a view of his windowed teeth. The instructor wrote another letter on the large black board, and dutifully the children repeated what he said. Still unnoticed the boy stood, remaining crouched enough so that the instructor would not see and blow the cover. He held his hands above the girls head, his green little friend in hand and without further hesitation he let go dropping the toad on those dark curls.

Dark curls gave beneath the weight of the toad, the impact making her jump and the toad to croak. It leapt off her head and onto her desk where it turned around, giving her a large croak. What was bound to happen, happened making the boy jump back so he wouldn't get struck by the chair. The sound of the chair skidding across the wood floor made the instructor stop and watch, while the girls shrill scream made everyone else flinch.

The boy was soon greeted by fiery golden eyes, tears making the surface shimmer.

And so he began to laugh.

Only he never saw that tiny fist coming to bloody his nose.

Paloma had been reading the alphabet on the black board in unison with the rest of the children. Then a damn toad had been dropped on her head, and the thing actually once on her desk turned and croaked at her. It had sent her screaming and jumping from her seat in a trice, when she had turned to come face to face with a boy.

A boy that she was soon going to hate with a passion if he did not stop these pranks, why he picked on her she didn't know. But right now this boy was laughing, and no one laughed at a De'Longueville. So she promptly pulled her tiny arm back, balled up those fingers into a tiny fist and let it fly.

She watched as the boy known as Morgan de'Paiget stumbled back holding his nose, groaning in pain. Paloma herself had to jump up and down in pain while wiggling her tiny fist. True the impact to his nose had hurt but it had been worth while seeing the blood trickling from it. Morgan's brother Nathaniel brushed by her to hold his step-brother's arm, trying to assess the damage.

Morgan groaned, before straightening to look down at the De'Longueville brat. Only he was actually amused by the temper on the girl which made him release it time and time again.

"Och Lassie did ye have to strike me so hard?" Morgan's deep Scottish burr accented itself as he spoke. The De'Paiget's had left their home in Scotland, traveling to England and eventually finding their way to France where his father had been awarded as a baron.

"Stupid girl," Nathaniel hissed, his French flawless. When Morgan's mother had died Paloma didn't know, neither did she believe Morgan remembered but she had been Scottish. Now after her death the Baron had married a fine Baroness to add to his estates, producing Nathaniel.

"Stupid is your brother. He got what he deserved," Paloma snapped back at Nathaniel. Now that she thought about it she would rather tolerate Morgan's idiocy than Nathaniel's brown nosing.

"How dare you. I'll make you pay for that insult!" Nathaniel growled, moving forward to strike Paloma. He was only five years like her brother but he was rather small, still around her height. She wasn't afraid to strike him, or even pull his wispy dirty blonde hair right from his scalp.

"Nay Nathaniel," Morgan said, grabbing his brother's raised arm. "Ye ken verra weel ye kenna strike a gel. The Lassie is right I got what I deserve, she has won a fair fight. But ye ken," He continued, looking down at her with a smile on his lips. "Every time I make this gel cry, weak don't ye agree?"

Paloma bit her bottom lip trying not to kill him or at least not to try. Thinking about it wasn't helping her either, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder she looked up at him. Chocolate eyes challenged burning gold and neither of them were going to relent. Only his words were true, any boy could pick on her and she'd get angry but if it were Morgan she always cried.

"Then I swear to you Morgan De'Paiget I will NOT shed one tear because of you ever again!" Paloma snapped, saying his name like it were the most disgusting thing on Earth.

"We'll see bout that Lassie," Morgan began getting ready to attack her. When another boy came into view, his face solid a deep frown reaching his tiny mouth. Nearly translucent blue eyes watched him coldly, and Morgan gulped.

"Morgan De'Paiget," the other boy stated matter a factly. "Leave my baby sister alone." Nicholas commanded, and God forbid anyone disobeyed.

Izzy watched fondly as the children settled their quarrel, pride welling in her chest for her little mistress and little master. Paloma was a handful, but thankfully she obeyed well enough it was Diana that would sooner drive Izzy mad than the other. Nicholas was a fine boy who if provoked would not tolerate a thing done to insult his sisters. William only sat at his desk watching boredly, along with Diana at his side. Elene De'Chagny could be heard giggling from her seat in the front row.

One slap of the stick on his desk Monsieur Shark as the children called him had them back in their seats.

"Very feisty isn't she?" Raoul De'Chagny's voice purred beside Izzy. She looked up at the Count, his rich green eyes watching the children fondly as if they were his own or as if he considered them his own. The tenderness there was a jewel that hardly any man could match aside from Master Erik of course.

"Feisty is not the word Noble Count. She takes after her mother that one, will make any man a fine bride." Izzy said, her chubby cheeks lifting as smiled.

"Indeed, a pity I don't have sons. But I do have a fine daughter," Raoul added looking to his little girl. Elene would be the image of her mother if not ten times as beautiful when older. His love for his daughter was unending but the love he had once held for Christine had died long ago.

"Yes Noble Count, she is a fine girl...I-" Izzy was cut off by a very breathless Duncan.

Duncan had stumbled in and had almost been denied entry but when he brandished the De'Longueville sealed envelope he had been ushered in. Taken down the corridors to where children could be heard reciting this letter or that, but he needed to find Izzy. He found her standing beside the Count De'Chagny, speaking softly with him while watching the children at their study. He hated to interrupt and perhaps be reprimanded but this was an emergency.

"Izzy, you...must come back to the Great..Hall. The Madame...she...she had an accident." He breathed out, looking up at Izzy.

"An accident what kind of accident?" Raoul was the first to voice with deep concern. The emotion shimmered in his eyes, and furrowed his brow, making his body tense.

"Just a small tumble down the stairs Sir, not much else. But Izzy is needed" Duncan continued, relieving Raoul a bit. If only the Count knew the true condition that Madame Esperanza was in he would probably be arresting his Master.

"I'll get the children in a moment," Izzy informed lightly. She turned to look back at the room of students when Duncan's hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Lowering his head he whispered with hast but enough that the Count did not hear.

"No Izzy now. It is awful there isn't much time. Please hurry."

The urgency in his voice made Izzy's spine stiffen with fear, and one look at his frightful eyes had Izzy into action. Calling to the children and apologizing humbly to Monsieur Shark but that they had been called home.

She had to hurry...There wasn't much time.


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**Part Thirty-Eight**

* * *

_The little girl made her way up the stone walk-way, her tiny hand ghosting over the damp railing of the stairs. Her eyes glided over the stone steps that she had run over not so long ago, and up to the door. Those two large pieces of wood stood there, the snarling decorative lion door knockers holding rings firmly between their fangs. They seemed to eye her, daring her to enter again, but the angel that held its perch on the first landing watched her knowingly. Slowly that tiny hand placed itself on the door handle, pressing down on the metal it began to turn, the little mechanisms within clicking. Like a gun shot the door opened, popping back into the home echoing loudly into the darkness that awaited her._

She entered.

Pale moon light shimmered through the portal of the door as it opened, the ghostly light trickled through the windows eerily casting the glow onto the polished floors, tapestries, and other accents. Tiny hands clung to the door for a moment longer, those dark curls bouncing as she turned her head back to the world of freedom. Her hand fell away from the metal, stepping inside a bit further with unsure steps to a home she had known, had loved with all her heart. Heavy wood moved just as though someone were closing it, slamming home aside its partner trapping the child in. She had a chance to get away to run, but instead the girl had returned, returned to Hell.

Taking tiny steps she hugged herself close, trying to warm her chilling arms. Shiny, black shoes made their way over the polished marble floors that hand touching the rail of intricate iron and slowly she began the ascent. Her eyes looked up at the portrait that sat upon the center wall, it was put there so that all could see it was of a family. A family that had once been very happy together, they had smiled and sat for hours allowing the oil painter to take his time. That happiness had ended only a few hours ago, it had turned to dust as though it had never existed.

The small girl knew it was coming, she could feel rather than see the body that lay in her path. Shiny shoes touched the corpse, and she fell forward landing on her side, dark curls surrounding her shoulders. With a sniff she turned her head, looking to the woman she knew would be there, the dead woman that she had once called mother. Biting her bottom lip, looking into those cold dead eyes she saw the horror that remained within them.

A shadow cast itself over the two bodies laying side by side, an evil grin crossing the man's lips. Her heart beat doubled, racing within her chest as those bloodied male shoes stepped down beside her. Raising her head, those golden eyes looking up at the man that she would have called father only it wasn't him. Staring down at her was a man with a distorted face, cold murderous blue eyes watching her. The smile on his face was chilling, even as he placed a white mask onto his face, covering the deformities. It was the rope in his other hand that caught the girl's attention, making her whimper in fear..why had she returned?

Suddenly the scene changed, shifting from the great stairs to a lavishly decorated bed chamber. The girl sat before a mirror, young and vibrant those golden eyes shimmering. Cherubic cheeks smiled back at her, until her reflection rippled revealing her once again but not as a child but an ungodly lovely woman. Her beauty could not be contained, and the child touched her face to be certain it was her yet when she tossed aside a dark lock of hair she saw him. The man with the mask stood behind her, smiling once again just as he slipped the noose around her neck.

Her world began to turn as he destroyed her, the pain was vicious and unending. In her mind the little girl cried within the woman's body, begging for mercy for God, for help. But she was not calling for help for herself but for this wicked man before her. Her heart cried for him even as he killed her, slowly he killed her but she wanted someone to save him. It brought tears to her eyes as she watched herself being killed from across the room there was nothing she could do.

Slowly the body fell to the ground the man following to finish his deed. The noose held to her throat until her neck was bloodied, a smile of raw flesh looking up at him. Her head fell limply to one side her breathing slowed until there was nothing not even a heart beat. Yet the little girl was within the body of the woman now, looking through dead eyes of gold out at the room that was in shambles. A vivid reminder of her mother yet now she was the victim, she should be dead but still she could see.

There in front of her stood five young children, she knew their names, they were hers. They stood watching her there upon the floor, dead but still living in some way. Slowly dark, polished male shoes came in front of her view as her murderer looked down at her calmly. Didn't anyone see what he had done? Didn't anyone care?

Of the children the smallest of them stepped forward, sucking his finger furiously. A stuffed monkey hung from one of his hands, while his blue/gold eyes watched her even as he knelt he touched her cheek. Then removing his hand from his mouth he pointed to the masked man and another man that stood in the shadows.

"Bad men..." That said the boy stood up and walked to his brothers and sisters.

Who was that man in the shadows, what was he? She wondered as her world began to dim into darkness. Maybe God would give her an answer when he opened those large gates to his Heaven. Maybe there she could protect her children, watch over them until they were safely by her side in this world. Only those fluffy clouds never came, instead she had been banned to a world of darkness and the woman began to cry.

Out on the first landing the angel wept bloody tears of Sorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

**Part Thirty-Nine**

* * *

The darkness that had offered such comfort, solace, and a reprieve from her world was now rejecting her. It pushed her away from its embrace releasing her to return to that pain she had sought to run far away from. A voice in her head wept with each throbbing sensation that went through her, yet she could not voice this discomfort. Instead Esperanza was resigned to awaken as slowly as possible, the pain was numb even though it pricked at her in several places. For some reason she couldn't fathom why she felt this way, mayhap she had drunk far more than her share at some party. How incredibly mistaken she was.

Stalling the inevitable had come to an end, the light wanted to blind her to bathe her in its warmth. Damn that warmth, damn the light for that matter she mused within her mind. Thick ebony lashes slowly began to open with a reluctance for dark comfort and a searing pain that washed over her flesh. Sun-light began to filter through those lashes one strand at a time, making her wince and close her eyes in defense once more. Esperanza was certain it had taken her a good five minutes or more to simply get accustomed to the rays of sun spilling into her room.

Tired eyes gave the bed chamber a cursory glance, her vision blurred by obvious lack of use. However she did catch a few things her ears did most of the explaining as she eyed a plump figure humming cheerfully. The figure moved this way and that, bustling over to one corner then to the other simply dedicating herself to her work. Izzy. A name, thank God she could place a name to the blurry body in front of her now for the rest of the room.

She tried to shift a bit a small attempt to look around and further inspect the room, but her legs couldn't move. It felt as though they wanted to move yet something was holding them there. Trying again it was as Esperanza thought, something was on them only the act of moving her head made a pain that could never be described in words make itself known. Her head hurt just by moving it, however it was her neck that seemed to hurt the most. As though her skin refused to move, or rather it did move but instead tore with her actions. Wincing inwardly Esperanza did the best she could by using her eyes that still refused to work properly.

Golden eyes glided over the thick blankets that shrouded her legs, but she could move those easily enough. Continuing on their inspection she spied something red cast over her right leg. Straining her eyes a bit more to see and sacrificing another bout of pain Esperanza moved her head once again. There upon her bed lay a woman, well she half lay there her long, red hair shimmering over the blankets. Her face was turned away, her arms served as a pillow even though the blankets were thick. She sat in a large wooden chair, her long gown overflowing from the piece of furniture. Who was this woman? Esperanza's mind worked over-time recalling what names she knew and honestly she only knew two. Hers and the plump little maid that continued to hum that damn tune.

Finally it hit her. Madeline the woman was named Madeline the Countess of Belfour she was her friend well at least she remembered her to be her friend. The Countess was married to someone, to George yes that was his name George. They weren't French they were English weren't they? George was an Earl an Earl of English soil. The Earl of Essex! She'd got it, finally she had said it something familiar.

Overly pleased with herself Esperanza lay her head back against the pillows, yes she had finally noticed the very comfortable pillows. Resting her eyes a moment, she tried to smile but found the act far too tasking. Allowing those thick lashes to lift again she stared hard up at the ceiling until it was clear, right down to the baroque lining that surrounded the room. However a movement caught her attention, like a moth to a flame her eyes flew to the person that had gone unnoticed.

There in the corner sat a man so far away from the rest of the bodies in the room he seemed isolated. Looking closer he was more than isolated, but just as disjointed from his surroundings as she was. His head hung between his legs yet his hands twiddled their thumbs before him nervously. Why was he in the corner? He shouldn't be there, it wasn't proper that a gentleman be left in the corner. Her sympathy for the man faded when he shifted again, reclining himself back into the chair making it creak from his weight.

_"Bad men..."_

She heard the little boy's voice say as that ivory mask came into her view. God no it had been a dream, all a bad dream simply a nightmare! Esperanza's heart began to race looking frantically to the woman resting on her bed, even to the maid that continued to work diligently. It was then that Esperanza's eyes stopped to look at the person that noticed her. Inside the mirror her reflection told her how true that nightmare had been, it had been real and the person in the mirror showed it.

Esperanza looked at her reflection and was completely horrified by what she saw. The woman in the mirror did not look at all the way she should look, instead her face was black and blue. No wonder she could not see, over the large lumps and cuts that she had she should be grateful she could see. Two black eyes adorned her face, right down to a purple nose needless to say her entire face was swollen and distorted. She looked desperately for a piece of herself that may have been familiar but found nothing. Not even her golden eyes could be seen through the swelling in her face, but the fresh tears trickling down her cheeks she could feel rather than see.

Slowly she lifted a hand making her arm lift it even though it felt like a dead weight. When that had been done she lifted the other and looked at both her limbs in horror. A nail or two was missing, the rest had either been broken or bits of blood crusted beneath them. The length of her arms held many cuts and just as many bruises as her face did. It was the glimmer of gold that caught her attention, her eyes fell upon the wedding band and that lovely rose cut engagement ring. She was married, but to whom was she married? Esperanza didn't have to wait long, when the man in the corner shifted again his intensive blue eyes directed at her.

The bad man...He was her husband.

It had been a week of waiting, a week of just sitting in that chair waiting for something to happen. Erik winced when he touched his face, George had done a more than adequate job of nearly beating him into the ground. Thankfully Madeline had felt enough pity for him to finally call off her husband from the attack, however this past week had been worse than any pain imaginable. His wife had lay there, she had whimpered and cried out in the past two nights of nightmares that he was unable to stop. More than likely she was dreaming of the nightmare that she had married, was he the one making her cry in those dreams? If so let him be Damned for it, all he wanted her was to wake up.

Today was a day that he would be answered, not just him but everyone. Madeline, George, Izzy, Duncan, the Doctor and his assistant most of all himself and the children. Something caught Erik's attention from his lonely perch in the room, he was not permitted to go any nearer than this. If he did George would be upon him like a fox hound, and Erik was the fox. But how could he contain himself of the joy when he saw his wife holding up her arms and eyeing them as if they belonged to someone else?

She was awake, she was alive Praise be to God.

"Esperanza!" He called with a smile, startling her but that didn't matter. Within a trice Erik was out of his seat and bounding to her side, kneeling by the bed, lacing his fingers with her own. His wife looked at him as though he were the Devil himself but he didn't care she was awake!

Madeline snorted sleepily, and began to raise her head when Izzy let out a cry of joy. It sent the Countess screaming, the maid bustling over to look happily at her mistress and for George to come barreling through the door. He might as well have knocked the thing down with the ruckus he made, but Erik paid none of them any attention.

Just holding Esperanza's hand made him happy, seeing her golden eyes even through the pain made his heart sing. Erik felt her fingers tighten around his own, holding him gently almost assuringly. He had so much to say, so much to apologize for yet so much to be thankful for only Erik would never be given a chance. He felt himself being lifted up, his hand torn away from hers as he was removed from the room.

"No! George let me go! Esperanza my love!" Erik cried in anguish making Esperanza weep with renewed vigor. Her hand remained outstretched for him, long after he had been removed. Instead it was lowered down by the doctor and his assistant while Madeline and Izzy busied themselves with helping the doctor.

So it was him, her husband. The man she loved so much that she would've died for him, only he had been the one to almost kill her.

Closing her eyes Esperanza knew one thing, she loved that masked man to point that it hurt.

Literally.


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

**Part Forty**

* * *

The door slammed home with a bang that seemed to echo throughout the Great Hall and find its way into his bones. It sounded so much like the closing of a tomb that Erik nearly lost what was left of the little sanity he had. With a great strength he shoved away at George, trying desperately to reach the knob of the door. To turn that piece of metal was his goal, to open that door was his destiny, and to see his wife once again would be his Heaven. However George had no intention of letting Erik get any nearer to opening that door, than a fish was able to walk out of water.

"Esperanza!" Erik cried loudly. It boomed from one end of the Great Hall to the other, it wasn't too much to fathom that all of Paris heard him. His voice held such anguish, pity, sadness, remorse and pain it was almost enough to make anyone weep. There these two men stood, two men that had everything in the world and yet one of them had simply tossed it all away for a dream. Erik had destroyed what was his with his own two hands just for the memory of a young woman that plagued him.

Slowly her voice began to fill his mind as if to mock him, to make Erik realize that she still held a noose around his neck. The voice was always soft, innocent and tender not like the seductive voice that had sang into his ear only a week prior. Her face shimmered before his eyes in front of the door that separated him from his wife, and Christine smiled that sweet smile. Her bright eyes glittered with mirth, and her rosy cheeks dimpled just a bit making Erik's stomach clench. She was all he had ever desired, all he had ever wanted and when given the chance she had fed him to the wolves.

His heart pounded away in his chest, wishing it could pound sense into the man that held it captive. That heart wanted to make his mind see past the vision that Erik had of Christine Daae, his heart wanted him to see. It wanted Erik to remove that smile with a wry smirk, those dimpled cheeks with a woman not an innocent child. That voice was one filled with hidden venom, a viper of a woman and Erik seemed to be her prey. His heart continued to pound as his mind continued to watch the vision of its desire fade into that bitch of a woman Christine had become.

Erik felt his legs give out beneath him, his eyes locked to the woman being painted before him. Her dark curls surrounded her face, making her flesh pale as white silk. Those bright eyes dulled to narrowed orbs, framed with thick lashes revealing calculating eyes that continue to play him like a well tuned instrument. Lips curved into a wry smirk, and her cheek turned with the smug tension of muscles knowing that she had won. She had won and Erik knew it well that she had defeated him at every turn. Christine de'Chagny just would not leave him, she would never leave him, and that frightened Erik.

It frightened him that so long as Christine kept a foot hold into his emotions Esperanza would never be safe. No one would be safe not even his children would be able to hide from the beast, from the Monster that Christine could evoke in him. She would win again it would only be a matter of time and the Countess would win.

"No.." Erik whispered hoarsely. No he would not let that happen, not again. He remembered that night when he had almost lost his wife, but most of all he remembered Lucien. Erik had held his son against his blood stained body, and in his marred hands to try and soothe him. Instead it had been Lucien to calm his father, it had taken his son to make him realize his folly. It would take every fiber of Erik's being to realize the mistake that was entirely Christine de'Chagny.

His son had witnessed the most horrendous act ever to be committed before such innocent eyes. It was a brutal rape of his mother's love for the man that she had so devoted her life to. It had been the blood that Erik had spilled in his rage, and it had been the act of his will to make the person beneath him feel as much pain as possible. There was no greater pain than the demons that would plague his son for the rest of his life, God only knew how these demons effected Erik.

No he could not let Christine win, not anymore. He would fight back against the child he had so fell in love with, he would shun the bitch she had become. Erik could feel the muscles in his jaw clench, straining to hold back the anger that was flooding him. Within the back of his mind he could hear Christine's seductive laughter, mocking him and his resolve.

With a growl Erik threw back his head, and in his moment of madness he yelled for all to hear. Letting everyone know just what exactly he thought of Christine De'Chagny, the rich man's whore.

"What are you doing?" Raoul inquired, slowly shrugging off his riding coat. Lately his passion for riding had increased with the lack of business to be done, his daughter at her studies and most of all the disturbing rumors. Rumors of the Duke striking down his wife, rumors of her death, and rumors that simply defied human thought.

Riding through the woods seemed to clear his mind, he had even grown bold enough to ride the property line near the Great Hall. Whenever he went the Doctor's carriage would be there, and his horses tended regularly. There were no signs of funerary procession, hardly any signs of the Duke and most of all no sign of her. Oh the thought of her death made Raoul tremble in rage, in fear, in so many emotions they would become so jumbled his head would spin.

Today had been like all the rest, a glimpse of the Earl and his wife, a flash of the Duke, their stout little maids, the doctor or the assistant, and ever so often the children. He had ridden since dawn until the noon-time, dreading his return to the Paris town house he owned, only to walk in and see his wife at a project and dressed in her best. After placing his coat up he walked to her to see for himself, since it seemed she wasn't at all in a hurry to answer.

There on the table were several roses from her garden. It seemed that she had picked the thickest and reddest roses she could possibly find, her tiny fingers gliding over the stems. She had removed all the thorns so it seemed, taking time to lift each rose to her tiny nose and smell of its fragrance. This sort of behavior was odd, well it was beyond odd it was completely bizarre so not like her at all.

"Hell to you to husband," she said flatly as she placed down the rose. Turning her head from him she eyed the strings of thick lace that she intended on adorning her little flower creation with.

"Christine? Where are you going?" Raoul asked a bit nervously. He never knew Christine to be so chipper about flowers or dedicating herself to making an arrangement on her own. Once that question was out of his mouth he wished he never asked.

When Christine looked at him, her face had been blank and slowly it had slipped into a rather evil smile. All that was needed was to place horns within her thick curls, drench her in the adulteress color of red and she would be the image of Satan himself. How could Raoul think such things of her? _Because it is true._

"You mean 'Where are we going?'" Christine added with an even broader smirk. Gulping back the saliva that had collected within his mouth upon impulse he corrected himself. A bit curious as to where they were going.

"Where are WE going?"

Her face seemed to light up, as she lured him into her trap. Then with a more than all too knowing voice, she collected the roses into her hands and spoke.

"Why to visit our beloved Duchess!"

Raoul De'Chagny was speechless.


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

**Part Forty-One**

* * *

Erik eyed the door like some raptor would upon its prey. Waiting for a sign that he would be allowed in, waiting to know how well his wife faired. In all it was simply a goodly amount of waiting with little or no results at all. Breathing a frustrated sigh he linked his fingers behind his back, and did what he had become accustomed to doing. Pacing.

He would pace back and forth in a small line or circle not so far from the door, until he was told to go do his pacing elsewhere. Then he would broaden his distance along the hallway as to not bother anyone. However he could not find any peace in his pacing, instead the hallway served as a major traffic area for the children. They would copy him, or run circles around him playing little children's games to the point that he was ready to go insane. How Esperanza could've spent her days surrounded by these little balls of energy was beyond him. _Esperanza...will she ever forgive me?_ he questioned and his mind offered a firm _NO_ in reply.

"Sit down Erik," came the deep voice of the Earl.

Erik mentally counted to ten just to calm the emotion to go bash his friends head in. George's voice was now becoming the only real contact Erik was being allowed by another adult. Izzy avoided him at all costs, the doctor and his assistant gave him very vague or three adjective descriptions of how his wife was. As for Madeline, she completely hated him. There were no if's, ands, or even buts about how much she hated him, it was apparent in the way she looked at him or the way she would briefly snap at him. Erik was like some caged animal within his own home and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"What did you say?" Erik finally managed.

"I said, sit down." George replied curtly as he eased himself into the arm chair. The Earl had taken it upon himself to become some sort of watchdog outside Esperanza's door. To make himself quite comfy he had taken Erik's prized relaxing chair from the study, a small end table and foot rest for his work area. There he sat in front of the door, scotch glass in hand with his feet propped up and set for a king. It made Erik's blood boil.

"Why should I sit down?" He snapped back.

"You're going to wear out the floor" was his only response.

That was it? He was going to wear out the floor, that was the reason he had to sit down? His wife was in her room, awake with Izzy, Madeline, and the ever so elusive Doctor. However no one had any intention of telling him how she was, if she asked for him, if she needed anything. Instead now that she was awake he had been tossed out and not allowed back in until someone said it was alright. He'd been tossed into the dog house with his tail between his legs to boot. Yet he was told to sit down before he wore out the floor?

Just when Erik took in the large gulp of air that would eventually help him in roaring out his displeasures Duncan made his presence known. He had eased himself into the room with as little noise as possible to not disturb his master but still the sly movements were unnerving. Briefly clearing his throat he caught their attention, he could feel their eyes burning into him. With haste he blubbered out what he had come to reveal.

"Master, you have guests"

"Guests?" They said in unison. All Duncan could do was nod his head dumbly, before slipping away.

"Who in the world would come at a time like this?" Erik asked.

"Who indeed" George mumbled.

There was only one way to find out, well perhaps there was more than one way. Slowly the Duke and Earl made their way around the hall to the walk that surrounded the entire ball-room floor from the second portion of the building. With a bit of help Erik slipped onto his knees, George following after and like children they crawled to the intricate railing. Easing themselves forward, and peaking through the bars they watched as Sasha lead the De'Chagny's to the seating area. Their cook made them quite comfortable with juice, tea, and pastries while they awaited their host to arrive.

"What in bloody Hell are they doing here?" Erik asked looking at George.

"How should I know?" George replied.

"Go and find out."

"You go."

"I'm busy," Erik stated.

"Busy arguing with me." George growled.

"Just go and find out."

"No you go. It IS your home."

"What are you two doing?"

The feminine voice nearly had them both jumping out of their skin and their suits. Flipping over with surprised expressions both men flopped there like fish out of water until they settled themselves on their backs. They encountered a quirked brow, fiery red hair, hands on slender hips, and an impatient foot tapping on the carpet. Madeline was having a hard time not bursting out in laughter at the sight of the two, it was as though nothing had happened at all. However something had happened leaving Erik to the top of her list, and George for a scolding for not guarding the door. But right now she wanted an answer as to what they were doing.

"Um.." Was the first try.

"Errr..." Was the second.

"Well.." Third time is supposed to be the charm.

"Spit it out!" She growled viciously, making their eyes bug out of their heads. It did the job.

"Duncan informed us of guests" one began, the other butting in.

"So we wanted to look."

"It's Raoul and Christine De'Chagny"

"And then you-"

"The De'Chagny's are here?" She said, cutting them off. Like bobble heads they nodded, scooting out of her way so she could peek over the rail. Madeline eased herself between the two lumps on the floor, and in clear view leaned over a bit to see. She watched as Christine daintily picked at the bowl of grapes, making faces of disgust when she found one not at all to her liking. Looking down at Erik and George, the Countess gave them the most sarcastic smiles they had ever bore witness to.

"Well my dear Duke, and Earl it seems you two have guests to entertain." With that she sealed their fate.


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

**Part Forty-Two**

* * *

"Oh most Noble Duke!" Christine cried out, when Erik and George appeared.

To Erik's utter horror he found his arms filled with the woman that haunted him, with the woman that drove him to the brink of insanity. Just a moment ago she had been eyeing the freshly plucked grapes with disgust, curling her upper lip and scrunching her arrogant nose. Now here she was before him, her arms tangling with his own, her cheek pressed against his chest while one dainty hand dabbed away at her tears. Where the tears had come, neither of the men knew, however Sasha simply rolled her eyes before picking up the bowl of grapes and returning to the kitchens.

"Madame De'Chagny what a pleasant surprise. I...er We weren't expecting any company" Erik managed. Christine continued to sniffle, and blubber out things that no man or even a human could decode. Erik's eyes lifted from the brown curls and turned their attentions to Raoul who was currently eyeing his wife with ten times more disgust than she had been eyeing those grapes. Christine may have been a wonderful singer, but she unfortunately had been a horrid actress and that held true even to this day. This moment...false emotions.

"She was worried about the Duchess" Raoul lied for his wife. They all knew that Christine could've cared less what happened to Esperanza, and damn him for not denying her the visit. Yet Raoul had found that he could not deny himself the visit...just to see her, to know she was alright.

"Oh..", She sniffed " Yes...yes of course I was worried for the Duchess. We heard she had a slight tumble? How unfortunate." The way she stated the word 'unfortunate' had all three of them curling their fingers into fists. It took all of Erik's will to remind himself that she would not be worth the throttling that he so long to give her. Poor Esperanza had already paid that price in her place, and no one deserved to be there least of all HIS wife.

His...Esperanza was still his.

"Yes she is recovering beautifully," Erik began only to be cut off by her removing herself from his arms. Leaving Erik no choice but to shake hands with Raoul, and like wise for George.

"That was over a week ago Most Noble Duke. The Duchess should be out and about by now, or was it a very...Severe tumble?" Christine inquired, quirking a dark brow. Her gaze bore into Erik's soul as if she knew the evil he had done, she knew...the Bitch knew.

"Is she...alright?" Raoul murmured out loud, mostly for himself. The look in his green eyes was one of pure concern for the Duke's wife, it had George's pity and Erik's slight anger.

"She is fine Monsieur, only an injured ankle. Within a few weeks the Duchess shall be back to market in no time" George assured the Count. However when it came to assuring himself that Esperanza would be the same again, was something neither could answer. But still they prayed that she would recover, that's all they could do.

"Only an injured ankle? How Unfortunate for the Duchess" Christine drawled, linking Erik's arm with her own. "If you would be so kind as to show me to her room? I would truly like to see how she fairs perhaps give her some kind company?"

All three nearly gagged upon the oxygen going into their lungs. Kind company? Even in Esperanza's condition she probably would still attempt to rip Christine's eyes from her sockets, and Raoul feared that the Duchess would simply toss his wife out her window. Christine on the other hand ignored the astounded looks the males were giving, tugging Erik to retrieve what she had brought along with her.

"I'm certain she will love these as well." Smiling she lifted the neatly arranged bouquet of blood red roses, lifting it up to her tiny nose. She smelled them with leisure allowing Erik to watch her sniff them, just like she had done so many years ago. With every rose Erik had brought her she had tended to it with kind hands. But when Raoul had finally returned to the picture all roses were forgotten and trodden upon by passer bys. When Christine seemed to take her fill of the roses she presented them to Erik, offering a beaming smile " Lovely aren't they?"

So red, so bloody those roses and yet they represented all that was completely him so perfectly. Even his life. With a shaky hand her touched one rose comparing it to the love that bad bloomed for Christine, so blind...so bloody. That had been tossed away, as one day this rose would be tossed away when it withered and died. Looking closer Erik found a rose with imperfection, yet it was so perfect he could hardly describe it. It bloomed beneath his hand so unashamed, yet on its delicate petals there were marks. Ungentle, and uncaring hands had marred it yet it's beauty bloomed, and it clung to life for some reason it wasn't finished yet. It longed to live...His love with Esperanza longed to live.

"Lovely," Erik repeated.

"Come let us place them in a fine vase to present to the Duchess!" Christine cried with glee tugging Erik along.

"But..."

"Christine come back." It was too late, Christine had easily taken Erik to the Grande Stair-Case and currently had a firm hold on his arm. She lead him like a dog upon a leash with not so much as a tender glance. Erik was once again her prisoner but he would fit this demon that she produced from him, he would prove not only to himself that he was powerful. For his love, for his wife, and for his family he WOULD triumph!

His fingers glided over the ivory keys, filling the hall with the sound of his sweet music. Every note was played on time, the tempo only changed when the song demanded. From fortes to crescendos, and accidentals he performed his best, all so that his mother could hear. Just maybe his mother would be soothed by the sound of music that she so loved. He had not been allowed to see her, in fact none of them were allowed into her bedroom. No one would give them an answer to the innocent why's of his sisters, it was Lucien who gave an answer.

_Papa was a bad man._

It angered Nicholas at his young age, that his father had been a bad man. How had he been a bad man Nicholas had asked his brother. Lucien would simply remain silent sucking on his thumb, and holding to the tattered monkey. When he was ready Lucien would answer in short words such as : _Hit her_, _Another bad man_, _She cried_ and of course_ Blood_. It set Nicholas's blood boiling as well, his fingers stabbing the keys in his anger.

Had his father really hurt her beyond no end? To the point where they would never be allowed to see her again, to hear her, to do anything with her?

"Nicholas!" came the feminine screech of a girl he had not seen in almost a week. For the first time in his young life, Nicholas's mind was rambled and his fingers missed a note then another and another. Until the music he had once been making was simply the palms of his hands slapping the keys. Horrid noise.

"Elene?" He blinked dumbly, looking at her as she sat on the bench next to him. She gave to him a winning smile, leaned over and promptly kissed him on his cheek before bursting into giggles.

Willa held in the growl that was welling in her throat. Elene De'Chagny had kissed Nicholas De'Longuoville on the cheek and she was simply and completely furious! Pivoting on her small foot, shinny black shoes flashing as she stormed away.

However Paloma wasn't about to stomp off. With a quiet stealth she made her way to the little princess intent on making certain that she did NOT kiss her brother on the cheek again. Nicholas was blushing a bright red, trying to cover his young face, while the princess giggled and moved in for another kiss.

"Oh Elene?" Paloma spoke flatly.

The Princess de'Chagny did the worst thing ever. Turning her smiling head to Nicholas's younger sister she looked straight at an open palm that was currently coming her way.

"There!" Christine exclaimed, settling the last rose into the vase. She clapped her hands together and looked to Erik with those bright eyes of her, shimmering with mirth. There was something else there a longing for the creature she had left, wanting to know what pleasures this beast could bring.

"Lovely job Madame" Erik mumbled looking down at her, as she turned toward him. She was so close he could smell the perfume she used, her favorite perfume of Lilac. It intoxicated him, filling his senses of the little girl he so longed to remember her to be, but she was a woman. A rich man's whore that is what she was, what she had become. He looked down at her with cold blue eyes, and that set Christine to stepping back a pace.

"Oh Erik! You know my name" She purred attempting to bring that look of primal, male hunger back into his eyes. The same way he had looked at her that evening at the Opera Populaire. Instead he seemed to steel himself with a much greater effort standing to his full height but she was not such a small woman. Christine was slender, not tall but not so short she was equally a match for him perfect for him.

"Madame..." He began.

"Shh...Erik" Christine whispered, moving closely to him. Her body against his body, Erik could feel her slender curves against him, her full breasts near flowing from her gown. Only he was in no way attracted, in no way wanting on repulsed to the point he was ready to turn away. Then she spoke " How long must we two wait before we're one?" She questioned, and it set Erik to fuming only she didn't take the warning sign. Instead she tipped herself towards him and proceeded to kiss his cheek in the same area she had kissed him a week prior.

For the first time Erik had reason to react and react he did. Back handing the whore across the face.

"May I see her?" Raoul nearly begged, he knew he was close to tears.

"No Monsieur she will see no one" Madeline confirmed. She was almost as impenetrable as a mountain when compared to this. Just when Raoul was about to beg once more a little scream, and a growl of anger echoed through the Great Hall.

Elene came running from the music room, Paloma at her heels with that look in her eye. Nicholas was following closely behind begging his sister to have mercy, to behave to do anything but kill Elene. Just as the children were making their way down the stairs, Christine stormed from the study her eyes blazing. Erik watched her go, his own eyes wide with anger, his nose flaring yet there was a hint of satisfaction.

"Raoul we're leaving!" Christine snapped as she hiked her skirts during her descent of the stairs. "Get away from my daughter you little demon!" She growled finally going to her daughters rescue.

"Christine!" Raoul half scolded, and half whined. He to ran down the stairs after his wife, and screaming daughter passing Izzy on the way who stopped to simply watch the show. After much more screaming, crying, kicking and hair pulling they were out the door leaving Nicholas to contain Paloma.

Izzy watched for a moment longer before speaking.

"Them three are the most Odd trio I've e'er seen. Very Odd...very odd" She said shaking her head before popping inside of Esperanza's chamber.

Izzy's words didn't go unnoticed, they had George grunting first. Slowly the grunts became snorts, and snorts soon turned to the sound of his deep laughter. However his laughter didn't last very long, for when he looked to his wife, she had THAT look in her eye that silenced him within a heart beat.

The Great Hall was once again silent.


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

**Part Forty-Three**

* * *

It was killing him, slowly but surely it was killing him. If he was to spend the rest of his days like this he would sooner take his own life than allow his old age to take him. He deserved death with out a doubt for the crime he had committed yet death would've been a kind release. His love had not been given that sweet kindness, instead she had fought to live she was not done. Not yet. Only now that love was driving him mad, making his nights a living Hell she was murdering him with a dull blade.

Erik could've handled Esperanza's hating him, he could have even taken on her anger, anything she may have foisted upon him. He knew he would've been strong, he would handle it and accept it. He deserved it. However it was this type of repayment that Erik would never be able to endure, he just couldn't. His love, his angel, his hope...would not speak to him nor would she look at him. For weeks she had healed, and for weeks he had been allowed with her under supervision of course. Now nearly two months later she still did not speak to him, and those golden eyes never graced them.

Frowning inwardly Erik looked down at the vase half filled with the roses Christine De'Changy had brought. He tended to them like he would his children, slowly removing one at a time giving them equal attention. He'd gently touch the petals moving his fingers down the stems before lightly pruning the ends. Dedicating himself to the longevity of these roses, these gifts to his wife. His wife...His.

Lifting those tender blue eyes from his work, he mechanically saw to each one while his eyes looked upon his rarest rose. The rose that had had beaten and still refused to blossom, right now she seemed as beautiful as ever. Esperanza sat on the small window seat, her golden eyes illuminated by the sun, bathing her flesh and that long mane of dark hair in its radiance. Her hands were folded neatly within her lap, her slender legs curled beneath her almost like a young girl would do when simply dreaming the day away. She wore a simple cream colored gown that ruffled at the skirts, with light sleeves that fanned into elaborate cuffs. These sleeves covered the small cuts that would scar over soon enough and fade into her flesh, while a high set choker curled around her neck. It seemed as though someone wearing it wouldn't be able to breathe, and it did indeed look uncomfortable but it hid the scar that would be then when it healed as well.

Madeline sat beside his wife, ever faithful to the end. Since the day she had discovered her friend, bloodied and beaten she and the Earl had made themselves at home. Izzy tended to the children by getting them to their instructors and back home where George would test or quiz them on new things they had learned. He would listen to each child with equal enthusiasm the two seemed to be keeping this family together. God knew Esperanza couldn't do it, not now...and as much as Erik hated to think of it. Not ever.

It was then that Erik heard Madeline blabbering on about something. Returning to his work he had only a few roses left to trim and then he could set them back on the stand beside Esperanza's bed. He couldn't say their bed since he wasn't allowed there anymore not alone at least, never alone. With a sigh he began his work on the last rose when Madeline asked Esperanza a question.

"Would you like to see a rose?" Madeline whispered, giving Esperanza a tender smile. His wife didn't seem to hear the question but slowly on their own accord her eyes looked to the Countess. How he wished to see what her eyes were saying, what emotion shimmered from their depths. Slowly Esperanza nodded her head receiving an even larger smile from her friend.

"Alright love one moment." Looking pointedly at him, Madeline began " Oh Erik? Bring one of those roses over. Esperanza would like to see one."

In shock that he was even being included he simply stared at Madeline dumbly.

"Erik? A rose for YOUR wife," she didn't fail to elaborate on the 'YOUR wife'.

Making haste he didn't think to check the rose over, he was simply excited he was being included. He was being included in bringing some sort of gift to his wife, HIS wife. He rounded the table and nearly fell over a stool in his rush to get to her side but he reminded himself to tread lightly and calmly. Easing himself on the window seat in front of her, he took her hand in his gently curling her fingers around the stem.

"A rose my love. But it always fails in comparison to you.." Erik tried to compliment her softly. All the while he smiled, even when she turned her head and avoided his face. Her eyes were locked on the rose and slowly she lifted it to her nose.

He watched her sniff the rose pressing the petals against her nose, her chest expanding as she inhaled. Her eyes closed those thick lashes resting upon her silky cheeks even the scar that adorned her face made her just as lovely. How he wished to touch her, to feel her respond as she once did not so long ago. It was because of him that she should fear him, it was because of him that he did not deserve her. Her hand began to caress the stem, moving higher and higher when the tip of her index finger found the thorn. It made her jump, Erik and Madeline jumped along with her but she never screamed or whimpered. Instead she brought her finger out before her to look at the pad of her finger.

To Erik's horror a small little pearl of blood began to form. Could he NOT do anything right? Standing he bounded for the table to grab a cloth to gently heal another wound he had caused.

Esperanza stared at the growing bubble of blood even as it rolled off her finger and onto her gown. Her eyes were locked on the new little crimson pearl that was growing. Shifting her eyes from her finger to the rose the color was the same, perhaps one was a bit darker and richer. Blood began to roll off her finger only this time Esperanza purposely placed the rose beneath the strand as it fell. It landed on a petal and clung to it like morning dew just as a cloth was placed onto her finger.

Those golden eyes looked down at the hands that gently caressed the wounded digit. Tender caressed and light pressure those cold, aging, yet tender hands cleansed her of the blood. His voice was soft, soothing even as he swore under his breath at himself full of self loathing and she knew why. She knew what he had done to her, she knew but she wouldn't do a thing about it. Her silence was a torture to him, she could hear it in his voice when no one was around. When he'd simply talk to her, just her carrying a conversation with himself although he included her.

She would make him wait..her husband. Her Erik...

"Oh Erik!" Madeline began to snap at him, making his hands shake. "Didn't you remove the thorns?"

"Yes..I-I..No...I" He stammered, frantically looking for an explanation. There wasn't one, the only one he had was that he had been so happy to be given the chance to interact with his wife. So happy that he had become careless and grabbed the rose that had already been in his hand. Let him be Damned for it.

"Oh it's fine Erik. Look it's nearly supper time, why don't you go down and get us some biscuits." The Countess said softly, slowly taking Esperanza's long dark hair into her hands. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She continued leaning over to look into Esperanza's face.

Erik watched his wife nod to Madeline's word and with a great sigh he submitted to the fact that he had screwed up. Again. Knees popping he got up from his position, reluctantly releasing his wife's hands. Just before he could turn he had a red rose stuffed in front of his face, blocking all sight of anything but those red petals. Slowly he took it from her tiny hand, he could feel her warmth on the stem, it was from her he didn't want to let it go. The scent of the rose lifted to his nose as he made his way out of the bedchamber.

"That man loves you..." Madeline began.

"I know...I know...and God forgive me I love him to." Esperanza whispered.

Erik never heard his wife's tender voice, she always waited until he had closed the thick oak door. On the other side Erik looked down at the rose just as a droplet of blood rolled down the petal and into the palm of his hand. His legs shaky he leaned back against the door and watched the droplet slowly dissolve into nothing only a crimson streak on his flesh. So bloody, so tainted...he never deserved her before. Now how could he ever win her?

He had hurt her again, and her blood stained him once more to prove it. Trembling hands released the rose, allowing it to fall to the carpet and the light thud that was heard as it hit the floor was so painful it might as well have been a gun shot.

Lowering his head into his hands Erik began to cry.


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

**Part Forty-Four**

* * *

A knock on the De'Chagny households door, brought the town house to life. Flowing skirts within her hands, Christine made her way to the stair case leading to the upper room. She gave thought to remaining at the top of the stair case, in an inviting or seductive pose. Giving better thought to it, she took down a few steps giving herself the pretense of simply walking down the stairs towards the door. She knew very well that she would not be answering it, she had to seem as presentable as possible. Her blue eyes darted to the tiny maid that seemed to just stand there staring at the door, did she had to do everything herself.

"Well?" Christine snapped making the girl jump. Wide doe eyes looked back at her, the girl's mouth speaking the words 'Madame?" silently. This only succeeded in further agitating the Countess De'Chagny. Her face contorting wickedly in anger she growled viciously at the girl again "The Door woman, the door. Are you as dumb as your mother told me when she sent you here? Open the door!"

Tears in her eyes the girl obeyed, opening the portal with great force. Her head bowed the girl sniffled, backing behind the heavy wood from the eyes of anyone that dared look at her tear streaked face. Two polished shoes came into the girls view, and she gulped knowing those shoes anywhere. Daring a glance her gaze slid to view the man who just entered, it made her quiver all the more.

"Ah..Monsieur Novannti what a pleasure it is for you to come, " Christine began sweetly, making her way down to the man within her home.

Novannti stepped through the open portal to the De'Chagny home with very little enthusiasm. He looked down his long arrogant nose at the Countess De'Chagny, who was currently offering him one of her winning smiles. Older than most men Novannti had earned what battle scars he claimed, even so he resembled some sort of odd viper. His eyes were wide yet long, beady pupils that rolled within the whites, and an overly trim mustache sitting atop a sagging mouth. The skin that clung to his face seemed to be slipping off, forming a pouch beneath his chin and neck. What hair sat atop his head, aside from the very fake taupe would hardly earn him a pinch of respect.

Crinkling her nose a moment Christine thought if she were doing the right thing. Casting a glance to a corner where the paneling was slightly set ajar, two emerald eyes watched her carefully. It was what her Master wanted, so she would do as commanded. Turning her attentions back to the man she offered him her hand which of course he took before speaking in his deep booming voice.

"Thank you Madame De'Chagny, but I must know why I was called.." He was cut off as Christine giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh Monsieur Novannti! Please come in, we shall speak of this within the library.." She said with a tender smile, turning her back and returning the way she came. Giving the poor man little choice but to follow the two disappeared up the stairs as the paneling set itself back into place.

Tossing back her head Christine allowed herself to laugh happily. Her long dark, brown curls tumbled over her shoulders wildly, those ivory teeth forming into an evil grin. Oh she had done well, far more than well! The players were set all that was needed was for her dear husband to return home and then things would liven up.

Giggling softly, she pressed herself away from her wardrobe selecting the dress best suited for this occasion. Wriggling herself into the fabric she began to hum softly, hardly undisturbed as two male hands pressed her back against him. His distorted face only a few inches from her own and she smiled widely, raising her hands to caress his face.

Phillip growled with a lust that he could hardly control and lowered his head to kiss his sister in law. Her lips were hot, and ever so eager to meet his own he controlled her, every bit of her. Only now he could not take out his male desires upon her he would have to settle for that broodmare of a harlot that was pregnant with his child. Removing his lips from her own he righted her tightening her corset as he spoke.

"You did well my child, you have made me proud." Phillip whispered, watching the evil smirk cross her features in the mirror.

"What shall we do if things go awry?" Christine asked breathlessly.

"Nothing can go wrong my dear. The Duchess has been rendered silent, her eyes unseeing of that monster. Today we shall receive revenge upon that beast all of Paris will.." He laughed evilly.

"Then we can be together?" She said with a hopeful tone in her voice. What a stupid child, so naive...

"Of course.." Phillip began but the sound of the main door opening stilled him. His dear little brother was home, things were being set into motion it was time. "Go my dear, do not fail me." He said shoving Christine towards the door, oh how she longed for another kiss but they could not fail.

"I wont..."

Christine turned abruptly taking her flight down the stairs, her long hair trailing after her. Rounding the railing she lifted her skirts into her hand, the other holding to the railing as not to fall. Her husband seemed surprised to see her moving at such a fast pace but what would surprise him the most was what was to come. Taking his arm once she reached the bottom she spoke urgently a smile upon her crimson lips.

"Come Raoul we must hurry!"

"Wait! Christine...hurry for what?" He said, finally finding his voice. Placing a hand upon her own to still her. She had been acting odd as of late and this was beyond odd. It was simply bizarre Christine preferred to remain home for long hours, locked away within her room. Now she desired to rush off somewhere?

"Why for the performance!"

Erik leaned over the small tray he had arranged with tea, biscuits, spoons, sugar, and cream. He eyed everything critically making certain nothing was missing, setting his mind to what his wife would desire. Perhaps she might want some coco instead? That would take longer to produce coco he might as well settle with this. Heaving a heavy sight, he slipped his fingers into the tiny silver handles, lifting the tray attempting to support all the objects evenly.

"What? What's the meaning of this!" Erik heard George bellow from across the room. His head snapped up those nearly translucent blue eyes flying to the main hall. The sight before him kept him rooted to the spot as two officers took hold of each of his arms, holding him there firmly. Erik didn't know what to do or say, instead he looked from one grim faced man to the next. What was going on?

The sound of shoes clicking on the polished floor caught his attention, moving to the thin and lean figure of Monsieur Novannti. The police Chief was dressed in his finest, an almost smug look on his features. It twisted that absurd excuse of a mustache up into his cheek while the other end went down towards the floor. Clearing his throat is when he spoke, his voice booming challenging Erik.

"Monsieur Duke Erik De'Longoueville. I here by place you under arrest for the battery of your spouse, and the murders of Signore Ubaldo Piangi, and Joseph Buquet."

Just as George ran up the many steps to the upper floors of the Great Hall, the tray within Erik's hands, clattered to the floor.


	45. Chapter 45

_

* * *

_

**Part Forty-Five**

* * *

George stormed through the rich wooden doors into Esperanza's bed chamber as though the Devil himself were at his heels. The Earl of Essex ever calm, practical, and business like was now breathing raggedly just beyond the threshold of the door. His eyes were wide, like a madman his pupils dilated, and his black suited jacket open widely. Eyes frantic he spied the women at the window, only two graced him with equally wide eyes. His attentions were drawn to the woman that didn't seem to even take note of his entry. _Oh Esperanza you must come back to us, Erik will need you right now HE will need you. _His mind screamed, the movement of Madeline rising catching his attention.

"George? What's wrong?. Has something happened?" His beautiful wife whispered, holding in her fear. Madeline's hand slowly slid up her chest, to gently curl around her neck protectively.

"Erik...Erik is being arrested. For...for...Murder" George breathed, heavily.

"Arrested?" Izzy cried, she too standing abruptly.

"Arrested, Murder!?" Madeline shrieked, looking to Esperanza.

The Duchess seemed not to hear a word of it at all, her face cast out towards the window. Her body was bathed in the sunlight, those lightly tanned almost ivory colored digits clasped loosely in her lap. Esperanza was so far away from them, that they could only look at one another with grim faces. Erik was being arrested, Esperanza had seemingly lost all function of her wits. Was there never an end to this nightmare that had begun?

"Come, we must go and see this through. There...there is no probable evidence to say that Erik is a murderer." Madeline challenged slapping down the morning paper that had been freshly opened. Taking long flowing skirts into her hands, she tried desperately to hold her trembling hands still. Tilting back her head regally she walked boldly from the room, her husband and Izzy following like two puppy dogs at her heels.

Neither of them saw the dark haired beauty pick up the newspaper and begin to read the articles with interest.

The Count De'Chagny was beyond words, and thought he was simply baffled as to what performance was going to be missed. He had tried several times if not the entire length of the journey to find out what he could. Nothing would get his wife to speak more than 'they would be tardy, and they needed to make haste'. Clattering over the cobble stones their carriage carried them, closer and closer to anywhere but a place for entertainment. Raoul had long since peeked out his respective window to see the looming grace of the Great Hall coming ever closer.

His eyes looked to the road stretching the final length between them and the structure. Returning his head to backwards glances he too saw the same sight that greeted his eye. Carriages, all of them of the fine polished wood that came with the refined, and high class. Within the pit of his stomach Raoul felt the constriction begin, slowing moving its way to his heart. For a moment he couldn't breathe, for a moment he was blind, deaf, and terrified to even step down from the carriage as it rolled to a halt. In front of the most barren, and unwelcome steps to the Great Hall where within, a Phantom from the past would be awaiting him and all of Paris.

"Hurry Raoul!" Christine commanded in a tone that was far too harsh for any female of the upper class. Her long, dark curls spilled over her shoulders to frame her cherubic face hiding the wickedness that lurked just beneath the lovely surface. Pursing her budded lips together in annoyance she prepared herself for another snarl, Raoul was so reluctant to even open the door. The carriage had long since lurched to a jolting halt, and the sound of other carriages holding their respective persons of status rolled right along next to their own.

"Raoul, we must hurry or we shall miss the performance!" Christine encouraged once more, her dark eyes blazing a dangerous warning.

"Christine...Tell me...In the name of God tell me what's going.." Raoul's plea was cut short when his wife viciously shoved him back into his seat. Looming over him Christine stood in the confines of the boxed carriage, glaring daggers down into him. Piercing his soul with her hate, with her anger that he could not muster up the courage to challenge.

"Come Raoul we are here! You'll soon know why!" Christine called in triumph, a smirk curving her crimson lips as she opened the door and stepped down. Skirts in hand she didn't wait for Raoul, no one waited for either of their spouses or partners. It was a rush of bodies to the doors of the Great Hall and Christine was damned to get a front row seat.

"This is Madness!" Cried Izzy, wringing her plump hands, tears staining her cheeks.

"This is an Outrage!" Madeline shrieked.

"You have no proof!" George snarled, charging towards the two men holding Erik prisoner. He had not accomplished the distance of two or three strides when he to found himself arrested by guards. Now in the same predicament George was not like his friend, instead he fought. Attempting to pull his arms free and plant a firm first into the nearest face he could find.

Erik watched pathetically as his friends cried, yelled, and fought for his cause. A cause that had long since been lost, who or what had told them of he being an Opera Ghost? None would betray him in such a way, not even Esperanza. Looking up slowly finding it within himself to look at anything other than the ground he saw the crowd that had gathered. The whole of Paris had been previously informed of his impending doom and yet those closest to him had been so unaware.

Within the crowd Erik looked from face to face, he knew them, he knew them all. It was the face of his once charming young girl, his long lost Angel of Music that struck him the most. There in the midst she stood, a smirk of evil triumph claiming her features. He didn't have to think twice as to who had done this to him, she let him read what she had done as plainly as a man could read a book. She had conspired, paid, betrayed, and still longed to see him suffer.

"Papa!"

The faint voice of a child worked its way into Erik's addled mind. Again the child called, again another child called until he was brought back to the horrid reality. His children. Oh his beautiful children were there, here watching these men taking him away. Casting sad blue eyes to his daughters, and to his sons that too watched in sadness, and in horror. Paloma broke away from the small little huddled mass that they formed, her tiny feet carrying her the distance. Until she was plucked from the ground by ungentle, masculine hands of a guard making her cry out in surprise and obvious pain.

It sent Erik into a murderous rage, making his blood boil with renewed energy he thought lost in youth. Like a volcano that had been awaiting to erupt, silent and dormant until a moment such as this. He came alive in the hands that restrained him, having been docile until now his actions startled his jailers. Releasing him in their surprise, Erik wasted no time in gaining the distance between himself, his child and the guard. A protective arm curled around Paloma, just as he hauled back his fist and set it into the flesh and breaking of bone of the man.

His daughter was released into his grasp, and he held her tightly against him. Feeling her slender arms and tiny hands grabbing at him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She would not let go, and for all the love he had for God, for anyone and anything else, he could not let go either. He was breaking within himself, the chaos that reigned would not allow him the tenderest of moments. Again he was being torn away from his daughter, another guard taking it upon himself to remove Paloma from her father's grasp.

"Don't you touch her! Don't you touch my children!" Erik snarled, just as Paloma's last finger slipped through his hand. He tried desperately to gain freedom through force, but the younger men were alert now. He was doomed to be locked away, never again to hold his children or watch them grow into men or women. Erik slowly began to resign himself to that as he watched his life slipping through his fingers. There was no escape, no redemption for the wrongs he had done to the best of his beloved.

Suddenly his world became a blur of colors, and the mingling of faces when he looked around. He saw smiles, smirks, frowns, and open mouths. His body was being pulled, handled with the most ungentle of hands. His feet came from beneath him, twisting in an almost sickening manner until one knee connected with the marble of the floor. The rest of his body soon following after, laying prone upon the floor a knee jabbing into his lower back. Holding him there for all of Paris to see, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

The Phantom of the Opera had been caged.

Raoul shoved his way through the crowd like a madman, he could hear George yelling viciously. The wailing of a woman, the shrieking of another and most of all the tears of children. As he came nearer he could hear Paloma calling to her father, all of them responding in the same fashion. For a brief moment there was silence and then the voice of Erik De'Longueville made the entirety of the Great Hall tremble with his emotion. It touched Raoul deeply, but he still was not there yet, further he pressed until he came to the front of the line.

What greeted his eyes was a chaotic picture that had once been a place for peace and happiness now wept with a sadness. Stealing all the oxygen from the room that would've been welcomed, Raoul witnessed as George was restrained, slowly being wrestled to the ground. Madeline moving to aide her husband, while Izzy went to pry the guards from the children. Briefly he looked for her, for Esperanza but she was nowhere to be found in the turmoil. Finally he watched as the Duke himself was man handled into a hard impact with the floor.

"George! Erik! Madeline!" Raoul called, finally regaining use of his tongue and minimal use of his body. Not even two steps and he was already being grasped by more guards that never seemed to end. "Let me go!"

Novannti watched the display from a safe distance, until it seemed that all who were to be detained were indeed detained. Wiggling his mustache dramatically, and sticking of his sword like nose in the air he walked onto what could be called the main stage. He took lead then, an evil smile moving over his lips to produce his sharp little rat like teeth. His attention of course on his audience, the whole of Paris that had come with just the briefest hint of what was to occur here, and now.

"Ladies and gentleman. I am certain you have all come here under the rumors of information that has been floating about." The Chief began, walking along the entirety of the mass of people knowing that he was the star for the moment he was the star.

"All of them are true! This man.." He said pointing a crooked finger at Erik. "This man is both a murderer and the myth, the legend, and the fatal magic that is the Phantom of the Opera!" The expected gasps, and murmurs began to circulate he smiled wider.

"How is this man the Phantom? Why it all lays beneath the mask, every single answer will be written upon the hideousness of this mans face! What sort of noble family would give fortune to such a deformed, animal? None! None would tarnish their family name, especially not the French! We are a better sort!" Novannti continued, slowly winning over a few of the high standing persons. He looked to Christine for guidance and she responded with a nod of her head.

Taking this as indication to unveil the monster Novannti walked to the prone man, snapping his fingers at the guards.

"Hold him up" Came the curt command which of course was obeyed. Kneeling slowly he grasped Erik by the throat forcing his face up for the whole of the room to see. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall give to you the murderer, the fraud, and above all else, the Phantom of the Opera!" Without further ado, Novannti ripped the mask from Erik's face, holding him there.

Put on display again, Erik could only stare at the people he had once called friend, and business partner. For a brief moment no one breathed, no one screamed, yelled, or even cried. For he had been seen, the Devil's Child had been resurrected to be part of a freak show for Paris to see. No longer gypsies but people of high standing that would've never understood, not even the gypsies had given him chance. Finding it within himself he broke his head free of the mans grasp, lowering his head in shame just as the guards dropped him in disgust.

Erik hit the ground with a sickening thud, the clattering of his mask over the floor echoing his defeat. Upon the floor like a dog he lay, curling into himself he shielded his face from them all. But it was too late, they had seen, and now the women permitted themselves to swoon, and men to withhold their bile.

Christine smiled in satisfaction, and Raoul was numb with shock.

It was him...The Phantom of the Opera.


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

**Part Forty-Six**

* * *

_Who was that shape in the shadows?...Whose is the face in the mask?_

A phantom good people of Paris, the Phantom of the Opera was all those things and more. From his walled hiding place Philip watched on as the events began to unfold like a story too perfect for the taking. Those cold eyes sought the faces of Paris, still deep within their shock. A look of being struck dumb by the revelation covered his younger brother's handsome features. It was however that of Christine de Chagny that would so mirror his own smile of satisfaction at the Phantom's great misfortune. A promise that Philip had long since sworn he would hold to, and the next would so be of ruining his foolish younger brother. Holding back his chuckle that would surely have him found out.

Composing his need for maniacal laughter the demon of a man watched on as the former Phantom writhed and curled like a beaten animal upon the floor. Where he had always belonged, for a creature like that deserved no happiness, least of all mercy or pity. Reluctantly he began to close the paneling just a bit more, slipping into the walled confines. The sound of children's tears, the wails of the maid and Countess were just too arousing for his tastes.

Eyes upon his brother it was all Philip could do to not burst forth in triumph.

The memories of a man so desperate for love, that he would allow his madness to drive him stole through Raoul's mind. Recalling every moment he'd plunged down into that dungeon of a man's blackest despair. Taking the steps down two at a time of that winding staircase into the catacombs to a prison of this madman's mind. All for the love of one woman, all for the love of a girl that woman had once been.

Slowly he cast his emerald eyes upon Christine who currently wore a smile of sick, pleasurable sadiction. No longer his Little Lotte, where had all this gone awry? Gulping back the memories, his ears were assailed by the whispers as they began to rise. Only his eyes could not be deterred now from the man upon the floor. Watching him curl within himself, his hands grasping his head of false hair protectively.

"A monster..."

"A freak of nature..."

"Demon..."

"No...a Devil..."

On and on the whispers went, becoming crueler by the minute and yet none could stop those words. Those that had been taken aback were silent, the more feminine of the sort that had elected to have a fainting spell had long since been brought to their senses. Only those Godforsaken whispers continued to fill the room, letting the innocent ears of the Phantom's children hear each cruel sound. How could it come to this? Where had humanity gone? Redemption? No, just look to the times, none that were not considered at all in perfection were safe from the scrutiny of French society or any other of the noble class. Not even a Viscount.

"Erik?.." The deep baritone of his own voice against the whispers was loud and startling to all. All eyes cast their gaze to the young Viscount, and the arms that held him captive slowly fell away. Allowing him to take one step towards the man, not monster, demon or Devil but Man. Raoul had learned enough in this short time what was right and what was wrong. And this...Was right.

"Raoul!" Christine's chastising screech snapped but never stopped him.

"Have you lost your senses man?" Someone called after Raoul as he neared Erik. Novannti never backing from his stance over his prisoner. It was however when Erik looked up at the Viscount with sad, defeated blue eyes that Raoul winced inwardly at the stupidity and cruelty of his younger self. Within his eyes he begged forgiveness for so many years ago, and as though he understood Erik gave a slight nod before lowering his head in defeat once more. Suddenly a pair of polished black shoes were within his way, emerald eyes traveling to find the rat like face of Novannti attempting to stare him down.

"Indeed. Have you lost your senses?" The man's overly irritating voice grabbed at Raoul's attention. Drawing the string of his temper taught until it would snap. Raoul pursed his lips into a fine line of displeasure, being well over a head taller than the thin, rat-like chief. Forcing Novannti to step back in slight until he came desperately close to toppling over Erik.

"No. I've not lost any senses, I've just gained control of them. Which surprises me that You, Paris would fall so for this man's words." Raoul said, his deep baritone a growl, in an instant it was power. A side of him that truly was reserved only for business debates, or other politics to be heard. Casting his face in the direction of the audience a new player had taken the stage and for once Raoul was not afraid of it. Motioning a hand to the fallen man, father, husband...Esperanza. No...not now.

"What has the Duke earned from You, to be treated like some criminal or animal? All at the word of a man that could never make it to be a Chief Inspector, and so needed bribery to become in his current position?" He questioned, looking to the now sputtering Novannti. Red with anger at a revelation that had been kept over quiet amongst the French nobility when the story had begun to seep through the cracks.

"Silence you! You...You're his accomplice! Another murderer!" Novannti raged, earning many a mixed emotion from the masculine and feminine forms of French society.

"Here, here man that's nonsense!" One called, receiving many agreeing murmurs.

"He would never!" A few called, and it seemed now that things were slowly beginning to slip through the cracks once more. Christine stood mortified as all their hard work began to fail all for the foolishness of her husband. Philip growled angrily, thankfully unheard over the now once again chaotic room. Novannti balled his hands into fists feeling the nervous sweat begin to coat his palms. He needed to take action, soon, quickly...now.

"An accomplice! Arrest him!" He cried in his last instant to gain control of the situation. His rat like face contorting in his anger, setting his neck and ears to boiling when his own officers hesitated upon his words. "I said arrest him damn you!" He barked again, the massive body of French nobility beginning to move closer in anger forced what remaining officers stood to form a barrier that would be breached with the smallest amount of force.

Raoul never stopped the two young officers as they approached him again, fumbling with their cuffs and keys nervously. Instead he stood still, and proud, looking into Novannti's eyes, as George once again renewed his battle with the other officers. Izzy, and Madeline swiftly drew away with the children, tears staining the faces of them all. When suddenly something happened that made the room fall silent, and for his heart to skip a beat within his chest.

"Enough!" A feminine voice that had not been heard throughout the events in the Great Hall demanded obedience. The young officer fumbling with the cuffs dropped the metal to the ground, all faces upturned to the Grand Staircase where the vision of absolute beauty held her perch upon the top step. Dressed in an ivory gown, her alabaster skin silken, and radiant. Too was her long mane of raven hair set free allowing those long dark curls to blanket her slender back, a few wild strands cast over her shoulder. Esperanza stood, eyeing the multitude of people with obvious disgust to their actions, setting a few to shifting uncomfortably by her scrutiny.

A hand held steadily to the railing as her eyes sought her husband, who now looked upon her. Propped up in slight from his position upon the floor. _God give me courage to show you...that you're not alone._ Then with a deep intake of breath, with a steadying hand upon the rail she began her descent. Hardly aware of the dark danger that awaited them all within the paneled walls of their home.


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

**PART Forty Seven**  
The crowd moved back, and the young officers at the ready to arrest Raoul de Chagny, fell back as well. It was a mimic of some sort of odd battle within the Great Hall, one that had never been planned and would not be known. Never to be set down into a history of books, and yet in these moments it was so critical that she stand for her fallen husband. Each step brought her nearer, until those dainty feet found the polished marble floor, and for a moment her eyes looked into the emerald green of the Viscount. How grateful could she be to him? How could she express? In this moment in time there was no way, save for a slight nod of her head and the man seemed to have been liberated of all strain for the moment.

Closer still did she pass unafraid of the mob that had thankfully fallen silent, and it was in the eyes of another woman that Esperanza promised her a retribution for her heinous act. Icy blues, clashed against the blazing of the sun once the two pairs of orbs met. Countess against Duchess and both women prolonged their silent promises with their glares, but one would not linger. There was something more important than battling with a childish woman, a woman that had long lost her sense of tenderness and moral. That in mind the Duchess turned away, a vicious and none-too-pleased expression directed at Novannti.

Suddenly those eyes burned into his soul and he gulped audibly, his adams apple bobbing within his throat. Novannti was indeed releaved to see her simple glare however when she began her walk upon him that he found himself stepping away. Silent war was within her eyes, a burning flame that need only be ignited by his stupidity. In truth Novannti silently desired for a blade to be thrust between his ribs than to endure the Duchess's scrutiny any longer. His spot vacated and too had his guards moved away as the woman came to stand before her husband, that gown of ivory flowing mysteriously.

"Erik?" Esperanza asked softly, and when he'd not look up at her she stooped down to touch his cheek. Gasps from the women were heard, murmurs from the men joining the choirs as they watched the beautiful woman that all had come to respect. Gently caressing the face of what they had so called 'Monster', 'Demon' and 'Devil'. It seemed that neither of them heard those words any longer as two palms framed his face and he looked up at her. His eyes a tearful blue, like the ocean upon a bright sunny day.

"There there my love," That entrancing voice cooed to him, as though he were a child and in desperate need of assurance. For that is what her love was, a young boy he'd always been a boy deep within his soul. A child who had been the 'Devil's Child' and nothing more, those demons of the past had haunted him. Though there was no cage about him, her love had been beaten, laughed at, and she had to set it aright. Stroking his face, her hands to his teetering wig, she removed it with little care touching the flesh of his scalp. Those few simple hairs served as a means for caresses and she stroked until he was still in her arms, his eyes closed with a small taste of freedom.

"My Erik..." Esperanza said, "My poor...unhappy Erik." The woman continued and he looked up at her, his deformed lip quivering. Leaning forward she kissed him gently, softly, and Paris was in shock that the Beauty had certainly chosen the Beast. Damp were his cheeks from his tears, and Esperanza took up those tears as strength drawing from him- her will to make this family live. Erik's trembling body against her own, showed her the path and so her fate was set once more.

"E...E..Esperanza..." Erik stammered when their lips parted, his shattered soul revealed. "I..."

"Shhh...Hush now. The Viscount is right-Paris owes you an apology, the world, the stars, God...And myself." Her soft voice said, as she stood looking around her. Those golden eyes making quite certain they reached every last one in the room with her voice growing now. Salty tears upon her lips as she herself wept, tears for love, tears for her family, tears for this man who only desired one thing: And this is what he received in his pursuit to that desire.

"How can YOU, Paris say that this man is a Monster? When he hath fought for you, and in doing so was his face so viciously deformed. Did you not know of his feat, within the war? Or have none of you dared care more or less of it, for now he is simply a Monster? A Devil?" Esperanza accused, moving away from her husband to the vacant part of the 'stage' the marble reflecting her white image as she pointed an accusing finger at the mob.

"My husband has only sought to bring Paris back her beauty, her art. He has given you the Populaire to enjoy at your pleasure and here you call him a beast. Would a man so hideous love beauty or even life so much? Would he be mad enough to take in an ungrateful witch such as the Madame Daae were he indeed this Phantom? Oh yes, I have heard the tale, far too many times for my own taste. Yet what woman would turn their face from TRUE beauty?" The Duchess asked with a vehement rebellion against what was though the ideal of beauty. Looking Christine directly in the eye the women knew then that each held their cards but one held the full house and royal flush.

"The Duke suffered on behalf of the war Madame, then certainly he is a hero." One of the ton spoke fearful.

"Yes, a hero. An honor to be within his presence." Another voice murmured and she scoffed at that.

"So now you call him Hero? Monsieur's, Madams were my husband born deformed would you offer him these honors now?" Esperanza charged, and a few stuttered, others quieted. It was one voice that filled the room with a deep purr, in his own certainty.

"Yes...I would." Came the deep baritone of the Viscount and Esperanza looked at him, her golden eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Then why...Do you accuse him of crimes he did not commit? A father of five children and rightful to his titles and lands."

"We have not Madame!"

"No never 'twas the Inspector!"

"Release the Duke-"

"Yes release the Duke!"

A roar for freedom erupted from the simple minds of the ton, and Novannti attempted to battle them. He raged, thundered, and would not allow them to take his prize from him. The Viscountess had promised him the story true, and there was enough to use against the man once given the chance to set them into proper place.

"He is the mysterious Opera Ghost! Shall I release him to kill again?" Novannti exclaimed.

"That was years ago" A man called.

"Yes far too long ago. THAT man is dead." Others joined. It was for Esperanza who stepped forward and said the words plainly and ones that all would regret. A chorus from long ago and they haunted Raoul to this day for his own foolishness in not believing.

"There IS NO Phantom of the Opera.." Esperanza said with a certainty and in that moment did the lights of the Great Hall dim, an explosion of red magic around the circle in the marble floor consumed her. It was then that she was suddenly aware of a body closely erect behind her.

"No Phantom of the Opera Madame?" The cloaked man laughed wickedly as his yellow skinned hands grabbed at her, bringing her close to his body. Esperanza's went going wide as the death's head came closer and closer her lips parted in a silent scream and with a swoop the Opera Ghost's cloak he shrouded her in darkness.

"Esperanza!" Raoul cried, diving to grab the woman.

"Esperanza!" Erik called out in terror, as his wife, and the Viscount were taken under the wing of darkness. "No!"

Through the frenzy, the red magic appeared once more, and the chaos had been done. Yet where the Phantom had stood, along with the Viscount and Duchess they were no more than Ghosts themselves. A laughter lingered long after the Opera Ghost had somehow been resurrected and struck again.

* * *


End file.
